Total Drama Seasons!
by Storm Of Azarath
Summary: New episodes coming soon.
1. Application

Welcome to **Total Drama Seasons! **

This is my third Total Drama story that I will be writing. The competition will have four parts to it (one for each season of the year).

This season will consist of sixteen characters divided into two teams.

Before I post the applications, here's a couple things I want.

1) Be creative! Don't make any characters too similar to the ones in Total Drama Adventure or Total Drama Holiday. You also do not have to read these stories to apply.

2) Try to be as descriptive as possible. The more I know, the better I can portray your character. I'm submitting one of my own, so I'll only accept fifteen.

-The character I'm submitting is **Janae, the No-Nonsense Mastermind**. Yes, she is Stephan's fourteen (almost fifteen) year old sister.

3) You may submit two characters, a girl and a boy. This doesn't mean that both will get chosen. If they're both great, maybe.

4) I would also appreciate it if you sent your character through a comment rather than in a private message. It's just a preference of mine.

Here's the application. (I'll post a comment on my own story so you can copy and paste it from there).

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (Optional):**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age (15-17):**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance –**

 **Hair Color/Style:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin and Body Type:**

 **Clothing –**

 **Everyday:**

 **Formal:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Swimsuit:**

 **Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc):**

 **Markings (Scars, etc):**

 **Stereotype (Again):**

 **Personality (Remember, more descriptive helps me portray your character the best way I can):**

 **History (Optional, but will help for development's sake):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Phobia:**

 **Family and how they interact:**

 **Secrets? (Optional):**

 **Relationship (yes or no, not everyone will get one though):**

 **If so, with whom (Personality traits or stereotype):**

 **How they would act around them (Before and after would help):**

 **Audition Tape/Why TDS?:**


	2. Cast and Auditions

**Here it is! Congratulations to all the accepted characters! (Some were sent through PM) Apologies to those that didn't make the cut.**

* * *

 **Arin Dvorsky - The Detached Model** ( _Asujoll_ )

Audition tape: A pretty, thin, blue-eyed blonde girl appears on the screen. "Okay... so... shoot, what was I going to say? ... ... Uhhhhhh... Guess I'll start with my name? I'm, uh, Arin. Dvorsky. Professional, uh, model. And, uh, I want to be on your show thingy because... I dunno. It looked fun. Don't these shows, like, always recruit attractive people who don't know how it works anyway? So, uh, yeah. Pick me for that. Or something." She looks confused as she leans in to turn off the camera.

 **Colin Voice - The Sarcastically Nice Geek** ( _CVluvFoxy_ )

Audition tape: A tall, chubby, fair skinned boy with thick reddish brown hair smiles and waves at the camera. "Hi! I'm Colin Voice. My friends call me CV. I'd really like it if you picked me for Total Drama! The biggest reason I want to join is for the experience. I totally wouldn't care about the money. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Money is pretty awesome, and I'd love to get some. Also I'd like to rub it in my sister's face that I beat her at Total Drama."

Laughter is heard in the background. "Yeah right!" A girls voice says.

He gives an annoyed sigh. "So why not pick me?" The camera shuts off.

 **Colleen Voice - The Ditsy Popular Girl** ( _CVluvFoxy_ )

Audition tape: A skinny girl with fair skin and reddish brown hair steps back from the camera when it's on. "Heyyyy! I'm Colleen. So, you should pick me to be on Total Drama because I'm extremely nice, get along with everyone, and I'm very athletic. And if I win, I can tease my brother about it! I mean, It's obvious that I'd do better than him!"

"Keep dreaming sister." A Colin's voice is heard in the background.

Colleen smirks and rolls her eyes. "So, I hope you choose me! Bye!" The camera turns off.

 **Delanie Rios - The Method Actress** ( _Da Ruff Mastermind_ )

Audition tape: The video starts off with showing a tan girl with brown wavy long hair and green eyes on a film set. She has a giant smile plastered onto her face. "Well, hello Total Drama people. My name is Delanie and I'm a method actress. You've seen me in bit roles in movies like Grunge Party and Psychodelic Fever and also in comic relief supporting roles in comedy films such as Lawrence Washburn: Dead or Alive and Simon Paul at the Gigolo Ball. I have also acted in theatre as Abigail Williams in my father's version of The Crucible. Speaking of roles, I just landed the role as Tiffany Langham in a coming of age teen film about a girl moving across America to Queens, New York and edging complete strangers. I am doing research on the stereotype and I thought this show would help me with that. Due to being a method actress, I have a very diverse skill set. I can hunt and swim. Plus, I can crump really well. Just put on some bounce music and y'all will be amazed. Hopefully, I just won't have to deal with scorpions if I'm selected." The camera then turns off.

 **Elias Jackson - The Suck-Up** ( _Curcle_ )

Audition tape: The camera flickers on to show a white ceiling. "No, down here." A voice says, and the camera is pulled downward, showing a very short kid with black hair and glasses. The entire wall behind him is covered with Total Drama posters. "Hello Total Drama!" The boy smiles. "I'm Elias Jackson. I have been watching your show since I was a kid, and it is AMAZING!" He yells. "Anyway, I have a variety of skills to bring to the competition, so choose me!" He says, smiling. He reaches for the camera, and thinking it turned off, he turns around. He starts tearing down the Total Drama posters. "Let's see if that'll get me on," he mutters. The camera turns off and the tape ends.

 **Gloria Da Costa - The Conniving Haggler** ( _Fromantheman_ )

Audition tape: The camera turns on and it shows a chubby dark skinned girl in a room that looks akin to a ditch of buried treasure. The girl gave a cocky grin and began to speak. "Hello, Total Drama Seasons." The girl said in a thick Portuguese accent. "The name is Gloria Da Costa. I have a certain talent in the ways of persuasion. I am what some would call a 'con artist', yes. But I consider it an art form. If one is able to steal someone's watch and convince them to buy it back at twice its original price. That must amount to something, no? Well, I'm in this for the cash. Although, there's no way I won't be making some money on the side. I plan on bringing multiple wares to sell, along with my manipulative talk to ensure this cash prize. Along with some extra money from the other chump players..." She gives a devious grin before the camera shuts off.

 **Jacque Cortez Metoyer - The Mafia Connect/Convicted Felon** ( _Da Ruff Mastermind_ )

Audition tape: The video starts off with showing a skinny dark skinned boy sitting on a curb. When he speaks, it's in French. "Je l'espère que vous êtes prêt Christopher" (English translation: I hope you are ready Cristopher)." He says this in a very intimidating voice. "Well hello Total Drama Losers. My name is Jacque Cortez Metoyer. It's J.C. Montgomery if police are asking. My employer told me about your crappy reality show and I said why the hell not. I watched the last seasons & I must say this. Y'all select horrible antagonists. If you're going to select an antagonist, select one that is surely going to bring drama to the game. Let me give you a rundown of your antagonists:

Heather. She was too lucky to be an antagonist in my eyes.

Sam. Don't select a supermodel to be a villain because this chick had no brains. HOW CAN YOU BE A VILLAIN WITHOUT ANY BRAINS!?

Jay. All Jay Boy did was manipulate two girls against each other & he let the idiots knock themselves out of the game. He would be dead if y'all came to where I'm from during Total Adventure or whatever it's called.

Flora. She was hot. I gotta admit that but she was too psychotic in my opinion to be an effective antagonist & it says something when you are voted off your team before the clear main antagonist.

Stephen & Ignatius. Again you got dummies to be antagonists. Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dumbass are little guppies in the ocean where I'm a great white shark. Stephen was an insecure cry baby who was controlled by his family. Ignatius is probably the only one I would've had respect for. However, you don't directly try to kill, harm, or maim the host. He was a dumb SOB who doesn't know to control hisself.

Taylor. She was too predictable & she made me yawn with her juvenile actions. I do give her kudos for eliminating the idiots but her insanity led to her demise.

Now I have stated my case. Esto te sorprenderà mi amigo (English translation: This will shock you my friend). Also, Chris. My boss is part of the Mafia and apparently you owe him some fat stacks. You might wanna accept me or you might lose the most precious thing that you treasure the most. Your life. Hopefully you'll select the 9th Ward convicted felon. I am sure to bring drama to your pathetic little show. Daddy Racks at dis mug. You will pay what you owe, Chris. Also, if you don't select me, don't ever set foot in New Orleans. My gang & my boss's gang will find you and-" the camera abruptly turns off.

 **Janae - The No-Nonsense Mastermind** ( _Storm Of Azareth_ )

Audition tape: A short Asian girl with glasses and jet black hair smirked at the camera. "Greetings, Chris McLean. You may remember me from last season. Yes, I am Stephan's much smarter and more attractive sibling." She laughs. "By the time your show starts, I will be much prepared to take on at least seventy-five different personalities. Unlike my idiotic brother, my analysis on different personalities will be used to further advance me in the game. I promise to take the lead and devise plans that will certainly eliminate fifty percent or more of this next seasons cast."

Suddenly Stephan himself walks into the room, carrying a drink on a platter. "What are you doing?"

Janae takes the drink from the platter and takes a sip. She immediately puts it back. "It's too sweet. Redo it."

"But-" Stephan groans as she shushes him and lets him out.

"As you can see," She continues, "I have Stephan wrapped around my finger. If he can make it to the final four, I can clearly make it farther than he did. Bet on that." Janae smirks and shuts the camera off.

 **Katherine Larson - The Troubled Celebrity** ( _Galaxy Diamonds_ )

Audition tape: The video turns on and the beautiful Katherine Larson is shown sitting between a man and a woman with a fake smile on her face. "Hello, Total Drama creators." The man says.

"You may know this girl as Katherine Larson." The woman says.

"Tell them why you want to be on their show." The man nudges her.

"I want to show the world who the real Katherine Larson is." Kat smiles. She brushes her black hair behind her ear.

"Of course you do." The woman smiles at the camera. "Katherine here would be a great player. She wouldn't break any rules. Her reputation as a good girl and her celebrity status is sure to attract a large fanbase from outside of the reality world."

Kat just stays smiling.

"Yes." The man smirks. "Perhaps we can... Help each other," He pulls out a checkbook, "If you think otherwise."

Kat gets nudged again. This time, it's by the woman. "If you give me a chance, I'll help you out in all my interviews. I'm so excited to be on Total Drama Seasons! And if you pick me,"

"WHEN," The woman corrected.

"I promise not to disappoint!" Kat said and smiled wider.

 **Lesley - The Cocky Street Artist** ( _Reliks_ )

Audition tape: A tall, bald young man with brown eyes turns on the camera and relaxes back. He is largely built with muscle. "Sup, Total Drama idiots? It's your boy Lesley here- YES that can be a guys name too." He cracks his knuckles and holds up a paintbrush and some paint. As you can see, I'm an artist. He shows off some paintings around his room then reveals one of Chris McLean. "Here's my newest painting of Mr. Chris McLean. I think it's enough to get on the show, correct? It's perfectly painted to every detail. All the wrinkles, moles, nose hairs..." He chuckles. "Just pick me, damn it. I'll give you some good reviews." He smirks and the camera shuts off.

 **Luigi Oscuro - The Italian Lolicon** ( _Fromantheman)_

Audition tape: A camera comes into focus to show a thin, pale boy with a small mustache in a dark room. The boy's ensemble is comprised entirely of black, sans his white gloves. "Ciao, Total Drama. The name is Luigi. My friend Rosa has a great interest in this show and we both have had interest in applying. I am the kind of person you just must put on your side. Because, if not..." Luigi chuckles slightly. "You mustn't even know." The Italian boy gave an unsettling smile before shutting the camera off.

 **Maddie Swenson - The Sweet Swimmer** ( _chainedforce_ )

Audition tape: We see a short girl sitting on a bed with a green comforter. "Grace, is it rolling?" she asks. The camera moves up & down. "Ok. I'm Maddie, and I'd just love to be on Total Drama! I'm a good team player, I'm smart, and even if I don't win, I'll walk away from this with my head held high. Thanks for watching! Bye!" The tape ends.

 **Nicholas Knowles - The Internet Sensation** ( _CyanoticNightmare_ )

Audition tape: The camera fades into a colorful room with a boy in the center with bright blue hair sitting on a bright pink bed which is covered in colorful pillows and BOTDF and Avril Lavigne posters behind him. "Hi there! I'm Nicholas Knowles and I would absolutely love to join the show, I've watched all of the past seasons and I became obsessed with the show, especially Jay, But I'm not like Asandra and that obsessed with him like she was with Carter!-" He begins a long rant about the show and how much he loves it. Finally, he realizes how much he just said, blushes and clears his throat. "So sorry about ranting! Please choose me!" The camera goes black.

 **Nolan Gallagher - The Gambling Gentlemen** ( _Asujoll_ )

Audition tape: A boy with spiky orange hair, light skin, and rectangular glasses appears. "Okay, I'm Nolan, and, in case you couldn't tell, I have a thing for gambling. I have decided that if you let me in the game, I'll try this fun little experiment. I'm going to make every decision in the game based on the roll of a die." He holds up his die. "Because why not? I'm a lucky man, so maybe if I make enough good rolls, I could even win the game. I'm curious to see what will happen, and I know you are too. That is all."

 **Tonya Jane Peterson - The Southern Thrillseeker** ( _NerdyNightStocker_ )

Audition tape: The setting is inside a huge red barn with towers of hay and a green tractor off to the side. A group of rowdy-looking teenagers are shouting encouragement to a blonde girl in the center of the shot. She is holding a rope and grinning at the camera. "Hey, y'all! This is TJ getting ready to show you why I should be on Total Drama Seasons! RELEASE THE PIG!" A red-headed boy holding a squirming swine gently puts it down. The pig sees TJ, squeals and starts running away from her. She gives chase and they both run in and out of camera frame while their audience cheers. Finally, TJ makes a lasso with her rope and releases it, hooking the pig's back leg. She jump-tackles the squealer and hog-ties it. She stands with her hands on her hips and stares down proudly at her bound captive. TJ was left breathing slightly heavily. "You got faster, Petunia. But I still gotcha!" She looks at the camera again. "That's just a taster! Pretty please pick me for the show! I can tackle anythin' y'all can throw at me!" She gives a wave and bends down to untie her pet pig while the camera fades to black.

 **Vincent Sebastian Stumboe - The Tough (Violinist) Jock** ( _NerdyNightStocker_ )

Audition tape: The setting is a dark hallway. The camera is slowly traveling down the hallway to a closed door with light shining through the cracks. A violin can be heard all throughout as well as a young boy's snickering. The voice that was snickering speaks behind the camera. "Presenting the greatest hidden talent in our family, the best violinist in Edmonton... Vinnie Stumboe." A small hand reaches out and slowly opens the door to reveal a guy's bedroom with hockey equipment strewn about and posters of famous hockey players on the walls.

In the center of the room is a teenager with a black crewcut playing the violin so fervently that he sways about with every movement. He abruptly stops, breaking a string with his bow and a stunned expression crosses his face. His face then contorts to anger. "Frankie! I told you that I would do the audition for Total Drama at the rink later! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oops. I guess I misheard you, Maestro." The boy behind the camera says. "My bad."

Vince picked up his broken violin. "Look what you made me do! Do you know how much these strings cost?! JUST GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE DWEEB!" He picks up a hockey puck and throws it at the camera. It makes contact and the camera goes to a static screen.

* * *

 **There we have it! The cast for this season!**

 **What are your pregame thoughts? Who from the new cast do you think you'll like and dislike? Anyone you can see winning solely based on their audition tapes? Any other comments?**

 **The first episode will be next!**


	3. Seasons Come And Go

Here we go!

* * *

 **Seasons Come And Go**

"Well, hello there!" Everyone's favorite host, Chris McLean said as he grinned his infamous grin at the camera. He was dressed in his winter clothing and was high in a helicopter. "It's time for another season of Total Drama!" He paused. "Now that you're all done applauding, it's time to announce a few things." He said matter-of-factly. "We have brought in sixteen completely new cast members! Now, you've all been asking online... What will the new season do to top the past few? We've had a campsite, an adventure, holidays, now what?"

"Spill it already!" Chef's voice was heard in the background.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Pay attention to the helicopter." He said. He turned back to the camera. "Fans! Haters! Viewers! Welcome to the Yukon!" He is zoomed out of to reveal a land of snow beneath the helicopter. "Now I know you're wondering why we are here... It's winter time! AKA the first section of our season." He smirks. "This season will be based on the four different seasons of the year. To spice things up, each season will bring a new twist. I know what you may be wondering." He paused and looked at an angle away from the camera, then got annoyed. He spoke louder this time. "I said, I know what you may be wondering."

"Oh! Ahem." Chef realized this was his cue and he cleared his throat. "What's the first twist?"

"Oh, right!" Chris smiled. "The first season is about to begin, so I will reveal the twist. We're pretty high up, so." He extended his arm to show two different houses, each separated by a large mountain. "I'll let you think about that for a second... Okay time's up! In this season, winter, the teams will compete in blind challenges. This means that they will each compete in their own challenge and the results will be compared. This also means that they will not know who's competing against them until the next season arrives."

Suddenly, a loud alarm goes off and Chris jumps up and down. "They're here! It's time to meet our first team! Say hello to the Autumn Leaves!"

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

A limo is seen driving towards the first house. Inside sits two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was 5'9", fair-skinned and muscular with broad shoulders. He had black hair in a crew-cut, and icy blue eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt with a school logo on it layered over a white t-shirt. He wore average blue jeans and white sneakers as well as a silver necklace with a musical note on it.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) He smiles and does a little hand gesture towards the camera. "Sup, everybody? Name's Vincent. You can call me Vincent, Vince, Vinnie, I don't really mind. I'm 16 years old even though I do look like I'm 23. I'm an athlete. I've played football, lacrosse, and now I play hockey. Hockey is my life. I'm actually pretty good at it." He holds up his necklace. "Look, I even have this hockey stick necklace..." He laughs nervously.

The girl was 5'3", slightly tan with a skinny body but big hips. She had brown hair with faded auburn streaks that ran down a little past her shoulders. She had blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with the words 'True Blue' written on it, jean shorts, teal flip-flops, and a braided headband.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm Maddie, I'm 15 years old and I'm a talented swimmer. I'm also very friendly and I'm a big people's person. I just don't want these traits to make me seem like another Bridgette, because I'm not. I can make big moves in this game if I wanted to..."

Maddie looked over to Vincent and shivered a little. "It's nice in here, but it's probably a bit chilly out there." She pulled out a grey sweatshirt from her bag.

"A bit?" Vincent chuckled. "It's probably freezing out there!"

"That's funny." Maddie grinned. "Cause what you call freezing, I'd probably call chilly. I have a tolerance for harsh winters. I'm from Halifax."

"Oh, are you?" Vincent nodded. "That's pretty cool. So this show will be a piece of cake to you."

"Well, until the season changes." Maddie laughed.

"Right." Vincent said.

"I think we're here!" Maddie pointed as the limo pulled up to the house.

"Awesome!" Vincent cheered as he opened the door and stepped out. He turned back around for Maddie. "Want me to help with those bags?"

"Oh, you don't have to." She smiled.

"It's fine. I can carry a lot of weight." He said.

"If you insist." She giggled and handed the bags over. As he pulled them from her, she jerked forward and fell face first in the snow.

"Oh crap!" Vincent dropped the bags and helped her up. "You okay?"

Snow was all over her face and she tried to smile. "Totally fine!" Maddie said. "Tolerance!"

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I do tend to be a little... Rough when it comes to some gestures."

The next limo made its way with two more people. The girl inside was none other than Stephan's little sister, Janae. "Ugh." She muttered. She was rather short at 4'11", had brown eyes under black rimmed glasses, and jet black hair up in a ponytail. She still looked timid and weak. She wore her purple button up shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) She is smirking. "I told you I would be back. I am precisely fourteen point nine now, meaning I'm much more mature and ready to take on this competition. I am still intellectual, sneaky, and underestimated. All good traits to have in a television show like this. Let me elaborate on my strengths. I have the ability to take control, win, use people, and I am always right. ALWAYS."

The boy sitting across from Janae studied her. He was very pale. He was also thin, despite being tall at 6'2". He had a small pencil mustache and his shaggy black hair went to the middle of his neck. His green eyes were baggy. He simply wore a black cloak, black beret and white gloves.

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) "At last! I have been accepted into a world full of different people. I knew there must be at least one Loli here, and I'm sitting right across from her."

"Why are you staring at me?" Janae asked Luigi.

Luigi gulped. "I am... Admiring the beauty of... Your breasts."

"Ew." Janae covered herself. "Get me out of this limousine before I throw myself out."

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) "Ah, right. Introductions. I am Luigi. I am Italian. I like candles, hazelnuts, and lolis." He creepily smiles.

Janae rushed into the house with Luigi hovering not far behind. "Wait!" He called.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Janae asked.

Vincent and Maddie rushed to the door to meet Janae and Luigi.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "So I come to the door and I see Janae, who made a guest appearance last season... I was not expecting to see her."

(Janae) "So the girl with brown hair introduces herself as Maddie, but I do not favor that name." She crosses her arms. "I like referring to people by their full name, so I'm just going to call her Madision. Whether that is her name or not."

"Where can I place my stuff?" Luigi asked Maddie, eyeing her up and down.

"Well, me and Vincent over here only found eight beds." Maddie explained. "So we aren't really sure what's going on."

"We think that Chris is going to make us share beds." Vincent said.

Luigi smiled a little and looked at Janae, who turned her head.

"No way, Luigi." She said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Ugh, I don't even enjoy speaking his name."

The next limo pulled up to the house. The guy that stepped out was short, skinny, and brown-skinned. He had dark brown eyes and a black fade under a black beanie. He wore a black jacket over a dark grey t-shirt, black sweatpants and red sneakers.

Confession Cam:

(JC) "Bonjour, bitches." He smirks. "Name's Jacque, but I want to be called JC, got it? Good." He cracks his fingers. "My main goal here is to get paid, which I'm already doing by being here." He chuckles. "Also, I want to make all these other villains look like the scum on the bottom of my tires after I speed over 'em." He shrugs.

The girl was fair-skinned and had a slim body with a medium sized chest. She had reddish brown hair with bangs completely covering her right eye, tied in a ponytail with a green bow. She also had green eyes. She wore a purple dress that stopped at her thighs. It had a green collar, and an aqua tie. She wore an opened green sweater, black yoga pants, and black knee high boots that go over the pants.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) She smiles and waves. "So I actually made it. Hi everyone, I'm Colleen. I am 16 years old and I love to make friends and I'm athletic and I have a twin brother that didn't make it I guess..." She frowns. "It's going to be hard competing without my brother Colin. He's the smart one."

"Hey!" Maddie greeted them and everyone exchanged names.

"You said you have a twin?" Vincent asked Colleen.

"Yeah." Colleen said. "We auditioned together. But I guess only I made it."

"Aw, that must suck for him." Vincent said.

Colleen shrugged. "It sucks for me too. I was sure we both made it on and were just hiding it from each other to surprise one another."

"Evidently, that's not the case." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Thank goodness Colleen's twin was rejected from the show. I can barely deal with her for five seconds. Imagine two of her."

JC and Vincent were sitting in a room. "Guess you're my roommate for the start of this." Vincent said to JC.

"Okay, so some ground rules." JC started. "Don't tell JC what to do. Don't question JC's motives. Don't be dumb. Got it?"

"I... Think so." Vincent said, eyebrows raised.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "This kid is shorter than me, but he's definitely more intimidating and those brown eyes... They pierce into your soul."

"Nice necklace." JC said to him.

"Thanks." Vincent said. "It's a... Hockey stick."

"Oh you play hockey, nice." JC said. "I don't have time for sports. I'd play if I did."

"Oh, why don't you have time?" Vincent asked.

"I have a profession to take care of." JC said.

"You?" Vincent asked. "I mean, oh, right."

"I guess we are in an alliance now." JC said while unpacking.

Vincent was confused and opened his mouth to say something, but JC gave him a piercing stare and he quickly shut his mouth.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "It's day one and I didn't intend to make an alliance on day one." He states. "I guess I'll go along with it then but I don't want this to be my downfall."

The final limo sped through the snowy street. In it was a very thin, tanned girl with blonde hair styled in pigtails and freckles on her face. She wore a red bra, jean shorts, and sandals. She had blue eyes and looked very confused.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "Uhhhh... Hi... I'm, uh, Arin... Part time... Uh... Model."

"I... Uh... Forgot. Where we were." Arin said to the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "We're in the Yukon."

"Oh..." Arin tilted her head sideways and nodded. "Right."

The boy was light skinned, about six feet tall, and very muscular. He had dark brown eyes and was bald. He wore a plain white tank top with multiple paint stainson it, black baggy jeans, black skater shoes and a backpack. "This limo couldn't go any faster?"

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Names Lesley. I'm 16 and I have a reason to be confident that I'm winning this game. First of all, the last few winners didn't even really try, so I know I don't have to try. I just have me, myself, and my spray cans in my backpack."

"So... What's your name again?" Arin asked.

"Lesley." He said.

"Isn't that... Uh, like... A girls name?" She asked.

"No." Lesley said annoyed. "...It's unisex."

"Uni... what?" A confused Arin tilted her head.

The limo came to an abrupt stop, causing Arin to fall.

"We're here!" Lesley said and jumped over her to exit the limo. "Hello!" He yelled as he entered the house.

"Hi!" Colleen smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Colleen."

"Lesley." He grinned.

"Hey, Lesley!" Maddie said, joining them.

"Nice to meet you, bro." Vincent said, shaking his hand.

"Who are you?" Janae asked Arin as she walked in.

Arin jumped up. "Oh... Hi. I'm model... Part time Arin."

Janae rose her eyebrow. "Uh... Okay."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "She's the dumb model type. This means I can use her as a pawn."

(Arin) She smiles. "I think Janae... Likes me."

"Contestants!" Chris's voice rang on some speakers in the house.

"Chris!" Colleen cheered.

"Gather around in the living room." His voice said.

Vincent, Maddie, JC, Arin, Colleen, Luigi, Lesley, and Janae all sat in the living room.

"Where is he?" Luigi asked.

"Not with you." Chris said as he appeared on a television screen.

"Oh what is this, Big Brother?" Lesley groaned.

"No." Chris said, annoyed. "And I don't want it to be. Anyway. For the first season, this is how I will be communicating with you and the other team."

"Why do you say that like if we aren't going to be together?" Maddie asked.

"Because you aren't." Chris said. "Congratulations! Your team name is the Autumn Leaves!" A gold emblem with a leaf in the middle appeared on screen.

"Nice." Luigi smiled.

"Wait, why aren't we going to be with the other team?" Colleen asked.

"This is the first twist of the season. You won't know who you're competing against! The other team will live in another house."

"That's strange." Vincent said. "How does that work?"

"Obviously the challenges will be based on time or quality. That way they can judge us and make a decision on who wins based on those two things." Janae said. "Simplified enough for you?"

"Janae." Chris said. "Shut up. Anyway, yes that is what is going to happen."

"Listen, I don't care about that." JC said. "Talk about how this heating system works."

"Of course." Chris grinned on the screen. "Don't worry, both houses are heated... Well, only if you win." The screen turned to static and he disappeared.

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) "This is very bad..." He says with an uneasy expression on his face. "I thought I would get to meet more lolis. Here... There's only like... One and a half." He starts to go off in Italian.

(Janae) She tightens her ponytail. "According to my observations, Arin, Maddie, and Colleen are disposable and are no threat to me whatsoever. JC and Luigi annoy me, therefore they are my first targets. As of right now, Lesley and Vincent are irrelevant to me."

(Colleen) "I'm still a little upset that Colin isn't here... But I guess I'm going to have to start using my own brains for something."

(Maddie) "I was a little iffy about being here, but I found an indoor pool here! It's going to be awesome! A summer... Er, winter... Spring, summer and fall! I won't forget." She giggles.

(Vincent) "I can't wait to start competing and showing off my athletic abilities!" He pauses, then sighs. "I just wish I would have brought... No, it would have broken. I just wish I could play it. This is going to be hard without it."

(JC) He is annoyed and has his arms crossed. "So part of the reason why I came was to terrorize Chris McLean but he isn't even here! This is baloney."

(Arin) "Uh... I can't wait to start this shoot... When do I start posing?"

(Lesley) He is chewing bubblegum and he blows a big bubble. After it pops her smirks. "Can't wait to show everyone in the show how to win."

"There we have it, folks!" Chris said. "You just met the Autumn Leaves! Now it's time to meet the next team... The Summer Suns!" He pointed towards the other house and a limo that was approaching it.

* * *

The Summer Suns

The boy and girl both looked very familiar to the eyes of viewers. The boy was dark skinned with a small and slightly feminine figure (muscle in just the right places). He had bright blue hair spiked up it the front with the back cut short, dark green wide doe eyes, and a scar right below the left side of his collarbone. He wore a white v necked shirt with 'Fitness? More like Fitness Whole Pizza in My Mouth' written on the front and brightly colored pink skinny jeans and bright green high top converse. He was also wearing different colored bracelets on his wrist and a pink string necklace around his neck with a rust colored liquid filled jar with the Aries zodiac sign on it. On the sleeve on his right arm, he had a sleeve of tattoos, a dark green dragon that makes it's way up his arm to the top where it's blowing some fire out onto his neck. Surrounding the dragon is all kinds of red and black roses with vines wrapping every which way, trapping the dragon in it's hold. On his right arm, there was half of a sleeve that consisted of a galaxy theme.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) He has a big smile on his face. "Yes! Nicholas Knowles is actually on Total Drama! This is just so exciting and great! I'll get even more fans now! If you don't already, subscribe to my YouTube channel 'NickSuperAwesomeVlog' and make sure to watch my videos!"

Nick whistled a tune as he looked at the girl, who wore sunglasses. "I'm Nick!" He finally said and smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl was light skinned, skinny, and had straight black hair that went down to her upper back. She wore a striped black and nude bandeau top and high-waisted denim shorts, black wrap around heels and a nude sleeveless cardigan. She also had on diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and a bracelet with several charms on them. "Katherine." She said quietly.

The boy raised an eyebrow and studied her and her jewelry, then gasped. "No way."

"What?" She asked.

"Take off your sunglasses." Nick said. "Please."

"Okay..." Katherine said, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her hazel eyes, brought out by the makeup all around her eyes and on her face.

"Oh my gosh." Nick squealed and started fanning himself. "You. You're. You. Are. Oh my. You." He breathed quickly and heavily.

Katherine looked down. "Katherine Larson, I know." She sighed.

"EEEEEP!" Nick jumped up and down. "I can't believe it I can't believe it I can't believe it!"

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Yes, I'm the ever so famous Kat Larson." She sighs. "Good girl of course. Perfect, even." She smiles.

(Nick) "So I'm in the same limo as Katherine freaking Larson! Yes, the actress slash singer!"

"So, I don't know if you know me." Nick said as they entered their house. "Probably not, but I'm a semi-famous vlogger. Obviously not as famous as you." He giggled.

"I haven't heard of you." Katherine said. "Sorry."

"Not a problem!" Nick smiled and hugged her. "You know, I once did a review to your movie, 'Sweet Persuasion' and I also did a cover to your hit song!"

Katherine timidly smiled. "Thank you."

"This is so great! That I'm going to share this experience with you." Nick smiled. "Ooh! Let's look around the house."

Confession Cam:

(Nick) He does hand motions to exaggerate his speech. "Day 1. Two celebrities meet. They become friends. They promise to stick together till the end!" He snaps back into reality. "Okay, that last one may not have happened, but it might as well have!"

"Knock knock." A female voice is heard walking through the front door. "Anyone home?" She had tan skin, was 5'8", curvy, had long wavy brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt with skinny jeans & orange sneakers, and a grey fedora.

Nick and Katherine came downstairs to welcome the new pair of people into the house. At the sight of the girl, Nick freaked and she freaked along with him. Even Katherine gasped a little.

"No way!" Nick gasped. "You're Delanie freaking Rios! The actress!"

"And you! You're Nicholas freaking Knowles!" Delanie laughed.

"You know me?" Nick gasped.

"Of course." Delanie chuckled. "I've seen all your videos."

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Yes, it is I, Delanie Rios, professional method actress. I'm here because one, it's like the most popular reality TV show out right now and two, I'm using to prepare for my big breakout role!" She smirks. "It's going to be hard though, since Nick Knowles and Kat Larson are here."

"I know you too, of course!" Delanie said to Kat. "You're totally more famous then me!" She gasped. "You can give me tips for my new role!" She grabbed her by the hand and ran up the stairs. "Come on, roomie!"

The boy just stood there with Nick and he awkwardly waved. He had green eyes, fair colored skin and was pretty tall and chubby. His hair was reddish brown and short, but thick. He had bangs all across his forehead that went down above his eyebrows. He wore a purple unzipped hoodie over a green t-shirt with purple letters 'CV' on it, an untucked purple button down shirt under the t-shirt, black cargo shorts, dark gray mid socks, and black sneakers with green and purple shoe laces.

"I'm Nick." Nick smiled.

"I'm Colin." The boy smiled. "You can call me CV if you want... Or not."

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Colin. 16 years old. Obviously a dude." He laughed. "A couple things about me? I like video games, drawing anime, and sarcasm..." He sighs. "I also have a twin sister named Colleen. I know she'd get mad at me if I didn't mention her at least once." He giggles. "But since she isn't here, it's me on my own for once." He smiles.

Delanie sat Katherine on a bed and clapped her hands together. "So, Kat, can I call you Kat? Tell me why you're here! I'm here to prepare for my breakout role as Tiffany Langham!" She deepens her voice a little. "Moving cross country to the bustling New York City!"

Katherine nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "...Well, I'm here to show the world who I really am."

"Oh, stop being so humble." Delanie said. "You should be proud of your talents. You are an amazing actress!"

"You're telling me..." Katherine sighed.

"You know, I have always wanted to work with you." Delanie said. "Imagine starring as two best friends saving the day!"

"Well, maybe we can work together here." Katherine shyly suggested.

"Of course!" Delanie said. "Are you suggesting an alliance?"

"I don't want to use that word yet." Katherine said.

The next limo could be seen in the distance. In it was a skinny, lightly tanned boy wearing tan cargo pants and a blue and white striped shirt that was a size too small for him. He was very short and had short black hair and brown eyes with glasses.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "The names Elias. Eli for short." He smiles and breaths. "Some people may call me a" he does hand air quotations "suck-up, or whatever, but if that's what I have to do to get my way then I'll do it." He shrugs. "I'm really here to use the money to influence important people to make laws against bullying."

The girl was 5'6" and had a rustic peachy tan and a slim frame with a slight muscle tone. Her hair was wheat blonde and in a semi-high wavy ponytail that reached her upper back with thick bangs covering her forehead. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had olive green eyes and wore a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath tucked into blue denim shorts and mahogany cowboy boots.

"So, you're not from around the city, eh?" Eli asked her.

The girl smiled. "Not a chance." She said in a southern accent.

"I like your accent." Eli smiled. "And your shirt is so nice!" He nodded.

"Oh, this 'ol than'?" She laughed. "It's really just a hand-me-down."

"Well it looks great on you." Eli said.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Oh dear Chris, please don't let me be on the same team as her..."

(TJ) "The names Tonya Jane, but yer girl right here prefers to be called TJ. It's short and to the point. Ah'm so excited to be on this here show!" She laughed.

When they walked into the house, everyone stared at TJ. "What ya'll starin' at?" She laughed. "Ya'll never seen a country girl before?"

"No, actually." Colin said.

"Only in the movies." Delanie said. "Never in real life.

"Well it's yer lucky day, ain't it?" TJ smirked at her.

"...Wait... Haven't you heard of me?" Delanie asked. "Or her?" She pointed to Katherine.

"No..." TJ scratched her head. "Are ya'll famous or somethin'?"

"Actually... We aren't." Delanie smirked. "Well, I'm not." She corrected herself.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "In order to completely get into my role, I have to be perceived as normal by as many people as I can."

Delanie and Nick showed TJ and Eli around. "Oh boy, this is a really big home." TJ said. "Way more space than the house I live in back home."

"It's not that big." Delanie said. "I mean, there's only eight beds. And each of us has to get a roommate."

"Wonder who mine'll be." TJ grinned.

"I think it's gonna be a psycho." Delanie said.

"Oh my gosh Delanie!" Nick gasped. "Don't say that!"

"It's probably true!" She giggled.

"I wouldn't say it's completely impossible." Eli said. "I mean, everyone here seems pretty nice so far. And you." He looked at Delanie. "You are like my favorite actress. I've seen all your movies. You're great."

Delanie blushed. "Wow, thank you."

"Actress?" TJ asked.

"No big deal." Delanie smiled and pulled her into her room.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "For the record, no I am not truly a fan of Delanie Rios. I hate her acting and the only movie I saw with her in it was one I was forced to watch in school."

Colin and Katherine sat together in the foyer, waiting for the last pair to arrive. "So..." Colin said. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really." Katherine said. "I'm not that good at talking. But give me some lines and I'll talk the heck out of them." She laughed a little.

"Same here." Colin said. "But, not with the lines part." He corrected and gave a short laugh.

Katherine smiled. "Yeah."

"You like acting?" Colin asked.

"Well, it's what I do." Katherine said.

"But do you like it?" Colin turned to her.

"I have to." She said.

"Well, I haven't watched many things on TV nor have I listed to much pop music, but I'm sure you're good at what you do." Colin said. "I mean, I recognize your name more than Delanie's."

Katherine frowned. "Please, the last thing I want is to be compared to anyone here. I deal with enough of that in the real world."

"Of course." Colin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should be the last one comparing you to anyone. I hate when I get compared to people."

"You get compared to people?" Katherine giggled. "In what sense."

"You don't wanna know." Colin said.

"Or maybe you just don't want to tell me." Katherine said.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Katherine's pretty nice. Not a diva, like most celebrities."

(Katherine) "I think Colin can be my first real friend here."

The final limo headed toward the house. In it was a girl who was 5'4", had darkish skin, and a chubby body. She had a scar on her right cheek. Her hair was long, straight, and dark blonde and she had dark brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, grey pants, dark brown shoes, golden earrings, and golden amulet around her neck.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) She spoke in a thick Portuguese accent. "I am Gloria Da Costa. 17 years old. Half Portuguese and half White. I'm here only for the money, of course. That is why I brought along some... Wares to sell to these chumps. I'm sure someone on this show will have much money and little brain to be able to buy my things. Even if they don't, I can still persuade them." She says with confidence.

The boy was just looking out the window towards their new home for the first few challenges. He was light skinned, with a skinny but toned body. He had spiky orange hair, green eyes, and rectangular glasses. He wore a yellow T-shirt, red capri pants, black socks, and brown sandals. In his hand he was playing with a die.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "I am Nolan. I have a little thing for gambling. See this?" He holds up his die. "This is the sole thing that sets me apart from every single person you have met. This is my strategy. Every decision I make in this game will be based on whatever this die tells me to do each time I roll it." He shrugs. "It's a new concept, so it's bound to be entertaining."

Gloria tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, are you interested in buying a new die?" She asked. "I have a golden one. Or silver, if you aren't into that."

"I'd rather not." Nolan said. "This is my lucky die. I am not in any position to replace it."

"I'm sure you can reconsider that when I show you these impressive dice." Gloria insisted.

"No thanks." Nolan said and he opened the door to step out once the limo stopped.

Gloria shrugged and grabbed her bags.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I'll get him next time." She says a bit annoyed.

"The next two people are here!" Colin announced to the house as Nolan and Gloria stepped inside.

"Hi!" Delanie exclaimed, running down the stairs. "Don't be too surprised." She said before anyone else could speak. "Kat Larson and Nick Knowles are here too."

"You are famous." Gloria grinned at them.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) She is grinning wide. "Meaning they have money."

"And you're another one with an accent..." Eli said. "...Gr-EAT!" He smiled.

"Would you like to buy a bracelet?" Gloria asked, stepping past Eli and going straight to Nick. "The ones I have would look great on you."

"Another bracelet?" Nick asked. "Well, only if they're colorful!"

"I have the perfect one for you." She pulled out a rainbow colored bracelet.

"That's so cute!" Nick smiled. "I want it!"

"Sure thing." Gloria deviously smiled. "I'll take 50 Canadian bucks for it."

"Okay." Nick said, pulling out some money while staring at the bracelet. "Here you go."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria smiled.

"And you are?" TJ asked Nolan.

"Nolan." He said. "Of course, I'll have to consult my little friend if you want to know more." He said while looking at his die.

"Huh?" TJ rose an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Let's talk about how crazy it is that we're all in this big ol house! It sure is purdy in here too."

"So, what's with the die?" Eli asked Nolan.

Nolan rolled the die. "Three. I can't tell you." He simply stated.

Eli looked confused, but before he could respond, Chris's voice was heard. "Contestants..." He said in a playful voice. "Please gather around in the living room."

"Where is he?" Nick asked as they all sat.

Chris then appeared on the TV screen.

"Deja vu." Eli said.

"Don't even mention the Big Brother thing." Chris said, annoyed. "Anyway, this will be my terms of communication for you and the other team for the winter themed challenges. Yes, the first twist is that you and the other team will be competing against each other blind. You will both live in different houses until Spring time. Any questions?"

"So we are a team?" Delanie asked.

"He just said that." Eli said.

"Yes. And I did." Chris said. "You guys are officially known as the summer suns." A dark red emblem with a blazing hot sun appeared on the screen just before it turned to static.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "Only seven customers for the first part?!" She asked angrily. "This is terrible. I don't even know if I'm going to even make it that far."

(Delanie) "This whole seasons thing will be great for my acting!"

(Nick) "I'm so happy that my team has two other celebs in it! We're totally gonna be the most popular team."

(Colin) "I'm happy I'm here on my own. I've already started to form bonds without anyone else telling me to." He smiles. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

(Katherine) She shyly smiles. "Well, here goes nothing."

(Nolan) "As of right now, no one really knows about my little strategy. As far as announcing it to my team goes..." He rolls the die. "Not happening today." He shrugs. "Die rules."

(Eli) "My strategy for the first mini season is to lay low for a while. Maybe become a sidekick to someone until I can breakout."

(TJ) "Oh boy, Ah can't wait to get this show on the road!" She says enthusiastically. "To mom, dad, RJ, MJ, and of course Petunia. I miss ya'll! Ah'll bring it home for ya." She blows kisses to the camera.

"You have just met the new cast!" Chris smiled at the camera. "Of course, it's going to be a little strange having to announce challenges and eliminations on a TV screen, so hopefully winter gets over with quick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chef said. "How about having to have the food delivered? That ain't bad?"

"Shush." Chris said before turning back to the camera. "The teams have arrived and are settling in." He smirked. "We aren't going to give them much time to settle in before our first challenge, now are we? ...Haha, no. But that's all we have for today. Be sure to tune in next time for a brand new episode on total. Drama. SEASONS!"

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Maddie senses that Vincent is hiding something. Janae begins her plans to dominate her team. Delanie becomes frustrated with Kat. A few people are interested in knowing what Nolan is about.**


	4. Align With Me Me Me!

Just a warning: The challenge is short and the elimination ceremony is also short in this chapter so this is my apology in advanced. The next chapter will be so much better, I promise.

* * *

 **Align With Me Me Me!**

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

"This is a pretty neat house." Maddie said as she emerged from underwater. She wore a purple one piece with an open back.

"Yeah." Vincent agreed. "The indoor pool sure beats my house back home." He was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in. His navy blue swim trunks had a black hockey puck pattern on them.

"So you like hockey?" Maddie asked.

Vincent smiled. "Oh yeah, it's my life. I actually play it."

"That's cool." Maddie said.

"Yup." Vincent said. "I'm a forward, so I have to be very aggressive."

Maddie nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) She nervously laughs. "I have no idea what the hockey terms are."

"You play any sports?" Vincent asked her.

"Well, I'm a swimmer, if you count that." She said. "I'm pretty bad at most other sports." She chuckled.

"Ha, that's okay." Vincent said. "I'm sure your swimming will come in handy here. I'm not the best swimmer."

"Really?" Maddie asked.

Vincent frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that." Maddie said. "You just look so strong... I mean, you are... So do you play any other sports?"

"I've played lacrosse and football." He said.

"Cool." Maddie said. "I like your necklace by the way."

Vincent looked down at his necklace. "Oh, yeah? Thanks."

"You like music?" Maddie asked him.

"It's a hockey stick." Vincent said.

"Really?" Maddie got closer. "Cause it looks a lot like-"

"It's a hockey stick." Vincent repeated then smiled as he got up and grabbed his towel. "I'm going to go change. I'm pretty hungry."

"Alright." Maddie waved him goodbye and began to swim again.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Vincent, I don't know what you're trying to hide, but I know a musical note when I see it." She crosses her arms. "I do play a couple instruments."

(Vincent) "I don't want to reveal my little secret yet." He smiles. "I will, of course. But not now."

Janae sat on a couch in the living room, writing in her notebook. "Alright," She said to herself. "So, Vincent has a large amount of strength and Arin is brainless..."

She was interrupted by a knock on the doorway. It was Luigi, holding a platter full of breakfast. She raised her eyebrow as he smiled and set the platter right next to her on the couch. "Good morning, bella. I put together this platter for you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Janae slowly said.

Luigi stood there smiling. "So... Uh, may I join you in sitting."

"I'm actually going over my strategy as we speak, Luigi." Janae said. "I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to add to it."

"Bella, let me be apart of this strategy." Luigi nodded and sat next to her. "I can help you win."

She scooted away from him. "Luigi, do you really think that?"

He nodded. "Let us ally ourselves together. It will help us both. I get to work and be with a beautiful little girl, and you get my loyalty."

Janae looked at Luigi, then smirked. "I'll think about it. But leave me alone for now. If I need you, I'll come to you."

"Very well, bella." He bowed and got up. "And by the way, bella means beautiful in Italian."

"Thanks." Janae fake smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "When Luigi and I first met, he told me he admired my... breasts..." She looks down at her chest, then back up at the camera. "I don't have any."

(Luigi) "An ally! With the one girl I'm interested in. How exciting!"

Janae got up and walked towards the dining room, where Arin and JC were sitting. She stopped and eavesdropped at the doorway.

"So." JC said. "You're looking pretty good."

"Thanks." Arin smiled.

"You know, we'd be a pretty good team working together." JC said.

"I thought we were on the same team." Arin said.

"I meant an alliance." JC said.

"...Alliance?"

"You know, secretly working together." JC said.

"I, uh, don't get it." Arin scratched her head.

JC rolled his eyes.

Confession Cam:

(JC) "Trying to get Arin on my side is like trying to talk to a pole." He shakes his head. "I'm going to need an ally quick if I want to make it far in this game or I might as well be the first boot."

JC gave up on Arin and walked away. Janae walked in right as JC left.

"Arin." Janae said blankly.

"Um... Hi." Arin said.

"Do you know why I am here?" Janae asked.

"Cause... Uh... You want some money?" Arin asked.

"No." Janae said. "I mean why I am here talking to you."

"Well, uh, do you want to be my friend?" Arin asked.

"...Yes." Janae smirked when Arin smiled.

"Oh really?" Arin high-fived her. "That's pretty, uh, neat."

"Yes." Janae smiled. "And do you know what friends do?"

"What?" Arin asked.

"They help each other." Janae grinned.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "With Arin as my pawn and Luigi in my back pocket, making the merge will be easy. I just need two more votes to go my way and I'm solid."

Colleen paced around the hallway and looked in each room until she found someone to talk to.

"You're strong." She said as she sat on the floor.

"Nice observation." Lesley chuckled. He was spray painting the wall.

"I was just saying." Colleen smiled. "That looks pretty good so far."

"I know." Lesley smirked. "So, why are you here?"

"The real question is, why are you vandalizing the wall?" Colleen laughed.

"Look around." Lesley said. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Colleen observed.

"Exactly." Lesley said. He then continued on his art. "This room has nothing in it. It was probably designed for me. Chris knew I would bring my cans here."

"He probably did." Colleen said. She sighed. "I wonder why he didn't let my brother in."

"Brother?"

"Me and my twin brother applied. Together." Colleen explained.

"It's obvious." Lesley said. "They didn't want the same person here."

"But we're not really alike." Colleen said.

"But you two would have worked together, right?" Lesley asked.

"Well, probably." Colleen said.

"That's it." Lesley grinned. "It's an unfair advantage."

"People have had that in this game before." Colleen said.

"They earned it." Lesley said. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm pretty much experienced at everything."

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Lesley is really cocky... But he's a good listener.. And talker." She raises an eyebrow.

(Lesley) "As for Colleen, she's kinda annoying. Definitely one of those popular girl types. But I won't tell her that, because hey. If I need an ally, she's probably the closest one I got."  


* * *

 **The Summer Suns**

Eli sat up in his bed and looked towards the other bed in the room, where Nolan sat shuffling some cards around.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Nolan... Is interesting to say the least."

"Nolan." Eli said.

"That's my name." Nolan said dryly.

"Yes." Eli smiled. "It is a cool name."

"Thank you." Nolan said.

"And I'm really liking your orange hair." Eli said. "Beats my black hair."

"Thanks again." Nolan said.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "...I'm just gonna get straight to the point."

"Do you want to work together?" Eli asked. "You know, we're roomies... You've got great hair... And I definitely need you you know."

Nolan sat still for a second, then dropped his die on the floor and gave it a peek. "No thanks."

"Wh-what?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I can't." Nolan shrugged and looked at him.

"What, it's the rules?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Nolan said.

"Of what? What rules?" Eli asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm allowed to." Nolan said.

Eli got up and left the room. "I'll find someone else then." He groaned.

He walked a few feet toward the next door and knocked. Gloria opened it up.

"Hello." She smiled. "Here to buy?"

"Actually, I'm here for TJ." Eli said.

"Me?" Her southern voice was heard behind Gloria's face.

"Yes, TJ. I want to talk to you." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Ooh, well this'll be excitin'! Nobody's talked game to me yet." She smiles.

"Listen, we both aren't used to the social aspect of this game, so we should work together." Eli said to her.

"Wowwee!" TJ smiled. "Ah can't believe someone like you would wanna work with a girl like me!"

"Of course I want to work with you." Eli smiled. "You're very pretty and you seem strong and smart."

TJ blushed. "You think ah'm purdy? Thank ya!"

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Eli sure is sweet, but I had another person in mind too." 

"Ah was actually interested in someone else, too." TJ said.

"That's great, who?" Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I was expecting her to say... I dunno, Colin... But this girl says-"

"Nolan." TJ whispered. "He's got something about him that's interesting to me."

Eli rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I already tried with him." He sighed. "He didn't except. Maybe it's because of my height. Or my glasses."

"Silly!" TJ roughly rubbed her hand through Eli's hair. "He's got glasses too!"

"Point is, I tried." Eli frowned. "Maybe if you talk to him?"

"Ah can try!" TJ smirked and got up.

"Not now though." Eli stopped her. "Give him some time."

"Right." TJ nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) He snickers. "Good luck."

Delanie closed the door behind her, Katherine and Nick.

"Okay, here's the deal." Delanie said. "We obviously have to work together since we're known."

"Right." Nick smiled.

"But there's a problem with that." Delanie said. "It's expected."

"It is." Katherine muttered.

"So we have to work twice as hard." Delanie said. "Because as far as I'm concerned, we're on the bottom."

"The bottom?!" Nick gasped. "How can that be?"

"We're famous. We're like, automatic threats." Delanie said. "Which is why we need to work together, so are you guys in?"

Nick grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he threw his hand out and Delanie put hers over his.

"Kat?" Delanie asked. "We're counting on you."

"Okay..." Katherine timidly smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "It's not that I don't want to work with Delanie and Nick... I just don't want to be... Typecasted." She frowns. "Ugh, that was an acting term."

(Delanie) "I know I have to make sure Katherine is on the same page as me and Nick." She states. "She isn't as confident as I am despite being quite famous."

(Nick) "Oh boy! This is so unreal right now! I'm in an alliance with freaking Kat Larson and Delanie Rios! I'm on Total Drama!"

"Have you seen Delanie?" Colin asked Gloria, who shrugged.

"I don't know. She's not my roommate." Gloria said. "Hey, would you like to buy a walkie talkie? It will allow you to communicate with her."

Colin looked at Gloria and seriously thought about it, but came to his senses. "No thanks for now, but I'll get back to you on that."

Gloria frowned. "Get back to me quick, okay?"

"Sure." Colin smiled and headed up the stairs, where Delanie stopped him.

"Hey." She smiled. "Why so rushy?"

"I'm just looking for Katherine." He said.

"What for?" Delanie questioned. "An alliance? You can't do that." She said, holding onto his arm.

"I just want to be her friend." Colin said.

Delanie shook her head. "People like Katherine don't befriend people like you." She said sadly. "That only happens in the movies to be honest."

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Yeah." Delanie said. "It's sad, but true."

"Okay." Colin frowned. "I guess you're right." He turned around and headed back downstairs.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) He is frowning. "I guess I didn't make a friend?" He sighs. "This talking thing is really complicated."

(Delanie) "As I said before, I'm great at method acting." She smiles. "That was me _acting_ like a bitch." She gasps. "Oh no, they're not gonna air me cursing, right?"

Colin headed downstairs to the dining room, where Nolan sat rolling around his die. He studied Nolan for a bit, to the point where Nolan noticed he was staring at him.

"Hi." Colin finally had the courage to say. "I'm Colin."

"And I'm Nolan. But we knew that already." Nolan smirked as he got up and shook Colin's hand. "I am now your ally." He rolled his die again. "And friend."

Colin was taken by surprise. "O-oh!" He looked at Nolan, confused. "My ally? As in alliance?"

"Yes." Nolan smiled. "Now, if we lose. I will vote whichever way you vote, or I will give you a name. It all depends on the roll of this die."

"So, your strategy is to let that thing make all your decisions for you?" Colin asked.

"Precisely." Nolan said.

Colin laughed. "That's so intriguing!"

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "Yes, all it takes is the simple roll of the die." He holds up his die.

(Colin) "That was an interesting turn of events!"

* * *

"Campers!" Chris's voice was heard. "Get your butts to the living room ASAP."

Both teams happily rushed to sit in their own living room.

"It's time for your first challenge!" He smirked. "Under one of the couches, you will find a map that leads to a buried treasure. You must dig to find your buried treasure as fast as possible. Both teams have an equal shot at winning and the time begins once I say go. You must choose a team captain to lead the team and find the treasure, which is a special key. I'll tell you what it does after the challenge is completed. The team that collects the treasure and all come back and take a seat on the couch in the fastest time wins. Ready? Set? GO!"

* * *

"Here's the map." JC said, pulling it out from under the couch. "I'll be the team leader."

"Whoa, who nominated you boss?" Janae stepped up to him.

"The map did." JC said, staring at Janae.

Janae was unnerved. "Can I have it, please?"

"No." JC said. "You ain't no queen here. You might run your brothers life, but you ain't runnin no show this time."

"Excuse me?" Janae rose an eyebrow. "I'll let you know, people like you do not make it past the first round."

"Watch me." JC smirked. "And learn." He started heading out.

Confession Cam:

(JC) "I'm not taking orders from anyone here. I'll lead, Janae." He says threateningly.

(Janae) "Little does he know that it is I who will have the last laugh." She says, annoyed.

(Lesley) "I see these two idiots arguing over who's going to lead the team. This is a classical way to put the target on yourself. I'm gonna stay out of this drama for now to buy me some time. It's way smarter."

"Alright, Suns." Delanie smiled. "Does anyone have a problem with me leading this one?"

"Nope." Eli smiled.

"Not at all." TJ said.

"Go for it." Nolan said.

"Here, you might want this." Katherine smiled and gave Delanie the map.

"Right." Delanie studied the map. "This way to the shovels!"

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "My team isn't really the leader type, so I took it upon myself to step up for everybody. I acted it out once."

"Okay, so there's only seven shovels." Vincent observed.

"It's cause the leader doesn't get one." JC smirked at Janae.

"So where do we start digging?" Maddie asked. "I'm ready!"

"There!" JC pointed. "It's about 50 feet down."

"Fifty feet?!" Colleen gasped.

"Sounds... Uh... Hard." Arin said.

"Heheh, hard." Luigi chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "My allies, everyone." Janae rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Get digging!" Delanie said.

"Let's do this!" Nick said and he started digging.

"Dig, everyone!" TJ smiled.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "I love this here challenge." She says. "Can it get any better?"

"Wait, I have an idea." Colin said. "We don't want to dig a straight hole down, because then it will be hard to get up. I say we dig like a staircase so we can get back up fast and without problem."

"Very smart." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Not really, anyone with a brain could have thought that."

* * *

"Who will win the first challenge of the season? Who will be the first person eliminated from Total Drama Seasons? Find out after this break!" Chris McLean winked.

 _Commercial Break_

Static. Then Micky's (from Total Drama Adventure) face appears on the screen.

"Sup, losers!" Micky grinned. "Or should I be saying that to myself." He shrugs. "Okay, I get it. I was eliminated first. I lost and never came back. But guess what haters?" He smirks. "It's about to be Micky's opportunity to shine once more." He crosses his shoulders satisfied. "That's right, I'm coming back. I'll be the first one to tell you... Since I was the first one eliminated. And I'm not going to let _anyone_ throw me overboard this time." He grins as static ends his little monologue.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Seasons." Chris smiled at the camera. "The last time we saw them, the contestants were digging their way to the treasure. Since then, they have both come up with their keys. Now I have to announce who made it back in faster time... Don't worry, you didn't miss much." He shrugged. "Contestants! Ready to hear who won the challenge? The team that won the challenge... Will use the key to unlock their heating system! And that team is... The Summer Suns! Congratulations! Autumn Leaves, cast your votes in the bathroom of your house. The loser will be eliminated and will be kicked out."

 **The Summer Suns**

"We did it!" Nick cheered. "We won!"

"That's great." Delanie smiled.

"Thanks to Colin." Eli smiled. "His idea was brilliant!"

"Yeah, but with my leading-" Delanie came in.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "I don't want Colin to think he's in a lot of power here. He's used to being unpopular wherever he's from."

Delanie had Katherine and Nick with her in their room. "Well, good news is that we made it through the first challenge."

"We aren't the first ones to go!" Nick cheered.

"That's good." Katherine smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "They must be here to congratulate me." Delanie smiled as she opened the door to find Gloria with a crown.

"Crown for the leader?" Gloria deviously smiled.

Delanie smiled. "I like this!" She picked it up and put it on. "How much?"

"Fifty..." Gloria smirked as she saw Delanie pulling out her wallet. "Five." She smirked. She then looked at Katherine. "Did Colin find you this morning?"

"What?" Katherine asked.

"He was-" She stopped as Delanie eyed her and reluctantly gave her the money. "Looking for you." She chuckled and closed the door on her way out.

"Darn it." Delanie muttered under her breath.

"He was looking for me?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't know that." Delanie said. "Nope, not at all."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Maybe he didn't forget about me after all.. Or maybe Gloria was just lying."

(Delanie) "Gloria annoyed me right there and Katherine shouldn't be talking to Colin. It's not good for her game. I'm only looking out for her! The actresses deserve to be in the final two."

 **The Autumn Leaves**

"We lost." Vincent frowned. "I'm not used to that."

"It's okay." Maddie half-smiled. "We'll be alright."

Everyone dispersed to think.

"Uh... Is this bad?" Arin asked her.

"Yes, it is." Janae said, then held Arin's hands. "Remember when I said friends help each other?" Arin nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I'm not angry just because my team lost. Maybe if we had a competent leader we would have won." She shakes her head. "Time to put my plan into fruition."

"Listen to me." JC said to Vincent. "We gotta get Janae out. Today. Now."

"You really think she's a threat?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah." JC said. "She's also pretty annoying."

"I'm sure there are other threats here." Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah, you." JC said. "You're like the strongest guy here."

"But you're... Intimidating." Vincent looked away.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "JC and I aren't even in an alliance... So should I listen to him?" He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Vote for JC." Janae said to Luigi.

"Okay bella." Luigi smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) She laughs.

 **Elimination**

Confession Cam:

(JC) "Janae, you're so out of here. Don't mess with JC." He cracks his knuckles.

(Colleen) "I. Really don't know who to vote for so I guess I'm going to vote for Luigi. He's a creep."

(Lesley) "Hopefully I don't end up like another Micky... Scratch that. I know I'm not going to end up like him. I am so much better than he could ever be."

"Well, peoples." Chris's voice was heard. "The first few eliminations will be pretty quick, since I'm not physically here. So I'll just cut straight to the point."

"Well, this is boring." Lesley said.

"Hush!" Chris said. "Safety goes to Maddie, Vincent, Colleen, Arin, Lesley, Luigi, and... Janae."

"Huh?" JC was completely in shock.

"JC, you have been eliminated." Chris said. "You are kicked out."

"I have?!" JC glared at Janae and the others. "Are you kidding me?! I will-" He started yelling in French.

"Get out!" Janae smirked as four interns came, grabbed JC and dragged him outside.

His scream was heard in the distance.

* * *

 **So the competition begins with a pretty short challenge (disappointing, I know) but I'd rather show the relationships being made early on... And a lot of alliances are forming up with it too! Hopefully you can keep up and we'll see how it goes for everyone.**

 **Also, that commercial break though. I'll be revealing a new cast member for Total Drama Underrated every even numbered episode, so that would be ten in all. Then there's four left to ponder about until it's release.**

 **After every elimination ceremony, I'll let you all know who voted for who, to save some guessing and confusion. So: Vincent, Maddie, Janae, Arin, Luigi, and Lesley voted for** JC **. JC voted for** Janae **. Colleen voted for** Luigi.

 **NEXT TIME: Luigi continues to try and pursue Janae. Lesley has a feeling he's next to go, but questions whether or not to do something about it. Katherine hangs out with Colin behind Delanie's back. TJ tries to get Nolan to open up.**


	5. Winter Chores

I would just like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. I really appreciate it knowing that at least some people are enjoying my writing. Also, I'm sorry that it took this long to update. I had a temporary job for a couple of weeks at it was taking a lot of time out of my day. Hopefully, I'll be updating fast once more! Here you have it.

* * *

 **Winter Chores**

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

"Wow." Colleen said, looking out of the window. "It must have snowed a lot last night. The snow looks four feet deep."

"Four feet?" Maddie rushed to the window. "That's pretty crazy."

"Doesn't it make you want to just jump in?" Colleen giggled.

"Maybe?" Maddie nervously smiled. "Depends how deep it is."

"You're no fun." Colleen smiled. "If my brother were here I'd probably push him in."

Maddie sat on her bed. "Do you and your brother fight a lot?"

"Not really." Colleen explained. "Colin and I get along for the most part. Just some fun sibling teasing, the usual."

"Oh, I get it." Maddie said. "I have two younger sisters, but I wish there were someone my age that I could talk to about certain things."

"Like boys?" Colleen smirked.

"That's one thing." Maddie giggled.

"Can't talk to Colin about that." Colleen laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Maddie is a pretty good roommate." She nods. "But can I trust her as a friend?"

Janae walked back into her room to find her side of the room neatly put together and Luigi sweeping.

"Hello, bella." Luigi smiled at her.

"Good morning, Luigi." Janae shook her head and tried not to smile.

"How did you... Sleep?" Luigi asked.

Janae rose an eyebrow. "Did you watch me sleep?"

"What? No." Luigi said. "Of course not, bella. All I did was stand outside your door."

"Uh." Janae looked disgusted.

"To protect you." Luigi calmly said. "I didn't want any ghosts or demons to get a hold of you."

"Hilarious." Janae chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) "Eerie things like ghosts do not scare me. I scare them." He awkwardly grins.

Arin then walked in the room. "Hey friends." She smiled.

"Hi Arin." Janae said in an upbeat voice and smiled. "How was your sleep?" She asked all over-the-top.

"It was, uh, great!" Arin smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "Me and Janae are like... best friends!"

"Couldn't have been better than Janae's." Luigi said. "She-"

"Now it's time to go." Janae said, annoyed. She grabbed Arin's hand and took her out of the room. As they walked somewhere else, they passed Lesley.

"Hey ladies." Lesley smiled.

Janae rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Obviously Janae doesn't like me. Maybe I'm the next on her hit list." He shrugs. "I don't know if I should do something about it."

* * *

 **The Summer Suns**

Colin and Katherine were by the pool area hanging out.

Colin yawned. "It's pretty early."

"Yeah." Katherine said. "I'm used to waking up early. I don't even need an alarm anymore."

"Neat." Colin smiled. "I wish I had those capabilities."

"Just wake up early and your body will get used to it." Katherine explained.

"Oh, I know that." Colin said. "I just... Don't." He laughed. "I'm usually up late playing video games or watching anime."

"Anime?" Katherine asked.

"Japanese animation." Colin said. "To explain it in the least terms."

"So... You know Japanese?" Katherine asked innocently.

Colin laughed. "There are English subtitles. I'm surprised you don't know about anime."

"All I know about is the glamorous life." Katherine said. "I'm home schooled, so I'm only taught the important things, as my family says. But I'm not ignorant."

"Home schooled." Colin said. "That's interesting. I'm surprised you aren't completely antisocial."

"As an actress slash singer, I kind of have to be social, but only to the right people." Katherine explained.

"Am I the right people?" Colin frowned.

Katherine, confused, raised an eyebrow.

"You seem like you're embarrassed to be around me." Colin said. "Delanie even said it."

"Colin, are you upset?" Katherine paused.

"I just want to know why you're embarrassed to be my friend." Colin asked.

"Look," Katherine sighed. "Delanie isn't the only person who wouldn't approve of my friendship to you."

"But why?" Colin asked.

"It's a cold industry." Katherine said.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Look, I don't know how they're going to edit me as a character, so I may seem a little clingy right now. I'm not." He shakes his head. "I just want to open Katherine up and get to know her better. I'm not that good at a social game and neither is she. I want to get along with her."

(Katherine) "Colin is so nice and so smart." She sadly states. "But I know for a fact that I would never be friends with someone like him in the real world... Then again, I don't even know the _real_ world." She sighs.

Katherine looked at the clock. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go wake up the others and get breakfast."

"Right." Colin said.

Gloria opened the door as Katherine stepped to it, catching her off guard. "Good morning." Gloria smiled. "I have many new things I'd like to sell." She held up binoculars. "You can use these to watch out for people who are coming. Like me." She smirked.

"No thank you." Katherine said politely. She then tried to pass Gloria, but Gloria wouldn't let her.

"Why doesn't anyone want to buy anything from me?" Gloria complained. "This is what I'm good at!"

"I... Um, I'm sorry?" Katherine tried to pass again.

"I have a family tradition to uphold!" Gloria snapped. "You must buy something."

Katherine looked at Colin, then at the clock once more. "Okay, okay." She pulled out some money and took the binoculars. "Here."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I'm expert at fooling people." She crosses her arms. "It's only a matter of time before these fools come around. Then, I'll practically be getting fed money!" She smirks.

* * *

"Contestants!" Chris's image appeared through each TV screen. "Gather around in the living room. It's time for your next challenge!"

"Joy." Lesley rolled his eyes.

"Your last challenge involved digging. This challenge is kind of similar." Chris smirked.

"Oh no." Colleen said.

"It involves shovels." Chris smirked. "As some of you may have seen, there's a lot of snow outside. Your duty for today is to shovel all that snow out of the way."

"I knew it." Colleen said.

"The team that can shovel the amount of snow that it takes to fill up the ditch at the side of the house in the fastest time will win." Chris explained. "And don't groan. It's winter, meaning you have to deal with shoveling snow."

"This challenge is so rigged." Delanie said. "Isn't it?" She turned to Katherine.

"How is it rigged?" Eli asked.

"We have to shovel... Again!" Delanie said. "Last time we barely even made it through. I haven't had to do one chore my entire life. Neither has Katherine. It's almost like they're trying to get us out of here."

"That... Actually kind of makes sense." Nick said.

"You would think that they'd try to keep us! Considering the publicity they're obviously going to get for having celebrities on this season." Delanie crossed her arms.

"Let's just not dwell and split up." Colin said. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Fine." Delanie sighed and picked up a shovel.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) She is fanning herself and breathing in and out quickly. "Get it together, Delanie. Method acting. Method acting. Okay."

"Where are we, uh, going to dig?" Arin asked Janae as she and Luigi followed her to a spot.

"Here." Janae said. "We're right by the ditch."

"Awesome!" Arin smiled. "So, wait, what were we supposed to do?"

"Watch and learn." Janae smiled. She then turned to Luigi. "Luigi?"

"Oh, of course, bella." He bowed and then dug up some snow and tossed it in the ditch.

"Oh." Arin said, looking at her shovel. She still looked a little confused.

"Need help?" Janae asked.

"Allow me to show her." Luigi said, repeating what he just did.

"Oh... Okay." Arin said, shoveling up a bit of snow.

Janae sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) She laughs. "My allies are idiots."

Luigi came to Janae. "Hello..." He awkwardly smiled.

"Bella?" Janae rose an eyebrow. "I already know what you're going to call me."

"Do you get called that a lot?" Luigi asked.

"Does it matter?" Janae asked, turning towards the snow with her shovel.

"Well, if you don't, you should." Luigi said, digging too.

"I'm smarter than you think I am." Janae said. "So stop playing your little game."

"I'm not playing any game other than this Total Drama game." Luigi said. "I do think you're very nice looking."

Janae looked at him, then smiled. "Thanks, Luigi."

Luigi smiled. "Does this mean I can take you out?"

Janae chuckled and got back to digging. "I don't know about that. I mean, it is winter after all."

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) "Perhaps when the season changes?"

(Janae) "There's no way I'll ever catch feelings for Luigi. However, I can use his feelings for me to my complete advantage. Plus, it's something different."

"Hey there." TJ smiled at Nolan, who was by himself digging up some snow.

"Hi." Nolan said.

"Why're ya by yourself?" TJ asked, joining him in digging.

"I was told I had to be for this challenge." Nolan said.

"You don't have to be." TJ said. "I'll dig with ya."

"Okay then." Nolan said.

TJ frowned. "So, Nolan. Tell me about yourself."

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Nolan sure is a quiet fella." She smiles. "I wanna see what he's about!"

"Room for one more?" Eli smiled and joined the two. He then turned to TJ. "Talked to him yet?"

"That Nolan's harder to talk to than a woman on a date with her true love." TJ said.

Eli turned to where Nolan was to find him not there anymore. "Great." Eli sighed. "I think we should give it up then. I don't know what his strategy is and it's pretty much a joke to me now."

"Eli!" TJ said. "Don't say that. We can still open Nolan up." She smiled. "He's just a lil shy."

"Do you like him?" Eli giggled. "I think you like him!"

"What?" TJ playfully pushed Eli. "No I don't! Ah'm not here for a relationship. "Just would like to get to know all mah teammates."

"I guess that's true." Eli nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I'll let her keep trying with Nolan. But I have to try with someone else."

The Autumn Leaves were off to a pretty good start.

Vincent shoveled up a large pile of snow and threw it in the ditch.

"That was a big pile." Maddie said. "You really are strong."

"Yeah." Vincent said. "My strength often gets me into trouble. Sometimes I'm really rough when I don't mean to be."

"Is that so?" Maddie asked. She playfully tried to push him but he didn't move. "Okay then." She laughed and got back to digging.

Vincent smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I don't know how I feel about Maddie. She is my friend, don't get me wrong, but she's always around me for some reason."

"Talking game?" Janae appeared next to Vincent.

"Nope." Vincent said. "We were just chatting."

"Sure you were." Janae said. "I know you're involved in an alliance with Maddie. I just want to make sure I'm not the target."

"Wait, you're pointing a finger at me but it's obvious you're working with her." Vincent said, pointing to Arin, who smiled and waved at him.

"Uh, hi, Janae." She smiled.

"Arin, I told you not to follow me!" Janae snapped.

"Oh, that's what you meant?" Arin asked nervously.

Janae rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Arin." She then turned to Vincent. "I won't deny that I'm working with her, but I'll tell you this. If you have numbers, so do I."

"Uh..." Vincent didn't know what to say.

"Just promise me you wont target me and I'll do the same for you." Janae said.

"Okay?" Vincent nodded.

"Great." Janae smiled. She turned and walked away, leaving Arin.

"I'm not supposed to follow her." Arin said to Vincent.

"I think you are now." Vincent said pointing to Janae, who stood looking at Arin with her arms crossed.

"Oh!" Arin shot up. "Uh, okay.." She trudged towards Janae.

Vincent brushed that off and turned back towards Maddie.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked.

"I really don't know, actually." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I'm worried my friendship with Maddie will make me a target and that's the least thing I want. I'm here to prove a point."

The Summer Suns were working very hard.

Colin shoveled with Nolan. "This challenge is pretty boring, don't you think?" Colin asked.

"It's alright." Nolan said. "I'm waiting for things to speed up though."

"Maybe the challenges are slow because it's the winter season." Colin said.

"Perhaps." Nolan said. "It would make sense."

"I hope winter is over soon." Colin said. "I hope I make it past winter." He then said.

"You are very likely to." Nolan said. "As am I. I don't think we're targets."

"I think I am." Colin said. "Delanie wants me out of here and I'm pretty sure she's working with Katherine and Nick."

"They have to be." Nolan said. "But we can't let them eliminate you."

"Then who?" Colin asked. "TJ? She's a sweetheart and so is Eli. Then there's Gloria."

"Perhaps we can sway them towards targeting Eli." Nolan said. "The die doesn't have a good feeling about him."

"Yeah, we can try that." Colin agreed.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I just want to split up their alliance so that Katherine can stop hiding our friendship."

(Nolan) "As of right now, Colin is my only ally in the game. I have to keep him safe."

"No way, Facundo?" Delanie laughed.

"Way!" Nick said. "What's so bad about that?"

"I don't know." Delanie giggled. "It's a weird mix for me."

"Well, he's totally my type and he's hot!" Nick said.

"You like bad boys." Delanie laughed. "Too bad there aren't any here."

"Maybe there are some on the other team." Nick said eagerly.

"If you make it that far." Delanie said seriously. "...Oh, I'm just kidding!" She laughed. "They aren't separating us."

"No way!" Nick said. He then smirked at Delanie. "What about you? Who would your crush from TDA be?"

"They're all so not up to par." Delanie joked. "But if I had to pick someone, it'd be Joshua."

"Joshua?!" Nick laughed. "And you thought me picking Facundo was random."

"He's a baseball player." Delanie said. "Totally hot."

"Not!" Nick laughed. "What about you, Kat?"

Katherine was busy shoveling snow into the ditch. "We're almost done here." She said.

"Answer the question, Kat!" Delanie said. "And please don't say you'd get with Eddy."

"He was actually pretty nice." Katherine said.

"I just can't picture you guys together." Delanie shrugged.

"Neither can I." Katherine said. "He was pretty good with Grace."

"Until she cheated on him." Nick said. "That must have sucked."

"I was cheated on in this one movie I did." Delanie said. "It sucked for my character."

"I've never been cheated on." Nick bragged.

"Good." Delanie said.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Katherine remains unresponsive. Something must be up."

(Nick) "The guys here are all making me homesick cause there are so many hot guys at home. I mean, Delanie doesn't like Colin, so I can't get to know him. I don't really talk to Eli. And Nolan seems to be in his own little world. I hope that when we meet the other team I'll find at least one contender..." He laughs nervously.

Gloria angrily shoveled snow into the ditch. "I can't believe I haven't even made much so far. This game is a joke!"

"What's wrong?" Eli asked, hearing her from a few feet over.

"I'm frustrated." Gloria said. "These people won't buy my wares."

"It's okay." Eli tried to calm her.

"No it's not!" Gloria said. "My purpose when coming here was to make money and I've hardly made anything!"

"Well in that case, I'm frustrated too." Eli said.

"You're trying to make money too?" Gloria asked. "So that's why I haven't been selling anything." She snapped.

"No, no." Eli said. "I'm frustrated because I came here to win and nobody wants to work with me in this game. But you have to keep trying."

"You're right!" Gloria said. "I'm going to keep trying." She said as she stomped over to Kat, Delanie and Nick. "For sale! Snow glasses!" She grinned.

"We don't want to buy anything." Delanie said.

"No thanks." Nick said.

"Katherine?" Gloria asked. "I know you bought something from me this morning, but-"

"Bought something? I didn't see you bring anything to our room this morning." Delanie said.

"That's because..." Katherine thought.

"Yeah," Gloria said. "This morning I saw Katherine and-"

"Gloria!" Katherine shot up. "I'll buy something from you!"

"Really?" Gloria asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Just please be quiet and go away." Katherine whispered to her. "Here." She handed her some money and Gloria happily went on her merry way.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "Interesting... This morning Katherine bought something to get away from Colin. Now she bought something to get away from me mentioning him..."

(Katherine) "That was a close one."

On the Autumn Leaves team, Lesley and Colleen were working close to each other.

"I think we'll be done within the next ten, fifteen minutes." Colleen said.

"I'll be done in five if I keep doing what I'm doing." Lesley smirked.

"Definitely." Colleen sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Lesley asked. "You seem upset."

"No." Colleen said. "I'm just a little tired. We've been digging for who knows how long."

"You wanna relax a bit?" Lesley said to her. "I can shovel with two arms." He reached for her shovel.

"No way!" Colleen laughed. "I can dig for a few more minutes."

"You sure?" Lesley playfully asked her.

"Positive." Colleen said.

"I wish this were a painting competition." Lesley said.

"I bet you do." Colleen said. "You're so annoying." She said playfully.

"I'm annoying?" Lesley stopped and looked at her.

"The most annoyingest guy I've met." Colleen stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll show you annoying." Lesley said. He shoveled up some snow and chucked it at her.

"Hey!" Colleen laughed. "That wasn't... Nice!" She exclaimed as she threw a snowball back at him. The pair started to throw snow at each other and laugh.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Okay, maybe we got carried away." She shrugs. "But every time I'm with Lesley I'm always having fun. Does that mean that I like him? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I can have a chance with him? I don't even know. Maybe I just think I have feelings for him because he's my only friend here."

* * *

"Contestants!" Chris's voice is heard. "It appears we have a winner! Congratulations to... The Summer Suns! You have won for the second time in a row! You have a reward for this challenge: a party! And you're going to meet: Chef!"

"Yay!" Nick said. "I'm so vlogging about this encounter."

"Party!" TJ exclaimed. "How excitin!"

The Summer Suns enjoyed their party, but Gloria pulled Eli to the side.

"Hey Gloria." Eli smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Way." Gloria smirked. "I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" Eli rose an eyebrow.

"You said you needed an ally." Gloria said. "And I need money. So tell you what, I'll sell you my vote for every time we lose."

Eli smirked deviously. "That's a deal."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Yes! Another definite vote." He smiles devilishly.

(Gloria) "More money and protection." She smirks proudly. "Can you say cha-ching!"

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

"Another loss." Janae groaned. "Perfect."

"At least we don't have to go through another elimination ceremony, bella." Luigi said.

"

"True." Janae said. "But I'd still like to win."

"I apologize." Luigi said. "I should have worked harder."

Janae laughed. "Yeah, you should have."

"So what's the plan?" Luigi asked.

Janae smiled at Luigi, then turned to Arin, who appeared to be daydreaming. "Can you get me some lemonade?"

"Oh! Uh, sure." Arin said and made her way out.

"The plan, as of now, is for you and I to be in the final two together." Janae told Luigi.

"Really? Me and you?" Luigi smiled.

"Yes, Luigi." Janae said in a monotone voice.

"Can we seal this deal with a kiss?" Luigi asked politely.

Janae rolled her eyes, then kissed him on the cheek.

Confession Cam:

(Luigi) Is blushing red as he looks down towards his crotch.

(Janae) "The only reason I'm bringing him to the final two is because I'm sure he'll throw it for me." She pushes up her glasses. "And yes, kissing him was out of character for me. I know that. But I'm sure my parents will respect my game play because I'm nothing like Stephan."

"I'm nervous." Vincent said.

"That's why you pulled me aside?" Maddie asked him. "We're all nervous, Vince."

"I know, but I'm afraid we may be at the bottom of the team." Vincent said.

"Trust me, we aren't." Maddie said.

"Thanks," Vincent said. "And sorry, I needed a bit of reassurance." He laughed a little.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Just wanted to make sure." He smiles.

(Maddie) "Vincent is really paranoid about our spot in the game. It feels nice to know that he's thinking about me too but I don't know if we're really in a spot for him to be paranoid. It must be coming from that thing I feel he's hiding."

"Tonight would have been a close one." Lesley said to Colleen. "Especially because we were playing around during the challenge."

"I always tend to smile when I'm with you." Colleen said.

"Cause I'm a beast ass friend." Lesley smirked.

"So you are my friend." Colleen smiled.

"Yeah, we have to look out for each other in this game." Lesley patted her on the back. "I'm pretty much working with you."

"You're right." Colleen nodded.

"I have your back." Lesley said.

"I have yours." Colleen smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I would have never pictured myself with a guy like Lesley... But I think I don't just think I like him... I do like him... I think." She groans. "This is so confusing."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: A small love triangle forms (any guesses?) and Janae takes an unexpected turn in her strategy. Eli has plans for the celebrity alliance. Also, another cast member of TDU is revealed.**


	6. Meet Me On The Track

As always, thank you to those who read and review. I hope you like this chapter, even though the challenge is basically the same as the one in TDWT (which doesn't exist in this universe, although I do not own the challenge). A lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Meet Me On The Track**

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

"Where in the world is Arin?" Janae asked, walking around the house with Luigi.

"Perhaps she's still sleeping." Luigi said. "Don't models love their beauty sleep, or something, bella?"

"She isn't sleeping." Janae said. "I share a room with her. You of all people should know that."

"Right." Luigi said. "I get it."

"There aren't that many places to hide in this big house, you know." Janae said.

"I know." Luigi said. "Maybe she's with someone."

"Who on Earth would she be with?" Janae chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) She shrugs. "The girl's always with me."

(Luigi) "It's true." He says matter-of-factly. "Arin is always interrupting my time with Janae."

"Hey." Colleen appeared.

"Have you seen Arin?" Janae asked. "I've been looking for her all morning."

"I haven't seen her." Colleen shrugged. "If I do I'll call you."

"Okay." Janae said.

"That Arin girl sure is something, right?" Colleen giggled.

"Why?" Janae asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, she's a model but she's nothing like the other model." Colleen shrugged. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, I'm visiting Lesley."

"Hmm, okay." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Colleen? I haven't spoken one word of game to her. And she's doing a pretty bad job hiding the fact that she's working with Lesley."

Janae and Luigi walk down the hallway but are stopped by a loud scream. Colleen's scream.

"Oh my gosh." Colleen said, hands over her mouth.

"What happened?" Janae asked, stepping into the scene. She quickly put two and two together as she saw Lesley and Arin on top of each other on the other side of the room.

"Didn't notice the sock on the doorknob?" Lesley asked.

"What sock?" Colleen asked, dismayed.

"What is going on here?!" Janae asked.

"You wanna tell her?" Lesley looked at Arin.

"Uh... We were, uh, you know." Arin smiled.

"We were making out." Lesley said blankly. "Till you guys busted in and ruined everything."

"I-I don't get this!" Colleen said. "Lesley..."

"What?" Lesley asked. "I was going to tell you, it just happened."

"I can't believe this." Colleen shook her head.

"I'm with you on that one." Janae said. "I am so disgusted. Get over here!" She snapped at Arin.

Lesley rolled his eyes as Arin sadly got up and walked over to Janae.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Janae said to Lesley. "Taking advantage of this girl."

"It's not like that." Lesley said. "She wanted it."

"So you just give her what she wants." Colleen said with a bit of sass.

"What's wrong with it?!" Lesley asked.

"You haven't even had ONE conversation with her." Colleen said. "So it definitely caught me off guard when I walked in on you two."

"I'm not surprised." Janae said.

"Me too." Luigi smirked at her.

"Let's go." Janae said and she left with Luigi and Arin.

"You really that upset over me kissing that girl?" Lesley asked Colleen.

"I am." Colleen said. "You never even hinted that you might like her."

"Oh please, she's brainless." Lesley laughed. "She's just fun to kiss."

Colleen shook her head and walked out of the room.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Every season, there's always a love triangle edited in for the drama effect. It's idiotic. Like why would you even want to be involved in a love triangle anyway?"

(Colleen) "Yes, I'm jealous. But I'm not going to overreact because that's exactly what everyone wants. Every love triangle this show's ever had has ended up badly and I don't want that to happen here." She sighs. "If Lesley wants to make out with that airhead, he can go right ahead. I won't react." She says confidently and crosses her arms.

(Luigi) "So it seems like everyone is paired up in the house. Vincent has Maddie. Lesley has Arin. And I have my darling Janae. I do not know when she will actually give me a chance to take her on a date though. I hope soon."

(Lesley) "I probably now have a bigger target on my back." He shrugged. "But guess what? I can survive through this. Cause I'm Lesley Blake Vincel." He smirks and crosses his arms.

(Arin) "Uh, I don't really want to upset Janae, uh, but, uh, I kinda like kissing Lesley. Uh, he compliments me... Uh."

Maddie and Vincent sat by the pool.

"Can I ask you something?" Maddie said to him.

"Yeah." Vincent said. "Sure."

"I keep thinking about what happened yesterday." Maddie said. "I just wanted to know what Janae said to you... And what made you become so paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." Vincent laughed. "Janae just told me that she knows we're working together."

"Oh." Maddie said. "It just made you nervous then."

"A little." Vincent said. "But I'm not sweating her."

"She is working with Arin though." Maddie pointed out. "And Luigi is like in love with her." She giggled.

"That's true." Vincent said.

"Maybe we should target her." Maddie suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Vincent said. "I mean it is, but it's very risky."

"Well, we should take the risk sooner or later." Maddie said.

"True." Vincent said.

"Just don't tell anyone we brought it up cause then we'll be targets." Maddie said.

"I can't be a target." Vincent groaned.

"I know." Maddie said.

"You know?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody wants to be a target, Vince." Maddie said.

"Oh... Yeah, right." Vincent smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm not going to push it..." She says while in deep thought. "But I'm convinced he's not who he says he is."

(Vincent) "I can't be a target because I'm here to prove a point. I'll make sure Maddie is first to know, but I want to keep it until at least the merge."

 **The Summer Suns**

"Okay." Delanie said to her allies. "It's about time we pick a target to get out for sure if we lose."

"How about Nolan?" Nick suggested. "He's kinda weird."

"He is." Delanie agreed. "But I don't see him as a threat. I see Colin as a threat."

"How is he a threat?" Katherine asked.

Delanie gave Kat the side eye.

"He's really smart." Katherine said. "He's pretty much helping our team win."

"I get that." Delanie said. "But that only makes him a huge threat in my book."

"I see where you're coming from." Nick said. "But Kat's right. He's smart. We could use him. At least until the merge."

"No." Delanie snapped. "I want him out immediately."

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Delanie is NOTHING like her roles on TV. She's usually the comic relief and such a funny character. Here, she's kind of playing the role of a bitch." He gasps. "You're not gonna air that, right? Oh please don't!" He starts cursing word after word as a long bleep covers them. "There, you can't air it now!" He giggles.

Delanie came to her senses. "I'm sorry. I just don't have a good feeling about him."

"Is it because I was with him?" Katherine mustered up the courage to say.

"Well, that only adds to it." Delanie said. "But who am I to input?" She shrugged. Then smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Uh, I can't tell if Delanie is acting or being serious..." She gulps. "She's really nice and modest in her interviews."

"Who do you think should go next then?" Delanie asked.

"I'd say Eli." Katherine said.

"But Eli's really nice." Nick said.

"I don't know." Katherine said. "It was the first name that popped in my head. Gloria?"

"She hasn't really done much." Nick said.

"To be honest, I just want them all out." Delanie said. "This is definitely my final three plan."

"For real?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yes." Delanie smiled. "But I think we should add someone to our alliance so that we can have the numbers."

"That's incredibly smart." Nick said. "We should add TJ!"

"No thanks." Delanie said. "I was thinking Eli. He's so nice and I'm sure he'd do stuff for us."

"Good idea." Nick smiled. "Final four then."

"Then we can let him go and battle it out." Delanie said. "What do you think, Kat?"

"I like it..." Katherine smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Honestly, I'd rather work with Colin than Delanie but Delanie's keeping me safe." She states. "I have to make it far to show everyone who I really am..."

(Delanie) "My plan isn't a bad one..." She says. "I mean, I'm basically going to be helping Eli get far. I'm actually being pretty nice." She smiles and nods.

(Nick) "This is totally awesome. My vlogs when I get home are going to be soooo great."

Eli is seen listening through a door. He then scurries off as footsteps creep up to the door.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "So my prediction was right. I knew the celebs would team up and now they want to use me to help them." He thinks. "I mean, I should play along, right? The games so going my way." He cheers.

Colin sat eating breakfast with Nolan.

"Something on your mind?" Nolan asked.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked.

"You seem like you've been hiding something." Nolan said. "Die made me ask."

"Oh." Colin said nervously. "Well, I guess I should tell you. Since we are working together and all. There are actually two things going on in my mind right now."

"Okay..." Nolan said.

"First of all, I kind of want to hang out with Katherine." Colin said.

"Is that making you upset or something?" Nolan asked. "Have you never had a girlfriend?"

Colin got a little red. "It's not like that. I don't think it's like that..."

"It must be." Nolan smirked.

"Stop." Colin laughed. "I want to hang out with her, but Delanie is being all upset about it."

"I see." Nolan said. "I get it. She thinks you aren't famous or good looking enough for Katherine, doesn't she."

"Exactly." Colin said. "It get's me frustrated because who is she to decide who Katherine can hang out with?"

"You gotta put it in another perspective." Nolan said. "They come from a lot of money. They have people telling them who they can and can't be with all the time."

Colin sighed. "I guess you do have a point there. I should give it time."

"What's your other problem?" Nolan asked.

"My sister." Colin said. "I know I haven't mentioned her, but I have a strange feeling that she's on the other team."

"Your sister? Why would you think that?" Nolan asked.

"Well, my sister and I auditioned for the show together. We're twins." Colin said.

"So you would probably know if she got on." Nolan said.

"Thing is, I don't." Colin explained. "She never told me if she got on or not. It's not like her. I feel like she didn't get on and was too embarrassed to tell me, so I didn't tell her. Then I just started thinking maybe she kept it from me to surprise me in case we both got on. Or maybe she thought I didn't. I don't know. I haven't been away from her this long before and I just started thinking."

"Maybe she is on the other side." Nolan said. "But you shouldn't let that be detrimental to your game."

"Right." Colin said.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I hope he doesn't tell anyone about our conversation. Then again, I do trust him."

(Nolan) "Colin is worried about other things, which makes sense because we are all human."

"Do you want to buy new boots?" Gloria asked TJ, who lay in her bed.

"No way." TJ chuckled. "Mah boots are irreplaceable. They stuck by me through thick and thin."

"Well, if you ever want to buy someone a gift, you're free to do it." Gloria smiled.

"Ah'll keep it in the back of my mind." TJ said nicely.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in." TJ said.

Eli popped in the room and closed the door. "We have a problem."

"What?" TJ asked.

"We all need to team up." Eli said. "The celebrities are after us!"

"Oh no!" TJ exclaimed. "They are?"

"Yeah, they want to be on top and they are working together. We have to make sure they don't get rid of us." Eli then became sad. "It sucks because everyone here is so nice but I really want to make it far."

"That's true." TJ said. "But they won't take it personal. It's a game."

"Right." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "With the celebrities after me for an extra vote and TJ and Gloria in my back pocket, I'm actually feeling pretty good."

(TJ) "Well ain't that some game moves! The games' heatin' up pretty quick."

(Gloria) "I'll do anything for money and expensive things. If Eli's paying me to vote his way, I'll take the offer. Unless it's voting myself off, of course."  


* * *

"What will the challenge of the season be? And which team will win it?" Chris McLean appeared in front of the camera. "And who will be the second person eliminated from Total Drama Seasons? Stay with us. We'll be right back." He smirked.

 _Commercial Break_

Static. Then a short Asian girl appears on the screen. She waves frantically. "Hi everybody! My name is Eun! You may recognize me from Total Drama Holiday."

Crickets.

"No?! Gasp!" Eun covers her mouth, then takes the pencil off her ear and starts writing things in a notebook. "I'll just write a fanfiction about why I should be remembered from my season. I mean, I did make a lot of moves." She nods. "You see, I'm a fanfiction writer. I had a lot of fans before the show, but nowadays I feel _so_ underrated. If I had a second chance, I'd actually try to win the game... While still writing and fangirling, of course." She smiles sweetly and static overcomes the scene.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

Both teams were gathered in their living rooms. "Welcome back to Total Drama Seasons." Chris smiled on the screen. "Now it's time for the next challenge."

"I hope it doesn't involve digging." Nick said. "I'm so over that."

"Same here." Eli said.

"Your next challenge is a good old fashioned sled race!" Chris smiled.

"How are we going to race without the other team?" Lesley asked.

"I know what you're thinking. How are we going to race without the other team?" Chris said in a mocking tone. "Well, we're going to time each team and whoever finishes with the least time wins. Simple. Now let me explain some more. This sled race will only involve your team members. So one of you will have to pull everyone else. Decide that now."

The Autumn Leaves are shown first.

"It's obvious who's pulling the sled for us." Janae said, looking over at Lesley.

"Oh no. No thank you." Lesley said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Luigi asked. "You're huge."

Janae laughed. "Exactly."

"I'm not going to be made everyone's bitch." Lesley said. "No way."

"I'll do it." Vincent volunteered.

"Yeah, he's really strong." Maddie nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Maybe it'll make me less of a target for now."

(Colleen) "I'm not surprised Lesley isn't pulling the sled." She shrugs. "He's not much of a team player."

(Lesley) "I know I'd pull it a thousand times better than Vincent can, but I'd rather make out with Arin on the sled."

Cut to the Summer Suns.

"Nolan?" TJ asked.

"No way." Nick said. "You!"

"Me?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Look at your legs! I'm so jealous." He smiled.

"Well, thank ya!" TJ smiled. "I guess ah'll do it then."

"Wow, with no hesitation." Eli smiled at her. "I admire that."

"Thanks!" TJ smiled.

"Everyone have a puller?" Chris asked while holding onto an earpiece on screen. "Yeah? Okay. Teams, now that you have a puller, I'll let you know the rest of the details. There are five interns on snowmobiles outside. The rest of you must board one and be taken away to a secret location. The puller will start with one person on the sled. A player of his or her choice. Then, the puller will receive a map and must race to each checkpoint and collect their teammates. Once all teammates have been collected, the challenge is over. Remember, this is a race, so you must be quick. I'll see you later. McLean OUT."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Well, we all know who Vincent's going to pick."

"Great." Janae rolled her eyes. "I'll just start heading out to the interns."

"Same." Lesley said.

"Ah'll pick Eli!" TJ said for the Summer Suns.

"That works." Delanie said and headed out.

"Wait, there's only five snowmobiles and six of us." Colin said.

"I guess two people will have to double up." Nolan said.

"Ooh! Us!" Nick smiled, getting a hold of Katherine's hand.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "I've bonded with Delanie this whole time. Now it's Katherine's turn!"

"You're not tired?" Maddie asked Vincent, who had predictably chosen her to be his first ride.

"We just started." He laughed. "And you're pretty light. I've bench pressed at least three times your size."

"So impressive." Maddie said in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah? What have you bench pressed?" Vincent smirked back.

"I'm impressive in other areas." Maddie said. "I swim and I'm musically inclined."

"Are you bragging, Miss Swenson?" Vincent chuckled.

"Shut up." Maddie laughed.

Vincent came to a stop. "This was fast."

"It was." Janae said, stepping on. "Fine by me, this challenge needed to end before it started."

Vincent and Maddie both laughed.

"Oh, you guys are not going to make me third wheel, right?" Janae asked.

"We should." Maddie said, laughing.

"No, you should not." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Given their personality types, I predict a relationship before we even merge." She states and crosses her arms.

"Hey roomie!" TJ smiled as she picked up Gloria.

"This is perfect." Eli smirked.

"Cause we're all here." Gloria said. "Perfect time to plot."

"Against who?" TJ asked.

"Delanie." Eli shooted out.

"The famous girl?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Eli said. "She's popular."

"Yeah, that is pretty threatening... But she has money." Gloria said.

"I know, but she'll also be the reason you lose your chance at the big money." Eli said. "She's in an alliance with Nick and Katherine."

"How do you know that?" TJ gasped.

"It's obvious." Eli said. "They're always together."

"That's not cause they're famous?" TJ asked.

"Maybe in the real world, but this is Total Drama." Eli said. "Plus I heard them discussing on who to eliminate next and they brought all of our names up."

TJ and Gloria gasped.

"Screw them!" Gloria said. "I can get money elsewhere!"

"I say we start with Delanie." Eli said. "She's basically the ringleader. Without her, Nick and Katherine are nothing."

"Katherine is breakable." Gloria pointed out.

"I'm not looking to break anyone, I just want to win." Eli said.

"I'm not looking to break anyone either." Gloria said. "At a price." She chuckled.

Eli shook his head and laughed.

"Next person coming up." TJ warned.

"I hope it's anyone but them." Eli said.

"It's Colin." Gloria smiled.

"I forgot about Colin." Eli thought to himself.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "He'd probably want to get rid of Delanie, but I'll only bring it up to him if we lose."

"Who is it?" Maddie asked as Vincent approached a large tree at the start of a forest.

"It's Luigi." Vincent said.

"Well at least something good is happening now." Janae said.

"Good?" Maddie asked. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." Janae said. "At least not in the way you're thinking." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella!" Luigi smirked as he hopped on the sled. "I'm so happy you are here." He winked.

"I'm glad we picked you up and not someone like Lesley or Colleen." Janae said.

"What's wrong with Colleen?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing." Janae said. "I'd just rather have Luigi here than anyone else."

"I see." Maddie said.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Janae and Luigi?" She has a confused face. "I can't really picture it."

(Janae) "Maddie, don't start assuming things. I bet you assume that you'll be popular among the viewers. To me, you're just a generic knockoff of Bridgette, so you better do something different before your inevitable elimination." She says in a sassy tone.

"Have I ever mentioned that I LOVE your outfit?" Nick asked. "You look so great."

"You actually never stop mentioning it." Katherine said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Nick said. "But you're totally like, the prettiest girl here. I love your sense of fashion!"

"Thanks." Katherine smiled. "But between you and me. I don't pick out my own clothes."

"I know." Nick said. "You have stylists. I wish I had stylists. Then again I don't because then I can wear whatever I want."

"I'm sure your fans don't care about what you wear." Katherine said.

"For you and Delanie it's different though." Nick said. "I get that. You both have so many fans and it must be so stressful. Shit, I'm stressed out and I'm just a Youtuber. I can't even imagine both of you."

"It's a lot of work." Katherine said.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked. "I mean, don't take it the wrong way." He laughed. "But you've been doing it your whole life."

"Yeah." Katherine said. "My whole life."

"Don't be sad!" Nick said. "I hate when people are sad. It makes me feel bad and I know you've been sad because of Delanie... Right?"

"It's just, not great for me to have someone trying to tell me how to play a game, you know?" Katherine said. "Like, I have enough of being told what to do outside of this game."

"I know." Nick said. "She tries to tell me what to do all the time, and I just go along with it because I don't want any enemies here." He shrugged. "I feel like, with the whole Colin thing, she overreacted. I'd never tell her that though."

Katherine smiled. "Well, I really appreciate your support."

"Always. I'm your number one fan." Nick smiled, and then took her hand. "And friend."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "So far, this game's been pretty... refreshing. And I'm so happy that Nick understands. I was a little iffy about him but now I know I can trust him. Without having to hear Delanie." She sighs. "I wish it could be that way with the others."

(Nick) "Katherine needs to know she's loved. On a personal level. That's why I took it into my hands to make sure she knows that I'm not just a fan anymore."

"I forgot to give this to you." Luigi said, handing over a stick to Janae.

"What's this?" Janae reluctantly took the stick.

"I could not find a flower." Luigi blushed.

"Awwww." Maddie blushed for Janae in the background.

Janae tried not to smile. "Thank you."

"That's so sweet." Maddie said. "Isn't it, Vince?"

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Janae and Luigi... It wouldn't be a picture perfect cinema couple, but I must admit it'd be kind of cute... In an awkward way." She thinks of what to say next.

(Vincent) "Is Maddie trying to do something?" He raises an eyebrow.

(Luigi) "My bella is warming up to me. I can sense it." He grins.

(Janae) She's trying not to blush and is holding the stick up. "Is this the nicest thing a boy has ever done for me? Yes. Oh no, I think I actually _like_ the attention I'm getting from Luigi. Mom, dad, Stephan..." She turns completely serious. "Don't."

"Here they come!" Nick exclaimed.

"Awesome." Katherine smiled.

"Nick and Kat!" Colin smiled. "Thank goodness."

"Climb aboard, you talented people." Eli smiled.

"All that's left are that Delanie and Nolan." TJ said.

"We've been doing great so far!" Eli said. "Let's get to them!"

"And win this thing." Gloria said.

Cut to Lesley, waiting in the forest.

"These people can't do anything right." He groaned.

Just then, Vincent pulled up with the others.

"I spoke too soon." Lesley said and shook his head.

"Hurry up and get on." Janae said as he took his time.

"Aw, man." Lesley said with disappointment. "Arin's not even here yet."

Janae rolled her eyes and Maddie tilted her head, wondering why he said that.

"You'll see once Arin's picked up." Janae said.

"In the middle of a lake?" Vincent asked.

"Huh?"

"The map." Vincent held it up towards them. "It says the next checkpoint is in the middle of a lake."

"It must be a mistake." Lesley snapped. "Damn it, Chris."

"It's not a mistake." Janae said, annoyed. "We're in the middle of the Yukon. The lake is frozen."

"Makes sense." Vincent said.

"Of course she does." Luigi smiled at Janae, who reluctantly smiled back.

Cut to Delanie standing in the middle of a frozen lake, and her team approaching her.

"It's about time you got here." Delanie said. "I was almost starting to feel like I was forgotten."

"How could we forget Delanie Rios?" Nick said while helping her onto the sled.

"True." Delanie giggled, then looked around. She noticed Colin and Katherine sitting together. "So the only person we're missing is Nolan." She then made her way and sat right in between Colin and Katherine. "You don't mind, right?"

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Who knows what they were talking about while I wasn't there." She shakes her head. "I hope we lose tonight. I really need to get him outta here because he's not good for my game or Katherine's." She crosses her arms.

"Yes! Arin!" Lesley smirked as he jumped down to get her.

"Lesley..." Arin smiled and let herself be scooped up by him.

"Missed me?" Lesley winked.

"Uh, yeah." Arin said.

Lesley jumped back on the sled and proceeded to start making out with Arin. Maddie and Janae could be heard gagging in the background.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I'm dying to find Colleen so I can personally see the look on her face."

"This is it ya'll!" TJ exclaimed. "The final check before the finish line!"

"There's Colleen!" Vincent said. "We're so close to the finish line!"

The two teams raced (on separate sides of a mountain) towards the finish lines and both got there in no time.

"Teams!" Chris exclaimed. "Gather around the living room in your respective home. It's time to announce a winner. We- and by we I mean the underpaid interns- have calculated the time results for each team and we have a definite winner. The Summer Suns! Again!"

The Autumn Leaves groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "We keep losing and it's so frustrating..."

(Delanie) "We keep winning and it's so frustrating!" She snaps.

Colleen was in the kitchen, sulking.

"Disgusted by Arin and Lesley?" Janae asked, walking in.

"How'd you know?" Colleen said, looking up.

"I'm disgusted too." Janae said. "Arin's supposed to be my puppet, not his."

"I thought he could actually like me." Colleen laughed hopelessly. "I'd rather quit than see them making out all the time."

"Wow." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Colleen is not smart at all. I would never quit and I do not respect quitters."

(Colleen) "I wasn't serious about quitting. But I am serious about separating Lesley from Arin." She crosses her arms.

"Contestants!" Chris smiled in front of the Leaves. "You have all voted on who you want to exit the house next and the verdict has been decided! Safety goes to Vincent, Lesley, and Maddie. The rest of you all received at least one vote.

"Me?" Colleen gasped.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Janae rolled her eyes.

"The person going home, however, is NOT Janae, or Colleen, or Arin! It's Luigi!" Chris exclaimed.

"Que?!" Luigi gasped.

"I'm sorry, Luigi." Janae said in a fake tone. "I can't let a boy get in the way of my game."

Luigi's frown slowly turned upside down. "So... You do like me."

"I never said that." Janae said. "And I don't."

"But! But!" Luigi frowned as four interns came in to pick him up. "Fine."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Getting Luigi out was simple. I told all the girls, except the debbie downer Colleen, that I felt harassed by him and uncomfortable with his presence." She shrugged. "I knew they'd sympathize over that."

(Colleen) "I didn't know someone would vote for me. I bet it was Janae."

(Maddie) "I wanted to try and get Janae out tonight, but there are just some things you can't put behind the game. There will be many times to get her and everyone else out in the future."

* * *

 **How do you feel about that?**

 **Janae, Arin, Maddie, and Vince voted for** Luigi **.**

 **Colleen voted for** Arin **.**

 **Lesley voted for** Janae **.**

 **Luigi voted for** Colleen **.**

 **NEXT TIME: Vincent distances himself from Maddie and comes towards another player. Colleen confronts Lesley. Nick starts to join the "what is Nolan about?" train and Colin has a talk with Delanie.**


	7. Mount Never Rest

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here's our last chapter for the Winter mini-season. Let's see how it plays out.

* * *

 **Mount Never Rest**

* * *

 **The Autumn Leaves**

Colleen sat on a bed in Lesley's room, watching him spray paint one of his walls.

"Really Lesley? Vandalism?" Colleen smirked.

"It isn't vandalism if my art is amazing." Lesley said. He then looked at her. "And it is."

Colleen shook her head and laughed. "Is this what you're going to do now that you have your own room?"

"Oh yes." Lesley smirked. "You know that bed you're sitting on? It's going to the trash."

Colleen frowned. "So you plan to rearrange the entire room?"

"Yup." Lesley blankly said.

"I doubt we'll be in the Yukon any longer." Colleen said.

"It's almost spring time." Lesley said.

Colleen gave him a confused look.

"I meant that I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure the next season is coming up. I haven't been wrong yet." Lesley said.

"Of course you haven't." Colleen awkwardly said.

Lesley and Colleen awkwardly stared at each other until a knock brought their attention to the door.

"Hi Lesley." The voice was Arin's. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Arin!" Lesley said.

"Oh, Arin." Colleen repeated in the opposite tone.

"Uh..." Arin was looking at the art on the wall.

"I made it." Lesley bragged. "Pretty awesome, right?"

"Yeah." Arin said.

"I know." Lesley grinned. "So, Arin, let's talk."

"Uh, okay." Arin said.

Lesley turned to Colleen. "In private."

"Really? You're ditching me for her?" Colleen asked.

Lesley shrugged. "It's only for a little bit."

"Fine." Colleen got up and left with no further fuss.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "What could they possibly talk about? It's obvious that you two are just gonna suck face. Might as well announce it to the world."

Like Lesley, Vincent was in his very own room. He was, however, alone.

"What would my family say?" He said to himself. "Ha, I know what my dad would say. Maestro! Be true to yourself!" He said in a deep voice. "And my brother would laugh at me." He sighed and fell back in his bed. "Guys, if you're watching this, I hope I'm making you proud. There's so much more to me than what I'm showing off right now and you know that. Just give me time, okay? I can do this."

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Maybe I _am_ overthinking some things, but I feel like Maddie's onto me. And Janae doesn't seem too fond of me. Plus, she has Arin, and probably Lesley, behind her. My social game has been weak lately, which is so unlike me. I'm such a team player but I only have one ally." He smiles. "I know! I just need to find someone else to team up with!"

Maddie sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dipped in the water. She stared outside the glass to the cold outside world.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I wonder why Vincent didn't show up for our daily swim..." She looks down. "I mean, it's not like it's been stated or anything, but we just kind of meet up every morning at the pool and talk."

Janae wandered around in the hallways and ran into Colleen.

"Good morning." Janae said.

"Morning." Colleen blankly said.

"I'm surprised you aren't hanging out with Lesley." Janae said.

"He's busy." Colleen crossed her arms. "And if you're looking for Arin, it's no use. She's busy too. With Lesley. So you might as well wait until Chris calls us all to the living room cause they're not going to stop sucking face till then."

"Seriously?" Janae asked.

Colleen nodded.

"We have to break those two up." Janae said.

"How?" Colleen asked. "Arin is like a pile of rocks and Lesley just _can't_ be bothered."

"True." Janae nodded. "May I suggest voting out Lesley?"

"No way." Colleen said. "And it's not even cause I like him, he's better for our team. He's strong."

"Hmm, also true." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "But Arin is on my side."

(Colleen) "Come on Janae, we've already gotten rid of two weak players. Let's keep the trend going." She pleads.

(Janae) "I feel weird without a second ally. Usually, if Arin was too busy aimlessly wandering around, Luigi would stay with me. I mean, Luigi had to go, but without Arin completely in my clutches, Lesley is a threat."

 **The Summer Suns**

Katherine laughed and actually smiled. "You are really funny."

"Thanks." Colin chuckled.

They were both in the pool area. Colin was in the pool wearing a purple t-shirt and black swim trunks with electric green frames. Katherine had a blue bikini on and sat at the edge of the pool.

"Why don't you come in?" Colin asked. "You've been watching me swim for a half hour."

"I don't really swim." Katherine said.

"Lies." Colin smirked. "You're a Hollywood star, you must have."

Katherine just smiled.

"Come on." Colin slowly swam towards her. "Get in."

"No." Katherine said. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Then why are you wearing your swim suit?" Colin asked.

"Just for show." Katherine smirked.

"Oh, really?" Colin asked.

"Yeah." Katherine laughed.

Colin grabbed her legs and pulled her in.

"Oh my gosh!" Katherine yelled when she emerged. "Colin I hate you!" She laughed and quickly got out.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Colin asked, getting out himself.

"I wasn't supposed to get this wet." Katherine said, wiping her face.

"You look so different without your makeup." Colin said.

Katherine frowned.

"Not bad!" Colin quickly said. "Just different. You're still... Beautiful."

"Thanks." Katherine blushed as she tied up her wet hair. "But I'm required to wear that much."

"Required?" Colin rose an eyebrow. "What else are you 'required' to do?"

"Yes. It's all a part of my contract." Katherine said. "The hair, makeup, clothes..."

"What else?" Colin asked, completely into the conversation.

"Well," Katherine sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but-"

Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"Katherine! I know you're in there!" Delanie yelled from behind the door. "And I know who you're with! Nobody just locks this door."

"Oh no! She can't see me with you!" Katherine said to Colin.

"I know." Colin frowned.

"You have to hide!" Katherine said.

"But where?!" Colin asked.

"Go out the back!" Katherine said, throwing to him another towel and pointing towards the sliding glass door.

"Are you kidding?" Colin asked. "It's like a nuclear winter out there!"

Katherine shrugged and frowned. "I'm sorry.."

Colin frowned and jumped out through the back.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I feel bad doing it, but I really don't want to hear Delanie's mouth." She frowns.

(Colin) He is nearly blue and wrapped in a blanket. "I... think... I'm... going... to... talk... to... Delanie..." He shivers.

(Delanie) "Katherine, I know just what you were up to." She says. "Colin has got to go as soon as possible."

TJ wrapped a blanket around herself. "Ah'm so tired of the winter!" She complained. "Ah'd much rather it be summer." She said dreamily. "All the fun stuff happens in the summer."

"I agree with you." Gloria said. "I don't like this weather. The warmer weather helps me sell more."

"You sure do love money." TJ said.

"Yes I do." Gloria grinned. "Family traditions."

"Nice." TJ smiled. "My family runs a market!"

"Sweet." Gloria smirked. "So our families both run businesses."

TJ smiled.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Ah wouldn't call what Gloria does a business, but Ah'm jus' gonna nod my head and crack a smile." She giggles happily.

(Gloria) "TJ and I are more similar than I thought. Maybe this allegiance set up by Eli was not at all bad."

Nick sat in the dining table a few seats over and across from Nolan. He stared at him without trying to be noticeable and watched his every move.

"Perplexed?" Nolan asked, holding up his die.

"Uh..." Nick looked away.

"I can tell." Nolan smirked.

"Room for two more?" Delanie smiled as she walked in with Katherine and sat down.

"Make that three." Eli said, walking in behind them. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Of course." Nick said.

"How's the breakfast?" Katherine asked.

"The usual." Nick said, while looking at Nolan, who noticed. "You never know what you're gonna get."

Confession Cam:

(Nick) He's holding his chin. "There's really a lot of things about Nolan that are... Mysterious..." He thinks. "I like mystery."

(Nolan) "I sense Nick will reach out to me as others have." He rolls his die and looks down. "I'll accept him as a friend, but not as an ally."

As they ate their breakfast, Delanie turned to Eli and whispered. "Can I talk to you later."

"Sure thing." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "This is it." She snickers. "Eli has to agree with my alliance proposal unless he's working with everyone else. And that's unlikely. Then I'll have the majority and we'll make it to the merge point."

(Eli) "This is it!" He smirks. "Once I agree to her proposal, the only people I won't be allied with are Nolan and Colin." He shakes his head.

"Contestants-WHOA!" Chris appeared on screen and saw that the Autumn Leaves were already sitting in the living room. "What a surprise."

"We already know when you're going to call us so we just came here." Maddie said from her side.

"Well then, I'll get right to it. Your challenge is to get to the top of the mountain by your house and start a fire to call in the rescue helicopters. The house you're staying in will explode in a few seconds." The screen went blank.

"Wait, what?!" Colleen gasped.

"We have to get out!" Vincent exclaimed. He quickly got up and swung the door open. "Everyone!"

"What about our stuff?" Colleen asked.

"No time." Vincent said.

Everyone rushed out and Vincent jumped out just in time for the explosion.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "That was really scary!"

(Vincent) "I can not believe Chris did that to us." He then snickers. "Actually, I can. Sad. At least I didn't bring my prized possession with me."

(Colleen) "My things! Chris, you're so paying for this!" She frowns.

(Lesley) "Chris is so dead once he shows his face. Then again, at least I managed to save this." He holds up his backpack.

The Summer Suns had just finished getting the news.

"Did he just say..." Nick wondered.

"Yeah, he did." Nolan said.

"Everyone out!" TJ gasped.

"Wait, what if he was lying?" Delanie asked. "I need my bags. They're worth more than this place."

"He's Chris!" Nick said, grabbing Delanie and dragging her out. "He's not lying!"

Everyone was safely outside when the house burst into flames.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) She crosses her arms. "All I know is that I don't need the half a million dollars that Chris is offering us to replace everything I brought."

(Nick) He proudly smiles and holds his finger up. "Anyone who's a big fan of the show like I am would know that... Chris is usually serious about things that could kill us."

(TJ) "That was scarier than the time when mah brother RJ's car exploded while he was workin' on it that one time." She takes a deep breath. "Safe to say that he learned his lesson."

(Nolan) "I'm actually looking forward to the change in scenery. The winter season was starting to get depressing."

The Autumn Leaves stared at their burning house.

Colleen tried not cry. "All my belongings... Gone."

"Forget about that." Janae said. "We have to get this show on the road. We're on a losing streak."

"That's true." Lesley said. "Let's start climbing this. Hold on, there are two paths."

"Really?" Colleen looked. "Oh yeah, there are. We can go down, or up."

"How are we supposed to climb it going down?" Maddie asked.

"Strange." Vincent said.

"Climbing is our best bet." Lesley said. "For sure." He started heading up.

"Wait." Janae said. She pointed over to some debris from the house. "Take some of this. We'll use it as firewood."

Lesley, Maddie, and Colleen all grabbed some debris and started walking toward the mountain.

"Are you coming?" Arin asked Janae.

"I'll catch up." Janae said. "I'm going to go try to find some matches or something."

"That's a good idea." Lesley mocked. "Maybe you'll burn with them."

Janae rolled her eyes.

"He's right." Vincent said. "That house is still on fire."

"The basement isn't." Janae said, pointing towards the outer entrance to the basement. "I'm sure there has to be something useful down there.

"I'll go with you then." Vincent said. "Just in case you need my help."

"I don't." Janae said, looking up at him.

"You sure?" Vincent smiled.

"Fine, whatever." Janae said.

Maddie looked over. "Vince?"

"We'll catch up." Vincent said. "Go ahead."

"Okay then." Colleen said, starting up behind Lesley.

Arin looked as Janae and Lesley walked toward the house.

"Come on, Arin." Maddie smiled at her. "We have to climb."

"Oh...uh, okay." Arin said and started to follow her, but still looking back a few times.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "I wonder where they're going..."

"How on Earth are we going to start a fire at the top of that?" Eli pointed toward the mountain.

"Improvisation." Delanie said. "Which, I'm not that good at. So we need to plan this out as much as we can."

"Look." Colin pointed toward the outside entrance of the basement. "Maybe we'll find something in there."

Delanie didn't want to tell Colin that was a good idea. "I'll go check it out. Come with me Eli." She said instead.

"I'll come too." Colin said.

Delanie rose an eyebrow, but didn't object.

"The rest of you should get a head start and start climbing!" Eli suggested.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Back at home nobody listens to me." He is smiling. "But here, people actually hear me out. I never feel ignored."

Nolan, Nick, Katherine, TJ and Gloria all looked at the two paths.

"I think climbing is the easier choice." Katherine said.

"What if going down ends up being better?" Nolan asked.

"Doubt it." TJ said. "It could be a trap to waste time."

"What do we do?" Nick asked Nolan.

Nolan rolled his die. "I'm going down."

"We'll go with you." Nick smiled and followed Nolan while pulling Kat along behind.

"Ah still wanna go up." TJ said.

"I'm with you there." Gloria said. They started up.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Going with Nolan is a perfect opportunity to get to know him better." He smiles. "And see what he's about. Kat's just here for moral support."

(TJ) "Don't have a clue why those three would wanna go down when we havta climb."

"This house looks like it's about to collapse." Vincent said while examining one of the supporting structures of the still burning house.

"I've studied them and have already estimated." Janae said. "It'll be a couple hours. We'll be here for a few minutes."

"Oh-kay." Vincent said while smirking.

"You look over there." Janae said. "I'll check this area out."

"Okay." Vincent said. He had barely started looking when Janae interrupted him.

"Still working with Maddie?" Janae asked while searching.

"Well, we're just friends. We haven't really stated that we're working together." Vincent said.

"Friends, allies. Might as well be the same thing." Janae said. "Friends don't vote each other out."

"I would vote Maddie out if I had to." Vincent lied. Luckily they weren't face to face, so Janae couldn't tell.

"Hard to believe." Janae said. "Our team is basically three pairs right now."

"You might believe that, but I'm not as close to Maddie as you think." Vincent said. "Alliance?" He suddenly spat out.

"Are you kidding?" Janae rose an eyebrow and turned to him.

He turned to her. "Nope. I'm a jock. I could use some brain."

Janae smirked. "Well if you're serious, it looks like you might have a brain. That's the smartest thing you've done."

"Thanks?" Vincent said.

Janae then held up a box of matches. "I found them. Let's go."

Vincent looked at her confused, but followed her out.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I know that they cast antagonists to spice up reality TV and there's no doubt that Janae was probably casted for that role, but teaming up with 'the devil' might actually help mine and Maddie's game in the long run."

(Janae) "I found the matches a few minutes before Vincent proposed an alliance to me." She smirks and confidently shakes her head. "I knew that he would if I questioned him correctly."

Delanie, Eli, and Colin entered the basement to their burning house.

"This basement is disgusting." Delanie said.

"It could be worse." Eli said. "It could be really dusty."

"It is dusty." Delanie groaned.

"I've seen dustier." Eli said. "I clean my basement all the time."

"Then you would know where to find matches." Colin said.

"Uh... no." Eli frowned and shrugged. "But I would know where to find sheets and curtains!"

"What would we need those for?" Delanie asked.

"Do you want to burn the clothes on your back?" Eli smirked and disappeared into a closet.

Colin had his chance. "Delanie, can we talk?"

"You want to talk to me?" Delanie asked. "About what? Katherine?"

"Yes, actually." Colin said. "Would you hear me out?"

"I don't really want to." Delanie turned to look through a shelf. "But I'll listen. While I search."

"Fair enough." Colin gulped. "I just want to know why I'm not being allowed to have at least a friendship with her. It's not fair for me. Katherine and I like spending time together."

"In my eyes, you and Katherine's friendship is illogical." Delanie said.

Colin sighed. "How is it illogical? We shouldn't be letting you come in the way of our friendship, and to be honest..." He got nervous. "It's not helping you in the game either."

At this point Delanie had found some matches and she held them up to the light to examine them. "Colin, I think our talk is done." She turned to him and approached him slowly. "I'm not having it." She spoke slowly and intimidated him. "You and Katherine are going to be split up soon." She took a match out of the box. "You're my target. And trust me." She lit the match. "Even without Katherine, I still have the numbers to eliminate you." She threw the match in his direction and he quickly ducked and a pile of wood lit on fire behind him. "They work." She smiled. "Eli, let's go!"

Confession Cam:

(Colin) He bangs his head into the wall in frustration.

(Delanie) She shrugs without care.

Maddie, Arin, Lesley, and Colleen climbed up the mountain.

"Are we there yet?" Arin asked.

"No way, toots." Lesley smirked at her. "Keep going."

"Uh, okay." Arin said. "Where's Janae and Vince?"

Colleen rolled her eyes.

"That's a good question." Maddie stopped to look back.

"They'll come soon enough." Lesley said to Maddie. "Keep going."

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Somehow I end up with all the lovely ladies." He smirks.

TJ and Gloria quickly climbed the mountain.

"Come on!" TJ said. "There's no time to waste!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." Gloria said, nearly out of breath.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Gloria and I make a pretty neat team, to be frank!"

(Gloria) "TJ sure is athletic." She breathes.

Nick, Nolan, and Katherine traveled in an underground tunnel.

"We're so lucky there are lights in here." Katherine said nervously to Nick.

But Nick didn't pay attention to her. He was too busy entranced by Nolan. "Tell me more about your card games."

Nolan smirked. "I like to gamble."

"That's so cool." Nick smiled. "I don't know how to... But I've always wanted to learn! Maybe you can teach me."

"Maybe." Nolan said. "I wouldn't be apposed to it."

"Nice." Nick smiled. "You seem pretty cool to hang out with."

"Thanks." Nolan said.

"I can totally see you as my bro." Nick laughed. "Or maybe something closer than that. Gambling buddies, maybe."

"Cool." Nolan said. "But I don't know if I can guarantee that yet."

"It's okay." Nick said happily. "We're both chill and single. It's all good!"

"Actually, I have a girlfriend back home..." Nolan said.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Darnit!" He says frustrated. "This is so sad... Maybe I'm just experiencing boy withdrawal." He chuckles nervously.

"Uh, I think we took the wrong path." Nolan said. "Dead end."

"OH no." Katherine frowned. "We're surely doomed down here."

"Wait." Nick approached the dead end and looked up. "It's a ladder!"

"No way!" Katherine rushed to him.

"It just starts a few feet above my head..." Nick said. "I can't reach it." He frowned.

"Oh great, Chris is cruel." Katherine said.

"Nolan!" Nick then exclaimed. "I'm sure you can reach it!"

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "You're the tallest one here."

"I'll reach for it." Nolan agreed.

"You might have to jump." Nick said.

"Then you can pull us both up." Katherine smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) He smirks. "So taking the underground route wasn't a bad idea after all."

(Nick) "Ladder to the top! Nolan's die rolls are lucky!"

The Autumn Leaves (minus Vincent and Janae) were nearly at the top of the mountain, but they were taking a short break.

"Do you think they're okay?" Maddie asked.

"I think they are." Colleen said. "They're probably just not visible because the mountain isn't like a smooth climb up."

"Right." Maddie said.

Colleen shivered a little. "It gets colder the higher we climb."

"Not for those two." Maddie pointed over to Arin and Lesley, who were making out.

"Are they kidding?" Colleen had enough. She approached the two. "Ahem."

They stopped kissing and looked at her.

"This better be important." Lesley said.

"It is." Colleen said. "Arin and Maddie, you guys go ahead, I'm going to have a talk with Lesley."

Arin looked at Lesley, who nodded. "Go." He said.

Arin cluelessly followed Maddie, who didn't object to Colleen.

"Are you serious?" Colleen asked Lesley. "We're in the middle of a challenge and you're making out with Arin."

"What's up?" Lesley smirked. "Too much heat?"

"No. I mean, I don't know." Colleen said.

"Does me and Arin kissing bother you?" Lesley asked.

"Honestly, the only thing that bothers me is that there was no build up to it whatsoever." Colleen said. "The only person you hung out with all day everyday was me. She just came out of nowhere."

Lesley smirked. "I like your jealous side."

"I'm not jealous." Colleen said quickly. "I'm just... Confused."

"Wanna make out then?" Lesley jokingly asked.

Colleen crossed her arms. "No."

"You know, I was actually kind of feeling you." Lesley said. "Arin was just easier to be with at the moment." He shrugged and picked up what he was carrying. "Think our convo is done."

Colleen felt hurt.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I don't know how to feel about what Lesley just told me. But I don't want to let it get in my head.."

(Lesley) "I mean, who wouldn't want this." He smirked. "But I hope Colleen isn't too mad at me right now."

Colin, Delanie, and Eli were climbing the mountain.

Delanie was letting Colin go ahead of her and she grabbed Eli aside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Eli said. "Now?"

"Yes." Delanie said. "I want to be in an alliance with you."

"Me?" Eli acted surprised. "Little old me?"

"I know, someone like me would never want to work with you." Delanie said. "But in a TV show like this, numbers are important. And with you, I have four numbers."

"Really?" Eli asked.

"Me, you, Kat, and Nick. All we need to do is sway one vote after we lose one time, then it's a cruise to the merge. A luxury one." Delanie smirked.

"Wow." Eli nodded. "That's true."

"So are you in?" Delanie asked. "I want him gone." She tilted her head in Colin's direction.

"For sure." Eli smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) He is literally bouncing with joy. "I have TJ, Gloria, Delanie, Katherine, and Nick!" He then laughs hysterically. "Everyone! Everyone except for..."

Maddie, Arin, Lesley, and Colleen all stood at the top of the mountain, waiting.

"Where are they?" Lesley asked.

"They're right there!" Maddie exclaimed as Janae and Vincent became visible.

"And I don't see any smoke." Janae said, scanning the mountain. "We might just be the first team up here."

"Let's get to it then." Vincent grinned.

"Fire, fire." Lesley laughed as he piled up everything they had brought to start the fire.

Janae lit the match.

Meanwhile, TJ and Gloria watched as Colin, Delanie, and Eli climbed up towards them.

"Oh no." TJ said. "What're we gonna tell 'em?"

"We split up?" Gloria said.

"Where are Kat, Nick, and Nolan?" Delanie asked.

"They went underground." TJ said.

"Really?" Colin asked. "Why would they do that?" He groaned.

"Beats me." TJ shrugged.

"We can't start the fire without them." Delanie said. "You guys didn't stop them?"

"We decided splitting up wasn't a bad choice." Gloria said.

Delanie shook her head at Gloria.

Nolan, Katherine, and Nick were busy climbing.

"Are we almost there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Nolan said. "We're close."

"Hurry!" Katherine pleaded. "I can feel my legs and arms giving up on me."

"Don't worry." Nolan said. "Just a few more yards."

But as Nolan, Katherine, and Nick emerged from the ground (surprising the other Summer Suns), the fire started by the Autumn Leaves had made enough smoke to call in the rescue helicopter.

"We did it!" Colleen cheered.

"We won!" Vincent exclaimed.

"What did we win?" Arin smiled.

The Summer Suns watched as the helicopter picked up six people.

"Does this mean we lost?" TJ asked.

"Yes, it does." A voice said from behind them. There, in the flesh, was none other than Chris McLean.

"Chris!" Nick exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"That you lost?" Chris asked.

"Nick, now isn't the time to be excited. We just lost." Delanie frowned. She looked at her teammates.

"Thanks to Nolan's die roll!" Gloria pointed.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I only threw Nolan under the bus so that I don't get eliminated! I'll do anything for money!"

(Nolan) "I came into this game knowing that my strategy wouldn't always lead me in the right direction. If I'm voted out tonight, at least I stayed true to my strategy." He holds up his die.

(Eli) "I don't think it's the right time to try and get any of the famous people out, so I'll settle for Colin or Nolan this time." He shrugs.

"Not to worry!" Chris said. "This was simply a reward challenge. The other team will get luxury food on the jet while you all get economy class meals."

"Oh, the indignity." Delanie groaned.

Eli rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the Summer Suns met up with the Autumn Leaves and there was quite a shock when they met each other for the first time.

"Colin!" Colleen gasped.

"Colleen." Colin's mouth went wide open.

"That's your twin brother?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Colleen said.

"Twins?" Katherine looked shocked. "You never told me you had a twin..." She glanced at Delanie, who looked at her questioningly. "...Not that you'd have time to."

"Wait a minute..." Maddie gasped. "You're Kat Larson!"

Katherine timidly smiled. "That's me."

"Don't you model, uh, or something?" Arin asked.

"No..." Katherine said slowly.

"And you're Delanie Rios!" Maddie then pointed at Delanie.

Delanie sat up straight and proud. "That's me."

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "This season has twins and two, TWO celebrities!" She says all excited. "It has to be the highest rated yet! And I'm so happy to be a part of it!"

(Arin) "I know her, uh. She models. Like, uh, me."

"Now, before you all ask. I did _kindly_ get your bags and personal belongings out of the house before it exploded." Chris said.

"Whew!" Colleen smiled. "Glad about that one."

Nick smiled and approached the other team. "I'm Nicholas Knowles, professional... Youtuber! What's your names?" He looked specifically at the guys of the team.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) He is fawning. "Nolan who? I've got two hunks on the other team to hang out with now!" He sighs dreamily. "Vincent and Lesley."

"I can't believe the type of people I'm seeing on the other team." Janae whispered to Arin, who was ignoring her and just looking out the window. Janae shook her head.

(Arin) "Janae told me that this means we're finally leaving the, uh, Yukon. Does this mean we're going to go to a warmer place?"

(Janae) "That marks the end of the first part of the season." She grins. "I made it through. Now, only three parts to go."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:** **Chris brings the two teams to a new location for a new season of the year and a new twist is introduced to shake things up.**

 **ALSO NEXT TIME: Colleen and Colin deal with each other being in the game, TJ shows Gloria that her life shouldn't be all about money, and Lesley finds himself in a love quadrangle (sort of).**


	8. Ni Hao, Spring

New season, new twists.

* * *

 **Ni Hao, Spring**

"Last time on Total Drama Seasons," Chris' smirking face appeared on screen within the jet. "The teams raced up to the top of the mountain to start a fire. Seemed simple, but it wasn't so simple for the Summer Suns. In the end, the Autumn Leaves FINALLY won their first challenge of the season. Way to end the winter season, eh? However, the Summer Suns did not have to face elimination, as it was a REWARD challenge… Those are no more as of right now! Where will the cast spend their next five challenges? How will the spring season change the game? What will be the next big twist? Find out now on Total Drama Seasons!"

"Oh my gosh." Colleen said, still not over the fact that her brother was in the game with her. "My brother. My twin brother. Is playing Total Drama with me."

"So that's the guy you were talking about." Maddie said. "So nice to meet you!" She smiled.

Colin didn't say anything. He just thought.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I'm speechless right now. In a way, I sort of knew it. But I just can't believe she's really here. Now I'll have to change my strategy if we both make it to the merge…"

"Colin didn't tell us he had a twin sister competing." Gloria said, eyeing him down.

"I didn't even know it myself." Colin said.

"What a surprise!" Eli said. "That's so cool! Something Total Drama has never done!"

"This is so exciting!" Nick said.

"Oh, please." Jane said. "So they're twins. How exciting. And I'm Stephan's sister. Now let's get back on track."

"Yeah." Eli smiled at her. "Where are we going, Chris?"

"It's a surprise." Chris winked.

"I don't like surprises." Delanie stated.

Chris gave her a face. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Delanie crossed her arms.

TJ looked over at Arin and Lesley. Arin had her arms wrapped around one of Lesley's muscular arms. "So now that the twin thing's been revealed, tell us. Are ya'll a couple?"

"Uh, are we?" Arin asked, looking at Lesley.

"Not necessarily." Lesley answered TJ. "We just like to have fun."

Confession Cam:

(Arin) She has a confused face on.

(Lesley) "After Colleen confronted me, I realized that me and Arin aren't really a couple. We're just friends with benefits."

"Welcome, everyone, to China!" Chris exclaimed as the plane dropped significantly, causing everyone to jump up in their seats.

"Did you just say China?" Janae asked, frantically looking out the window.

"Yes, Janae." Chris grinned. "We will be here for the next five spring-themed challenges!"

"I haven't been here in ages." Janae said.

"No touring." Chris said, annoyed. "This is a competition, not a vacation."

"I am NOT a tourist." Janae snapped. "Especially not here."

"Well," Chris opened a compartment from the ceiling and out dropped parachutes. "You guys better grab a parachute because we're dropping you off in a few moments."

"Oh no." Vincent said and he rushed for three parachutes.

Everyone scrambled for a parachute.

Vincent gave the other two parachutes to Maddie and Janae. Maddie looked at him funny because he gave one to Janae.

"I grabbed as many as I could." Vincent justified.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I still don't want Maddie to know that I'm working with Janae. It's better for her if I don't bring her into this."

(Maddie) "Why Janae would be the first person he'd give the extra parachute to is beyond me."

"Before I toss you all out, I've got a new twist to shake things up." Chris grinned and held up a tiny statuette shaped like his head. "The is the Chris McLean invincibility idol."

"Wow." Colin said.

"This baby will save whoever you want it to save from going home." Chris smiled. "After the votes have been read."

"That's amazing." Lesley said.

"And once you save whoever it is, YOU make the sole vote to eliminate the team member of your choice." Chris smiled. "Let the search begin."

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Having an invincibility idol would be great for me because I know that Delanie is targeting me and I don't know where the rest of my teammates are with me right now. Plus, now that my twin is competing with me, I can definitely be seen as a bigger threat."

(Delanie) "Colin now has TWO votes in his favor if they both get to the merge. I can't let that happen, so I need to find this idol and make sure Colin's fate is sealed."

(Lesley) "I have a small feeling that Janae is plotting against me for making out with the person she talks to the most. I mean, she should be threatened though." He smirks. "I just need to find that idol because my team hasn't won many challenges."

(Janae) "I have got to find that idol." She crosses her arms. "Even though I don't really need it." She grins.

(Vincent) "I don't think I really need the Chris McLean invincibility idol, but I'm not too sure what anyone else besides me or Maddie would do with it."

(Eli) He smirks. "I can't believe this. If I find the invincibility idol, I'm definitely making it to the merge with no questions asked."

(Nolan) "Finding the idol wouldn't be a bad move for me to make, but it all depends on this baby." He holds up his die. "If I stumble upon it, it does not mean that I'll be allowed to take it or use it."

"Find your way to the new campsite!" Chris said to the contestants as he dropped them in groups. "Work with your group even if you aren't on the same team! It will count towards who wins! And by the way, there's an invincibility idol hidden on the way there! Good luck teams!"

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "The challenge is simple. I'm tossing the teams down in different, COMPLETELY random," he chuckles. "Groups. I'm gonna toss them a map too, but they'll have to decide which paths to take. They have to work together and take a 'Spring Hike' to get to the checkpoint, or else their life is on the line." He smirks.

In one group was Lesley, Arin, and Nick.

"What a pleasant surprise." Nick smiled at the two. "Now we can get to know each other better."

"Uh, yeah." Arin said.

"I love your eyes." Nick smiled at her. "Blue is so rad."

"I can tell you like blue." Lesley chuckled, looking at Nick's bright blue hair.

Nick then looked over at Lesley. "But I love brown eyes the most, like yours."

"Thanks." Lesley smirked. "I appreciate it. I'm digging your green eyes too."

"Thank you." Nick blushed.

Lesley smiled at him and Nick smiled back. This continued for a couple of seconds before it got kind of awkward.

"Let's get going." Lesley finally said, looking away.

"Right, right." Nick said.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) He happily sighs. "I hope this challenge never ends."

In another group were twins Colleen and Colin.

"Colin!" Colleen exclaimed. "Can you believe it?!"

"That we're both here?" Colin asked. "I certainly can."

"This is insane." Colleen said. "I'm so happy you're here." She hugged her brother. "I really need you."

"What's wrong?" Colin asked, hugging her back.

"...this guy." Colleen said softly.

"What?" Colin asked.

"This guy." Colleen said louder.

Colin's facial expression changed. "A guy? My sister has fallen for someone on Total Drama? What happened to not letting romance get in the way of the money?"

Colleen pushed Colin playfully. "Stop! I really need your advice right now. I feel like I'm being played."

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Colin is probably the only person right now that I know I can trust completely."

(Colin) "The least I can do is give my sister advice. Whenever she falls for someone, I'm the one giving her advice as if I'm a relationship expert." He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm not."

In another group were Vincent and Janae.

"What a surprising coincidence." Janae said.

"I was actually hoping I'd be paired with you." Vincent smiled.

"Really?" Janae asked. "You sure you didn't want it to be Maddie?"

"I'm sure." Vincent said. "Like I've said, Maddie and I are just friends."

"I'm so sure." Janae said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Vincent is your typical jock. Strong, probably not the smartest, and pretty much one dimensional. Maddie is your typical bland girl next door types. They definitely have something going on."

Maddie, Katherine, and Delanie made up another group.

Maddie brushed her hands through her brown hair and snapped around at the sound of Delanie's voice.

"Finally, someone that looks decent." Delanie said, while dusting herself off. "Hello, I'm-"

"Delanie Rios and Kat Larson." Maddie smiled. "I know."

"And you are?" Delanie asked.

"Maddie Swenson." Maddie smiled.

"What do you do?" Delanie asked.

"I swim." Maddie said.

"Professionally?" Delanie asked in a better tone of voice.

"I wish." Maddie said. "Maybe someday." She smiled.

"That's cool." Katherine chimed in. "I wish I could swim. I mean, I know how to swim I just don't know all those crazy moves." She laughed.

"Well, maybe I can teach you!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Katherine smiled.

"Let's get going." Delanie said, stepping in between the two.

"Okay." Maddie smiled as Katherine frowned at Delanie.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Does Delanie not want me to make friends?"

(Delanie) "Maddie and Katherine, enough of the acting like you've been friends for years. I know we're actresses, but come on. Stay focused."

(Maddie) "I can't believe I'm working with two A-listers right now!"

Nolan and Eli were paired together.

"Oh great," Eli said as he turned to Nolan. "It's just you and me."

"I'm just as enthusiastic as you are." Nolan said.

Eli thought about that for a second. "So you must be happy!" He smiled.

"Ecstatic." Nolan said emotionless.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "This is actually a perfect opportunity to get Nolan on my side." He smirked.

TJ and Gloria were paired together, and they were excited to be too.

"We're together again!" TJ exclaimed.

"This is so funny." Gloria smirked. "It's like we were destined to work together."

"We pretty much are." TJ said.

"We're like a money team." Gloria said.

"Right." TJ giggled. "Well, Gloria, are ya ready to get this show on the road?"

"Is that even a question?" Gloria asked in a sarcastic tone. "I'm in it to win it. Let's go."

They started heading out.

Chris appeared on the screen. "The groups have been revealed and the hikes have begun! Which team will be the first to the campsite? Who will go home? Stay tuned, folks!"

* * *

 _Commercial Break_

Static. A short, pale skinny girl with short black hair, blue eyes, a purple top, blue skinny jeans, and blue heels appears singing on the screen. She is singing pretty badly and stops as soon as her eyes meet the camera. She smiles.

"People call me crazy. They call me obsessive. But I just call myself Asandra." She says. "I'm not crazy! ...okay, maybe I did go crazy and obsess over Carter but that's over now. I'm a much better person than I was before... As long as I take my meds." She giggles. "Oh I just can't believe that I'm being given another chance! A third chance! Hopefully I'm not the _third_ eliminated, like always. Or maybe it'll just be a pattern. I might even be the first eliminated since word on the street is that Carter, Phoebe, Dee and Erika aren't going to be competing. What will I do without them? Oh, this is nerve wrecking..."

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

Arin had the map and led the way as Lesley and Nick chatted.

"I'm totally single!" Nick smiled as he talked to Lesley.

"Same here." Lesley said. "Though many want a piece of me." He smirked.

"I can see why." Nick giggled. "Just look at you. Your so built and muscular."

"I know." Lesley grinned.

"The tank top suits you." Nick said.

Lesley nodded. "It's not really that dirty, you keep looking at it. Those are paint stains. I'm an artist."

"Oh." Nick put his hand to his chest. "For real?"

"Yes." Lesley said.

"That's so cool." Nick smiled. "Attractive."

Lesley just smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Lesley is so hot."

(Lesley) "Being as good looking as I am," he smirks, "You get used to people hitting on you. Even if they're guys. I just try to be nice about it and let them admire."

"So let me get this straight." Colin said to his sister. "You fell for a meathead?"

"He's not just a meathead." Colleen said. "He has personality too."

"He led you on and then started making out with another girl." Colin said. "How can you still like him? That's not the Colleen I know. The Colleen I know hates womanizers."

"He's not a womanizer." Colleen said. "Arin basically threw herself onto him." She sighed. "I might still have a chance."

"I wouldn't let that get in my head, sis." Colin said, patting her on the back.

"I love you." Colleen said.

"I love you too." Colin said, pulling her in for a hug. "I hope we both make it to the merge."

"Do you really?" Colleen smiled. "That makes me so happy!"

"Yeah." Colin said. "Time to talk about something way better than your love triangle."

"Hey." Colleen playfully objected.

"I'm in an alliance." Colin said. "And I'm friends with a girl. I never thought I could do it."

"Oooh." Colleen grinned. "An alliance? With a girl?" She winked. "Which one?"

"Well, my alliance is with a guy on my team, Nolan. And I'm friends with Katherine." Colin explained.

"You mean, Kat Larson?" Colleen asked.

"Well, yeah." Colin said.

"No way." Colleen gasped. "You're talking up Kat Larson?"

"It's not like that." Colin said. "I don't think it is... But Delanie isn't making it easy for us. I'm her target."

"No way." Colleen said. "She seems so nice."

"She's not." Colin frowned. "But I'll get through it. I just need to find that invincibility idol."

"True..." Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I am so happy that Colin and I get to work together for this whole challenge, but I can't help but feel like he doesn't really need me as much as I need him..."

(Colin) "Having my sister here gives me another number that I'm definite I have." He gives a thumbs up to the camera. "That's good for me. What's not good for me is that she's troubled over a guy. It can hinder her chances of making it to the merge. And with a target on my back from Delanie, my chances aren't that great either. Our only hope now is for an idol."

"Okay," Janae said as her and Vincent made their way through a path. "We don't have many people on our team. We have to choose a target wisely."

"Whoa." Vincent said. "What if we win tonight?"

"Losing is our status-quo." Janae said. "We're bound to lose at least once more before the teams are no more, so we have to think about this now just in case we get put in an immediate voting situation."

"Okay..." Vincent said, waiting for her to talk again.

"Arin is obviously someone we can use to sway the votes our way, and I'm sure you can get Maddie to vote the way you want to." Janae said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Vincent said. "Like I said, Maddie and I don't have any deals."

"Okay." Janae said. "I want to get her out next."

"What?!" Vincent gasped.

"She's one of those people that can make it to the end by laying low." Janae said. "People like you and me don't make it to the end by keeping people like her."

"I don't know why you would say that about her." Vincent said. "She would be a great ally to us."

"Ha!" Janae smirked. "I knew you were working with her. I was only kidding about getting her out next."

"Just don't tell her we're working together." Vincent said. "I don't think she'd like that."

"So you can only work with her?" Janae said. "Sounds shady."

"Yeah, well I'm being shady by secretly working with you." Vincent said.

"True." Janae smirked. "My real target is Arin's distraction. I either want to vote Lesley out, or distract him a little by voting his ally Colleen out."

"How do you know Colleen is his ally?" Vincent asked.

"They hang out every morning like you and Maddie do." Janae said.

There was a split on the trail. Janae analyzed the map. "This way." She led him down one path.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Janae is really good." He nods. "I'm so glad I'm not her target."

Katherine, Maddie, and Delanie hiked through a trail while looking around.

"Keep looking." Delanie said. "There must be an invincibility statue around the path somewhere."

"This is so exciting." Maddie said.

"If you find it, let me know." Delanie said.

"I hope I find it." Katherine said.

"Why?" Delanie asked. "You wouldn't need it."

"Maybe not," Katherine said. "But it would be a nice way to make my mark on the game."

Delanie rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Katherine, the only mark you need to be making in this game is one where Colin is eliminated and we make it to finals."

"I need that idol." Delanie said.

"What if Maddie finds it?" Katherine said.

"Would you give it to me?" Delanie asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. "Do you really need it?"

"I do." Delanie said. "I have plans for that idol."

"Well, I guess I don't really need it.." Maddie thought.

Katherine frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Come on Delanie. What happened to finders keepers?"

(Maddie) "I wouldn't want to upset any Delanie fans..."

Nolan and Eli walked through their path.

"We're almost halfway there." Nolan said.

"Nice." Eli said.

"Yeah." Nolan said. "I don't think we'll be last this time."

"I hope not." Eli said. "That would be the worst. I would hate having to vote someone out of our team. I've gotten to like everyone for at least one thing they have."

"Yes." Nolan agreed. "Everyone has different attributes that can make them likable."

"Or not likable." Eli said. He laughed. "But I never put those in front of the likable ones."

"No one should." Nolan said.

"You know what I admire about you, Nolan?" Eli asked.

"What?" Nolan said.

"I admire your... Dryness." Eli said. "Though I can't imagine what exactly your strategy is, I admire that you don't change it for anyone."

"Thank you." Nolan said with a small smirk.

Just then Eli's facial expression changed. "I have to pee!"

"The world is your bathroom." Nolan said, smirking.

"Will you wait up ahead for me?" Eli asked a little frantically.

"Sure thing." Nolan said while walking up.

"No peeking!" Eli chuckled.

"I won't." Nolan shook his head. He kept walking up until he found a split in the path. He rolled his die, which fell a bit behind a bush. When he bent down to pick it up, he noticed the invincibility statue right there, behind the bush.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "I do consider myself a very lucky person. Gambling is all about the luck. Skill is just as important, but luck is what really counts."

Nolan studied the idol as he picked his die back up... and dropped it once more. He looked at his die and nodded, leaving the bush.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "I rolled a no. And I'm perfectly fine with that. I trust my die no matter what."

"Back!" Eli said as he walked up to Nolan, who just turned around. "What were you doing?" He asked.

"Not much." Nolan said. "Just waiting for you to come back."

"You weren't looking for the idol were you?" Eli playfully winked.

Nolan rolled his die around in his hand. "Nope. Just waiting." He picked up the map. "Let's be on our way."

Eli, perplexed, watched as Nolan nonchalantly walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Hmmm." He thinks. "Out of place... Nothing new!"

(Nolan) "I'm not going to tell anyone but Colin about my discovery."

"Let's go, Gloria!" TJ laughed, running through the trail.

"Hold up!" Gloria yelled from behind.

"Be faster ya silly goose!" TJ said.

"I don't want to." Gloria stopped for a breather. "This is annoying."

"Have some fun!" TJ said coming back to her. "This game is all about havin' fun." She smiled.

"This game is about winning." Gloria said. "In my book."

"Yeah, winnin' would be purdy neat." TJ smiled. "But it's not always about winnin. We didn't win last time!"

"I don't care much about the challenges. I care about the prize money at the end." Gloria smirked.

TJ frowned. "What about makin' friends?"

"I don't care much for friends." Gloria said. "But I do sometimes enjoy company."

"Well we've been givin each other a lot of company so far in this game!" TJ said. "I consider ya my friend."

Gloria smirked. "Does this mean you'll buy a ware of mine?"

"Ya can't buy friendship." TJ said.

"Sure ya can!" Gloria exclaimed. "You can buy everything. Friendship. Love. Allies."

TJ looked confused.

"Well. Eli bought my votes and Katherine bought my words." Gloria said proudly.

"Eli bought your votes?!" TJ gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"To make sure I'm loyal I guess." Gloria said. "It's a game. Like you said."

"Ah know I said that." TJ said. "Ah'm just a little shocked, is all. That Eli..."

"You gotta do what you gotta do for money." Gloria shrugged. "It's a family thing. You wouldn't get it."

"Ah'd love to get it." TJ said. "But let's have fun first!" She grabbed Gloria's arm and led her to a tree next to a stream.

"What fun can I possibly have here?" Gloria asked.

"We're gonna swing from this vine!" TJ exclaimed.

"To the other side?" Gloria asked.

TJ nodded. "It'll be so fun!"

"There's a bridge right there." Gloria pointed.

"This is way more excitin'!" TJ smiled. "I'll show ya!" She grabbed onto the vine that hung from the tree and swung to the other side of the stream. "Yeehaw!" She said in excitement and flipped perfectly before landing.

"Wow." Gloria said.

"Your turn!" TJ smiled.

Gloria gulped. "I can't believe I'm listening to you!"

"I can't either!" TJ laughed.

Gloria took a deep breath and held onto the vine. "Here we go!" She closed her eyes as she jumped from one side of the stream to... the middle, as the vine snapped. Big splash.

"Oh no!" TJ gasped. "Gloria! Are you okay!"

Gloria emerged from the water and looked at TJ. "The adrenaline... That was awesome!" Gloria smirked.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) She sighs with relief.

Nick, Arin, and Lesley hiked through some trees.

"I feel like we've passed these trees already." Lesley said.

"Where are we?" Nick asked Arin.

"Uh... I don't know." Arin said.

Lesley went up to Arin and grabbed the map. "That's because you're holding it upside down." He groaned.

"Oh no." Nick frowned. "Are we lost?"

"No." Lesley said. "This bimbo was just taking us in circles. Who's idea was it to give you the map?"

Arin shrugged. "I dunno, but it was a pretty bad idea."

Lesley rolled his eyes. "Can you lead us, Nick?"

"Me?" Nick dreamily asked Lesley.

"Yes." Lesley smirked.

Nick's heart could melt. "I-uh-I-uh-okay!"

There was then a loud snap.

Lesley pushed Arin and Nick back behind him. "What was that?"

"A stick breaking in half." Colin said, emerging from behind a bush. "Stepped on by my beautiful twin sister." He said sarcastically.

"Whoops." Colleen said, smiling innocently as she stepped out behind him. Her facial expression changed completely when she saw who they had met up with. "Lesley!"

Lesley faintly smiled. "Colleen."

"Hi Colin!" Nick smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Well, this got pretty awkward."

"It's getting dark." Arin said, holding onto one of Lesley's arms.

"Yeah." Nick said, contemplating whether or not he should hold onto the other.

Lesley, who now had the map, noticed this. "You can hold my other arm if you want." He chuckled.

Nick blushed and did what Lesley said.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "I can't believe him." She said to Colin.

"Based on what you've told me, I can." Colin said.

"I don't even want to keep working with them." Colleen said.

"Let's just go with them." Colin said. "We all have the same map."

"I just hate watching those two be all over Lesley." Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I know I said I wouldn't let Lesley ruin my game... But I just can't help how I feel." She sighs. "The truth is... My first boyfriend was someone similar to Lesley, and I got played really bad." She sadly states. "That's why my brother is so surprised that I like him. I just don't want to end up on the short side of the pole again."

"Almost there." Lesley smirked as Arin and Nick cheered him on. He looked over to Colleen, who had a hard time pretending she was fine. He stopped.

"What?" Nick asked. "We're almost there!"

"I know." Lesley said, handing him the map. "But I just realized that I forgot to tell you something." He said to Colleen.

"Me?" Colleen looked up.

"Yes you, silly." Lesley smirked. He turned towards the others. "Go on, we'll catch up."

"Okay..." Arin said.

Nick looked back at Lesley and Colleen and frowned. "Fine."

"Hey." Lesley said to Colleen.

"Hi." Colleen said.

"I know I know the answer to this, but tell me anyway. What's wrong?" Lesley asked.

"I refuse to tell you." Colleen said. "I won't give you that satisfaction."

"I know I'm pretty great at everything I do." Lesley smirked, but frowned when Colleen didn't laugh or giggle or smile. "You know, I was painting you on that wall before our house got exploded."

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"Definitely." Lesley nodded. "I only paint people who I admire."

"You admire me." Colleen chuckled.

"I do!" Lesley said. "Look, getting to know you has been the highlight of my time here. Shit, I'd probably be completely content leaving at any time, but not when I don't have you on good terms with me."

"Lesley, I'm not mad at you." Colleen said. "You just..."

"Caught you by surprise with the whole Arin thing. I know." Lesley said. "Look, me and Arin are done. Sorry you had to see it."

"Lesley Blake Vincel saying sorry?" Colleen giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Lesley smirked. "I knew I could make you laugh again.

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Colleen's a good person to have on my side. It took a lot to say sorry, so maybe there is something there. I don't know." He shrugs.

"Oh no." Colleen said, stepping out from behind a tree to the campsite.

"Oh yes." Delanie said. "You two are the last two here."

"Meaning the Summer Suns win once more!" Chris interjected. "Autumn Leaves, you have a few minutes to scramble together and decide who to eliminate!"

"Oh crap." Lesley said.

Janae pulled Vincent aside and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Can I talk to you, bro?" Lesley asked Vincent.

"Yeah, no problem." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Hopefully Janae leaves tonight."

(Arin) "Uh, I guess this is what's best."

(Vincent) "So Janae wants me to vote out Lesley, but Lesley told me his plan is to vote out Janae. Basically it's Maddie and I in the middle like usual. To be honest, working with Lesley wouldn't be that bad. I could get Janae out and we'd have Arin. Instead of pissing Colleen off... I don't know."

"Time to get someone OUT!" Chris smirked. "Let's just cut straight to the chase as I have done before. Lesley and Janae, you were both tied with two votes each but two people broke the tie with their votes. And the person leaving tonight is... Janae!" He coughs. "Sorry, I mean Lesley!"

"No." Lesley frowned. "This can't be true!"

"You kind of blew the challenge for us man." Vincent frowned.

"But you, but you." Lesley's mouth dropped wide open as more than a few interns came and grabbed his stiff body.

"No, not Lesley!" Colleen cried. Maddie patted her on the back.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) She devilishly smiles.

(Colleen) She is sitting up in the fetal position and has her head in her hands. "I'm so screwed." She muffles.

(Arin) She simply shrugs.

(Maddie) "I don't know why Vincent wanted to get Lesley out instead of Janae, but I just went with it."

(Vincent) "I went with my gut."

* * *

 **Lesley's out! Shocking, no? Janae, Arin, Vincent and Maddie decided to vote him out, canceling his and Colleen's votes against Janae.**

 **Also, Asandra is the third revealed participant of TDU! Not that surprising, lol.**

 **NEXT TIME: Vincent's efforts at trying to hide his alliances may bite him in the butt. Eli tries again to work out an alliance with Nolan and Colin, and Delanie goes on a hunt for the idol.**


	9. At Heavens Gate

If you're reading this, get ready and thanks. Also, I would recommend you look up Tianmen Mountain and its skywalks just to get a visual for the challenge.

* * *

 **At Heavens Gate**

"Last time on Total Drama Seasons," Chris stood in front of some trees. "We arrived in China for our next mini season and the teams were split up into small groups for the challenge. Here, the twins learned of each others presence in the game, Nolan found the idol and his die decided for him not to keep it, and even more romance blossomed for Lesley.. right under his nose. Unfortunately for Lesley, Janae and Vincent were involved in a plan that sent him packing after the Autumn Leaves lost, again. What will happen this time in China, and who will go home? Get ready to find out right here on Total. Drama. Seasons!"

It's dark. Right after the last elimination.

Colleen sat on a log with Maddie. Colleen was crying and Maddie was trying to comfort her.

"This is horrible." Colleen said. "I feel like he was the one person on this team that I could trust."

"It's okay." Maddie said sadly. "You can trust me..."

"No I can't." Colleen said. "You voted him out. Literally everyone did."

"All I can say is I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"Why did you do it?" Colleen asked.

"It's nothing personal." Maddie said. "It's just a game."

"It's just a game but Lesley wasn't the biggest threat here." Colleen said.

Maddie nodded and sighed.

"You wouldn't like it if I voted Vincent out, would you?" Colleen asked.

Maddie continued to rub Colleen's back and didn't respond.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) She wipes away some tears and tries not to sob. "I just don't get it. My time is probably up too."

(Maddie) "I feel so bad for voting out Lesley... But I had no choice. I wonder why Vincent was so set on eliminating him."

The next morning. Eli, Gloria and TJ sit at a wooden table, eating.

"It's like we're in Camp Wawanakwa." Eli said.

"That would be so cool, bein' where all the past contestants have been." TJ said.

"Yeah." Eli said. "Maybe they left some souvenirs behind."

"Or maybe some money!" Gloria shot up.

"You're always thinking about money." Eli said.

Gloria crossed her arms. "Well, we should go there for the next challenge."

"I think we're going to be here for another five challenges." Colin said sitting next to them with his own bowl of food. "Like how we stayed in the Yukon."

"Well at least we aren't in that place no more." TJ said. "The snow was gettin' depressin' for me. Ah'm all about the outdoors."

"I'm better in warmer weather too." Gloria said.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Ah'm so ready to have some fun outdoors! Havin' fun should be just as important as strategy in this game. Ah'll prove that havin' fun and enjoin' mah time here can take me just as far as just usin' a borin' strategy can.

Nick was sulking.

"What's up with you?" Delanie asked.

"They voted out Lesley." Nick said. "I thought I actually had a chance."

"Oh please." Delanie said. "Boys are just distractions."

"Are not!" Nick said. "He could have helped us in the merge."

"Well obviously not now." Delanie said.

"Yeah, obviously." Nick frowned.

"He's gone now." Delanie said. "But it's okay because he isn't on our team."

"I was still interested in him." Nick said. "And he seemed interested in me too."

"Well, now you'll never know." Delanie said.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Delanie is so mean! She probably got her heart broken!" He gasps. "Oh my God, PLEASE don't air this."

(Delanie) "Like I said, boys are just distractions. This is why Colin should get going and this season's final two should be two girls. AKA me and Kat. It's about time a girl wins this thing again."

"Campers!" Chris smiled as he let the two teams sit on stumps. "Ooh, I was waiting to say that again."

"We're camping?" Arin asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for your first official challenge here in China!?"

"Yeah!" Some people said.

"Let's get it going!" Chris smiled as he led them off on some path.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I am so happy that we're competing in my home country." She smirks. "This should be amazing for me."

Eventually, they all reached two cable cars at the bottom of a mountain.

"Welcome to one of the most beautiful mountains in the world!" Chris said. "Tianmen Mountain! Also known as Heaven's Gate Mountain!"

"It's beautiful." TJ said, looking up amazed.

"I just said that." Chris said.

"Are we going to go up there?" Maddie asked, also looking up.

"Tourists." Chris muttered. "Anyway, the first part of your challenge will be to take these cable cars up toward the top of the mountain."

"We're going all the way up there?" Nolan asked.

Chris nodded and smirked while Nolan gulped.

"This is the world's longest cable car ride up to the mountain top!" Chris exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) He is trying to not look nervous. "Me and heights, we don't go good together." He shakes his head.

"Also, remember that there could be a hidden invincibility idol during your challenge." Chris smirked. "That is, if it hasn't already been found."

"I doubt it." Nolan said.

The two teams headed toward a cable car but Chris stopped them. "Not so fast. These cable cars can only hold three at a time."

"Chris." Colin interrupted, reading a label on the cable car. "It actually says it can hold up to eight."

Chris smiled and ripped the label off of the cable car. "My rules. Only three at a time can go. And it'll be an hour before the next three can go on because the ride lasts thirty minutes."

"That's so not fair." Gloria said. "We have more people than they do!"

"That's true." Delanie said. "Why should we suffer while they breeze ahead?"

"You shouldn't have won so many challenges then." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, pick your first three to go up."

Eli turned to Nolan and Colin. "Wanna go up together?"

"No way." Delanie intervened. "It's going to be me and Kat and Nick."

"...Hey..." Eli stopped himself from saying anything.

"It's okay." Nolan said. "I can wait the hour."

"Perfect." Delanie smiled.

"Well, we only have to make two trips." Colleen said. "That's better for us."

"You're right." Maddie smiled.

"Great." Vincent said. "I'll go with Janae and Arin."

"That's fine." Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Okay..."

Maddie, Vincent, and Arin were on their cable car and were already on the way up.

"I'm surprised you just left Maddie back there." Janae smirked at Vincent.

"Gotta do what I gotta do." Vincent said.

"I like it." Janae said. "You do have a heartless bone in you."

"Hey, the only reason I left Maddie back there was so that we could talk strategy." Vincent said. "It wasn't a heartless move."

"You want to talk strategy?" Janae raised an eyebrow. "Talk."

"I think we should get out Colleen next." Vincent said.

Janae laughed.

"What?" Vincent frowned. "Was that too straight up?"

"No." Janae said. "I just found it funny."

Vincent looked at her. "Why did you find that funny?"

"I mean, I could have guessed that you wanted to get Colleen out next to save Maddie." Janae said.

"What if I would have said Arin?" Vincent asked.

"You and I both know that we need Arin for the numbers advantage." Janae said, looking over at Arin who smiled. "It's illogical to vote her out now. She's a non-threat."

"So is Maddie." Vincent reminded her.

"I can agree with that." Janae shrugged. "She's kind of clueless as well. She doesn't even seem to be onto us."

"I don't think she is." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "It sucks keeping so many secrets from Maddie because she trusts me and I kind of like her." He sighs. "I just don't want to put my problems on her, get me?"

Delanie was pacing back and forth in the cable car while Nick and Katherine looked out from opposite sides of the car.

"This is not good." Delanie said. "We have to wait an entire hour before we can continue after them. We'll be an hour behind! A whole hour. Can you believe this? ...Can you guys pay attention?!"

Nick turned around and faced Delanie. "Delanie, relax. We're just trying to enjoy the view. This is my first time in China..."

"Mine too." Katherine said, turning around as well. "And it's nice enjoying the scenery without paparazzi being down your throat every two minutes, don't you think?"

Delanie's annoyed face turned into nervousness. "Have you two been plotting against me?"

Nick and Katherine both looked at each other. "No." They said simultaneously.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Well, we're not..."

(Delanie) "I can't allow my alliance to have any second thoughts about me. I mean, with Eli, we certainly have numbers. I just don't want to be disliked..."

TJ looked around. She noticed a few buildings a couple miles away from where they were. "What's that?" She pointed.

"Beats me." Eli said. "Maybe it's Chinese cuisine!" He smiled.

"Those are shops for the tourists." Chris said. "No Chinese cuisine there, though."

"Ooh, can ah go see it!" TJ exclaimed. "Can I, can I?!"

Chris shrugged. "If you want."

"Oh please." TJ asked the rest of her team. "Can Ah?"

"Go ahead." Colin said. "As long as your here before the third cable car ride."

"Ah will be!" TJ happily exclaimed. She then pulled Gloria with her. "Come with me!"

"Me? Why me?" Gloria asked.

"Let's have some fun!" TJ said enthusiastically.

Gloria hesitated.

"Maybe you could sell some-a those wares you got there." TJ said.

Gloria's eyes lit up with cash signs. "Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Remember to be back!" Colin said.

"We will." Gloria said. "With money!"

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "Finally!" She gasps for air. "I can fool these Chinese people, no problem!"

(TJ) "Gloria sure is all about her money, but Ah'm sure Ah can change her mind quick!"

"Wait..." Nolan said as they started walking. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Gloria rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" TJ smiled. "The more the merrier!"

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "I looked up and rolled my die, hoping for the best. Luckily my die's letting me go to town and buy what I need."

Delanie sat with Katherine and Nick.

"I just want to make sure that we're set on voting out Colin when we lose." Delanie said. Silence. "Are we set?"

"Delanie... You know how I feel about voting him out." Kat said slowly. "He's my friend."

"He's a distraction." Delanie said. "He's no good for you."

Katherine sighed.

"You know I'm right." Delanie said.

"Don't be so mean to her." Nick said. "It's not right."

Delanie gasped. "I'm not being mean to her."

"You're kind of forcing us to vote someone that we don't want to vote out." Nick said.

Delanie gasped once more. "But we agreed to this! I thought we were working together!"

"We are..." Nick said. "But you're just acting like a ruler and not an alliance member."

Delanie got up and sat as far away from them as possible. "I need to think."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I didn't fight back because I already have had this conversation with Delanie multiple times."

(Nick) "I stood up for Kat because it's what my heart told me to do!"

(Delanie) "They are going against me! I have to find the idol!"

Janae, Arin, and Vincent stepped out of the cable car.

"So are we set on Colleen?" Vincent asked.

"Sure." Janae shook his hand. "I admire your stepping up to the plate."

"Thanks." Vincent smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "He may actually be smarter than I thought."

"Alright. Okay." Chris said into a walkie-talkie. He then addressed the two teams. "So it looks like both groups reached the end of the cable car ride. The cars are currently on their way back."

Then there was thunder.

"Uh, Chris?" Maddie looked up at the dark clouds.

"What?" Chris asked.

"It looks a bit windy up there." Colleen said, squinting her eyes. "Shouldn't we not be going on these things?"

"You're still going on them." Chris said.

"Isn't that a safety hazard?" Eli gulped.

Chris laughed loudly. "Have you seen the past few seasons?! This is nothing!"

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I'm pretty sure all cable cars get closed during wind and thunderstorms..."

(Maddie) She sighs. "I should have went in the first one." 

Gloria and TJ were in a shop looking around.

"A little thunderstorm ain't hurt nobody, right?" TJ giggled and looked over, but she wasn't talking to anyone.

Gloria was at the counter. "You seem to not have American gum. Would you like to buy some for the tourists? Everyone likes American gum. You'll make so much money off of these."

The Chinese lady at the counter shrugged and handed over some money.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) She smirks and laughs. "Cha-ching."

(TJ) "That Gloria..." She sighs.

Nolan was in another shop.

"You wouldn't happen to sell sleeping pills, would you?" He asked.

The man at the counter raised his eyebrow.

"Sleeping pills." Nolan repeated.

"Oh, yes." The man at the counter said.

"I'll have some of those." Nolan said.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) He rolls his die. "Okay, I'll tell you. The reason I'm buying sleeping pills is so that I can fall asleep while on this ride up the side of the mountain. I'm not too fond on heights, as you can tell."

"So do we just wait up here?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah." Janae said. "Then when the rest of our team comes I guess Chris will let us move on to the next part. We'll be in the lead."

"We will?" Vincent asked.

"You have less teammates than we do." Nick smiled at him. "Less trips for you."

"We're going to have to wait and watch you guys go in the lead." Delanie groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "So having less team members is actually a good thing for once!"

"Our cable car's here!" Colleen exclaimed.

"This is so dangerous." Maddie sighed as she stepped into the cable car.

There was another rumble in the sky as Nolan arrived.

"Nolan!" Eli exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look pretty tired." Colin said, concerned.

"I, uh, took some, sleep... pills..." Nolan's eyes shut and he fell into Colin's arms.

"Okay..." Colin rose an eyebrow.

"We have no time! They're ahead of us!" Eli pointed.

Colin shrugged and picked Nolan up and stepped into the cable car as it arrived.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Eli asked.

Colin shrugged. "I have no idea."

Eli smirked. "Well, since we'll be here for a half hour, we might as well get to know each other better. We haven't really talked much on a personal level, Colin."

"That's true." Colin said. "And it would be cool to have another person to talk to around here since..."

"Since what?" Eli asked.

"Nevermind." Colin said.

"Does this have to do with your drama with Delanie?" Eli asked.

"How do you know about that?" Colin asked.

"I'm a good observer." Eli smiled.

"That's a good thing to be in a game like this." Colin said.

"It's also a good thing to have on your side in this game." Eli winked.

Just then, the cable car started to shake due to the wind speeds.

"Just something to think about!" Eli yelled as he crouched down to a corner.

Colin nodded and crouched down in the other.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Eli does have a point. I'm going to have to work with more people if I want to actually win this thing. And Nolan being my only ally is unpredictable."

The other cable car shook as well, but no one appeared to be in it. Colleen and Maddie were crouched on the floor, facing each other.

"Well this sucks." Colleen said loudly.

"Yeah, it does!" Maddie agreed. She spoke loud as well over the wind.

"This game is just not going well for me at all!" Colleen said. "My brother's probably in a better spot than I am!"

"I'm sorry!" Maddie said. "Is there anything I can do for you?!"

"Please, promise me you'll keep me if we lose tonight!" Colleen pleaded.

"I promise!" Maddie said. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Thanks!" Colleen said. "I appreciate it! I won't vote you out as well and that's a promise!"

"Thank you!" Maddie smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I do admit that I did make Maddie feel bad for me on purpose, but what else was I supposed to do?" She sighs. "Lesley's gone and I know for sure I'm alone. But after this conversation, maybe not!" She smiles.

(Maddie) "So now I'm sure that Colleen would vote with me and Vincent and we can get rid of the strategic threat in Janae! Awesome!"

"Great, here they come." Delanie said, pointing to the cable car that contained the rest of the Autumn Leaves.

"Awesome!" Vincent cheered.

"Not for us." Nick frowned.

"Our car's not far behind." Katherine pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still need to wait for two more people." Delanie said.

"Not us!" Janae smirked at them and chuckled as Maddie and Colleen got off their cable car.

"Let's go!" Colleen said.

They rushed up to Chris, who was waiting for them by a narrow path.

"Hey Autumn Leaves." Chris said. "Welcome to the second part of the challenge!"

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked.

"Well, you are now going to take a walk down the cliff-hanging walkway." Chris smirked.

"The what now?" Vincent rose an eyebrow.

"You heard correct campers." Chris chuckled. "Along the way you'll encounter the Walk of Faith, AKA the-"

"Glass skywalk." Janae said. "I've heard about what has happened there."

"Is it bad?" Colleen asked.

"The glass skywalk. Sounds bad." Maddie gulped.

"Once you reach the end of the skywalk, head up the 'Stairway to Heaven', as the locals call it, and meet me at 'Heavens Door' AKA Tianmen Cave. Questions?" Chris asked.

"Why do they call it the stairway to heaven?" Maddie asked.

"That's a pointless question." Janae said.

"Because there are 999 steps up to the cave." Chris chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Colleen asked.

"Serious as ever." Chris said. "And you might want to get started because the Summer Suns' last cable car is on it's way down to pick up TJ and Gloria."

The Autumn Leaves rushed down the path.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I've never been to the skywalk, but I heard it's pretty dangerous if you step too close to the rail. Especially on a day as windy as this."

"Come on!" TJ exclaimed to Gloria, who was at the counter in another store. "Ah reckon it's been over two hours!"

"Shhh." Gloria waved her hand in TJ's direction. "I'm getting another sell."

TJ sighed. "Come on, Gloria."

Gloria took the money from the person at the counter and scowled at TJ. "What happened to having fun?"

"Ah want'ta have fun but Ah also don't wanna get disqualified!" TJ said as she ran back to the cable cars.

Gloria rushed behind her while trying to count her money. "Slow down!"

"Catch up!" TJ laughed.

Sure enough, the cable car was already back.

"Golly, we must be so behind!" TJ gasped as she and Gloria hopped on.

"We may not win tonight but I have already won for today." Gloria said dreamily while cuddling her money close to her.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I made over one thousand American dollars." She smirks. "My best sale yet! I'm so glad we're in China."

The thunder sounded again, followed by rain. The Autumn leaves instantly reacted, as they were on the walkway.

"Oh great." Maddie said nervously.

"Rain and this is not a good combination." Colleen gulped.

"Not at all." Janae said.

Arin was pressed up against the side of the cliff, farthest away from the ledge as possible. "My hair." She groaned.

Janae rolled her eyes. "Come on, Arin."

"Uh, guys." Vincent said nervously.

"We're ladies, Vincent." Janae said.

"The water level's rising." Vincent pointed.

"It's because the barriers are closed off to the top of the railing." Maddie groaned.

"So we're going to be chest deep in water?!" Colleen gasped.

"Some of us." Janae scoffed. "I can't believe Chris is making us do this."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I hate this challenge."

(Maddie) "At least I can swim." She laughs.

TJ and Gloria finally arrived to their team and Chris explained the next two parts of the challenge for the the Summer Suns.

"Let's go!" Nick said.

"We are way behind!" Delanie said. "Let's kick it up! Move faster Colin!"

Colin was a little behind because he was carrying Nolan. "Hey, I'm trying to help our teammate here."

"You're dragging us down!" Delanie said.

"I'm sorry..." Colin said.

"Hurry!" Delanie pleaded.

"We're hurrying!" Eli said.

"Do we really have to go through that?" Katherine stopped, looking at the half-flooded walkway.

Delanie frowned. "I don't like this challenge."

"Let's get through it!" TJ exclaimed. "It's gonna be so crazy cool! Mah brothers are gonna be so jealous!"

"Why is Nolan sleeping anyways?" Katherine asked Colin.

"Oh, he's, uh, I think he took sleeping pills." Colin said.

"Why? Is he afraid of heights or something?" Katherine asked.

"Why are you two talking?" Delanie interrupted. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay." Katherine sighed.

"Get your useless butt to do something." Delanie said to Colin.

Colin sighed too and lifted up Nolan higher as he pushed through the water in the narrow walkway.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I've heard about the game changing people but whoa. Delanie has been transformed into a completely different person."

(Eli) "Wow, I feel bad for Colin. I was going to go ahead and vote him out, but I've been bullied before. I know how it feels." He frowns. "It's not right."

(Delanie) "As long as I convince to rest of my team Colin is useless, he'll leave!"

"This isn't really helping us." Janae said, trying to breathe and swim up little by little.

Maddie giggled a little. "Watching you have to swim is really kind of funny."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Vincent said. "We're almost at the end."

"No." Janae snapped, spitting out water.

"Is this the reason they call it heaven's gate!?" Colleen asked.

Maddie's heart nearly dropped when she looked down. "Are we floating on air?!"

"No!" Jane spat. "We're on the glass skywalk!"

Arin shut her eyes. "No good."

"Come on." Maddie pulled her. "Just don't look down."

"We're almost at the end." Vincent said. "We can do it!"

"Yeah we can!" Maddie smiled.

"Let's do it then!" Colleen said. "And maybe instead of walking up the steps we could use that escalator!" She pointed toward the escalator beside the steps.

"If they aren't off!" Maddie said.

Janae started coughing. "Are you" cough "serious!" cough. She wrapped her arms around her neck in desperation.

"Oh no!" Vincent gasped. "She's choking!"

Maddie and Colleen gasped.

"Oh no!" Maddie cried out. "Hurry!"

The Autumn Leaves finally emerged the flooded path and Vincent lied Janae down under a tree.

"I'll give her CPR!" Vincent shouted.

"Do you even know-" Maddie stopped speaking once Vincent pressed his lips against Janae's.

"They made us learn CPR last year." Vincent said in between breaths. He continued giving her CPR until she started to cough out the water and regain consciousness.

Janae opened her eyes and took a moment to realize what had just happened.

"Oh thank goodness." Vincent said, relieved.

"You saved my life." Janae said.

Vincent smiled and nodded as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"You saved my life." Janae repeated. She then sat up and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?!" Vincent gasped. "I saved your life! We're on the same team!"

"You put your lips on mine." Janae simply said. She then got up, wiped herself off, and started rushing to the steps. "Let's finally win another challenge!"

Vincent, Maddie, Colleen and Arin were all confused, but they followed up the steps anyway.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "Uh, are they together? I don't get it..."

(Vincent) He's rubbing his cheek. "I don't get why she slapped me."

(Janae) "That was my first kiss..." She groans. "Oh gosh."

(Maddie) "That made me feel... Jealousy?" Her eyes widen.

"Lets go!" Delanie pointed. "We're near the end!"

At this point, the rain had stopped and all was clear. A nice mist set up an illusion of them being 'above the clouds'.

"This is actually really beautiful." Nick said.

"What's not beautiful is that my outfit got wet." Delanie said. "My shirt looks black and it's supposed to be green."

"How dramatic." Colin muttered under his breath.

"Don't do it Colin." Delanie said to him. "Because as soon as we lose we have every reason to vote you out, right Nick and Kat?!"

Nick and Kat looked at each other, then nodded.

"Cause I have the idol!" Delanie said. This caused her entire team to look her way. "That's right." She smirked. "So you might as well not even waste your vote tonight and just go with what I want."

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I'm done. Total Drama, it was real."

(Eli) "Somehow... I don't believe her."

"There's no point." Nick said to Katherine. "We can't do anything about her until we merge. She gives us protection plus her status is so high!"

Katherine sighed. "I know. I know it's better to be with her than against her."

"Just between you and me, your style is totally a thousand times better than hers!" Nick winked.

"Thanks." Katherine slightly smiled.

Delanie payed no mind to their conversation. She ran her hands along the cliff side. "The idol's gotta be around here somewhere..."

"We're at the end!" Eli pointed and they emerged from the water.

"Oh no!" Colin said. "They're already halfway up!"

"Why didn't they take the escalator?" Gloria pointed.

"It must have been turned off while it was raining!" Colin pointed out.

"Let's go!" Delanie said, rushing her team onto the escalator at the side of the steps. "Hurry, hurry!" She snapped at Colin.

"Hey, let's all just get along." TJ said. "Let's not let the game go to ya'll heads."

Delanie whipped her head at TJ. "And who are you again?"

TJ frowned and didn't say anything.

"You're irrelevant to our team. You're on the D-list!" Delanie said.

"Hey!" Gloria raised her finger. "Don't talk to my friend like that!"

"Friend?" TJ smiled.

"Friend." Gloria smirked.

"You are both literally a waste of space. Probably just casted to be filler characters and early eliminations." Delanie shrugged.

Most of the Summer Suns gasped.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) She shrugs. "I said what most of you are probably thinking."

(Eli) "That was really harsh..."

(TJ) "The only reason I didn't snap that Delanie's neck was because she's famous!" She sighs. "And probably right. But I'll prove everyone wrong!"

The Autumn Leaves were nearly at the top but they were gasping for air.

"This is so tiring!" Colleen said.

Arin scratched her head. "I haven't worked so hard in, uh, uh, uh..."

"We're almost there!" Janae breathed. "I can almost taste the victory."

"I can almost taste it too!" Vincent agreed and tried to high five her, but she didn't comply and carried forward.

Maddie gave Vincent a look. "I get it."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"You're working with her." Maddie said. "The enemy."

"I'm working with the enemy." Vincent said. "I know."

"I can't believe you hid it from me. Is this why you have been distancing yourself from me?" Maddie asked.

"I wasn't doing that. I wasn't trying to." Vincent said. "I'm sorry if that's what it seemed like. But with Janae and Arin behind her, we have the numbers in the merge. I want to go as far with you as possible, Maddie. And Janae's brain can take us very far."

Maddie didn't even try to argue back. "I just don't want to get rid of Colleen if we-"

"You're going to looooose!" Gloria smirked as the Summer Suns started to pass them on the escalator.

"Hey!" Maddie said. "I thought those were off!"

"It stopped raining." Nick stuck out his tongue. "Hehe!"

"Oh nooo." Maddie frowned. "This isn't good."

"Yes it is!" Delanie smirked as her team rushed out to Chris and reached him a couple seconds before the Autumn Leaves did.

"And the Autumn Leaves win!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?!" Nick gasped.

"But we got here first." Katherine said.

"I believe I said that you have to climb the STAIRWAY to heaven." Chris said. "You guys have to vote someone out tonight. Finally, sheesh."

Delanie pouted. "Hmph."

"What's going on?" Nolan asked, waking up. He then took a look where they were and his eyes grew wide before he passed out once more.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Yeah, I think it's the heights."

Both teams were back at camp and while the Autumn Leaves celebrated their win, the Summer Suns dealt with their first loss and upcoming elimination ceremony.

"Okay." Eli breathed, pacing back and forth.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "So my plan is to get both of my alliances to vote out Nolan so that I can make the biggest move of this game. Maybe even in Total Drama history."

"Hey guys." Eli said. "Who are you voting for?"

"We don't know yet." Colin said.

"Nope." Nolan said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that it's alright with me if you vote for whoever, and that I'll gladly vote your way if you want me to, as long as it's not me." Eli said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Nolan said to Eli as he exited the scene. "Don't trust him." He said to Colin.

"Really?" Colin said. "He seems to have been wanting to work with us ever since the start of this game."

"He's a suck up." Nolan said. "That's his strategy to win."

"How do you know these things?" Colin asked.

Nolan simply held his die up.

Katherine then entered the scene. "Can I talk to Colin privately, please?"

"Certainly." Nolan nodded and carried on.

"Colin, I'm really sorry." Katherine frowned. "I can't convince Delanie to not use her idol on you."

"Yeah, I figured that I was probably going to leave." Colin sighed. "That idol is probably the most powerful thing in this game. There's no hope for me."

"She told me that if I don't make sure you're the one leaving tonight, that I'll be the next one to go." Katherine said sadly. "I didn't want to just blindside you."

"Trust me, it wouldn't have been a blindside." Colin said. "I'm just sad we couldn't get to hand out more."

Katherine leaned in and kissed Colin on the cheek. "Me too." She then hurried away, leaving a confused Colin behind.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I'm confused... And kind of angry."

"You really can't consider eliminating Nolan?" Eli asked Delanie and Nick. "He didn't do ANYTHING today."

"I know." Delanie said. "But Colin is a threat. Just vote for him to prove your loyalty. Then I can use the idol to save one of our alliance members whenever we need it. Either way, Colin's leaving tonight."

Eli sighed. "Alright." He then rushed out and rushed to Gloria and TJ. "Are we set on Nolan?"

"Yeah." TJ said. "It just hurts my heart that we have to eliminate friends!"

"It's for the best." Eli reminded her.

"He didn't have much money to offer anyway." Gloria said.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Okay, so maybe I'll make it a tie and make the move EVEN bigger!" He smirks.

"Welcome to the next elimination ceremony!" Chris said. "Your first one actually! Are you excited!"

"Totally." Delanie smirked while looking at Colin.

"Tonight, only three people out of the eight got votes." Chris said.

"Wait, we don't get marshmallows or cookies or money or nothing?" Gloria asked.

Chris rolled his eyes then bent down and snatched a handful of leaves. "Leaves of safety go to TJ, Gloria, Katherine, Delanie, and Nick."

"Wait." Eli frowned. "I got votes against me?"

"Yes." Chris said. "But you only got two. The rest of the votes were split. Three for Colin and three for Nolan. I guess we're going to have to go to a tiebreak-"

"I don't think so." Eli said, pulling out the Chris McClean invincibility statue. "I have the idol. I hold the power for once."

"No way." Chris snatched it to examine it. "It's real."

"How did you find it?!" Delanie snapped.

"Nolan over here left it behind when we were racing through the forest the other day." Eli smirked. "And for that reason, I'll spare you." He smiled at Nolan.

"Great, that way, Colin can leave." Delanie smiled evilly.

"No, Delanie, I'm using this idol to eliminate... You." Eli said.

"Liar." Delanie said.

"You're a bully!" Eli pointed. "You don't deserve to be here. You have bullied everyone today. That's sickening! I'm sorry, but I'm using the idol to save both Colin and Nolan and eliminate Delanie."

"This is an outrage!" Delanie gasped. "I was just acting! I'm a method actress remember! My next role involves me being a horrible person!" Interns then came in and started to drag her off. "Please believe me! I'll be true to myself! I'm Delanie freaking Rios! You can't eliminate meeee! You. Caaaaan't!" Her voice was soon silenced by the distance.

The entire team just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry I kept the idol hidden from you guys." Eli said. "I didn't want the word going to back to Delanie."

"Thank you for that." Colin said thankfully.

"I would also like to thank you." Nolan nodded in appreciation.

"That was so crazy!" Nick gasped. "OMG."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Biggest move: Using the idol to eliminate the biggest threat on my team AND gain the trust of the two I'm not working with." He smiles and gives himself a pat on the back.

"Can you say BLINDSIDE?!" Chris said to the camera. "What will happen next time and how will the game change for the Summer Suns without Delanie? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Seasons!"

* * *

 **Blindside! I loved writing it and it turned out awesome. Too bad the idol was used so soon... Maybe Chris will make up another twist to shake things up, wink wink.**

 **NEXT TIME: The aftermath of the blindside shakes up Nick and Kat's game play, but they react in different ways. Colleen might just receive a saving grace in the game. And Maddie finally reacts to Vincent and Janae's partnership. Also, the contestants participate in a not so appetizing eating challenge!**


	10. Manman Chi

Yes, I got the title from the TDWT song. LOL.

* * *

 **Manman Chi**

* * *

The Summer Suns were up the next day and everyone had realized that there was something different about their team. A better vibe.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I'm still shocked about Delanie's elimination. And to be honest, I really can't believe it. She's gone. I was so sure she'd make it far, even farther than me."

"Can you believe it?!" Nick asked Kat at breakfast. "An ally of ours is done. Gone! Finished!"

"It's pretty weird, I know." Kat said.

"It's horrible! And I mean, I know I should be glad it wasn't me, but now what's going to happen to us? We were working with her? I don't want to be eliminated by association!" Nick said.

"I don't think we'll be eliminated by association." Kat said. "I actually think it's a... good thing that she's gone."

"What?!" Nick gasped.

"Hear me out." Kat held her hand up. "She wasn't well liked by most of our team... They were happy when she left. Maybe the association is over and we actually have a chance to progress and befriend others without her."

Nick groaned. "You're right... I just hope I'm not the next person that's being targeted. At least that darn invincibility idol was used and that twist is done and over with."

Kat nodded.

"You two are here early." Eli said, walking up to their table with a bowl of cereal. "What's up?"

"Hey Eli." Kat smiled, then looked at Nick.

"We wanted to thank you for not using the idol to eliminate us!" Nick said.

"I'm sorry I eliminated Delanie." Eli said. "But the bullying that she did to Colin was not right."

"We agree." Nick said. "I just didn't think someone had the guts to do something about it."

"Well, I took her out before you had to." Eli smiled. "I hope there's no tension between us."

"No, no of course not!" Nick laughed nervously.

Kat noticed Colin and Nolan approaching. "I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said and rushed off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Eli asked.

"No idea." Nick said.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Kat told me that she kissed Colin on the cheek when she thought he was getting eliminated. She kind of has a crush on him which is really REALLY cute, but she's too scared to face him now that he's still here."

"Where did Katherine go?" Colin asked as he and Nolan sat.

"Bathroom." Nick said.

Colin sighed. "I need to talk to her."

"I think she might be avoiding you." Nolan said. "She rushed away when she saw us coming."

"I don't think she's avoiding you." Nick lied.

"I hope not." Colin said. He then looked over to Eli. "Is it too late to thank you?"

"Never." Eli said.

"Thank you so much." Colin said. "You pretty much saved me and Nolan."

"Yes, you did." Nolan said. "And I must thank you for that as well."

Eli smiled. "It was a pleasure to help you two out. I actually like you guys. And I didn't even like Delanie. Her movies weren't that good."

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) He rolls his die. "Nope, still can't trust you, Eli." He shrugs.

(Eli) "Saying her movies suck might have been harsh, but hey. She's not here. So the sucking up can stop and I can be honest. Sorry Delanie! You're a good actress but the roles they give you aren't that good!"

The Autumn Leaves then showed up for their breakfast.

"The actress is out..." Janae said, surprised.

"Delanie Rios!" Maddie gasped. "I outlasted Delanie Rios!"

Vincent laughed at her comment.

"Models are better anyway." Arin said. Her entire team looked at her and she shrugged.

"Colin!" Colleen rushed to her brother and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Colin hugged back. "I don't know how you survived all the eliminations."

"I'm awesome." Colleen laughed and Colin playfully pushed her. "But how on Earth did you get Delanie out?" She asked him.

"It was crazy. Me and Nolan were in the bottom two and Eli used the idol to save us and get rid of Delanie." Colin said.

"That's nuts. He's smart." Colleen said. "You should work with him."

Colin shrugged, then Colleen hugged him again. "Being without you has made me realize how much I need you." She said. "I'm on my own on this team."

"I hope I can help you with that." Colin said. "I hope my team loses again."

"No way!" Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "Colin would be dumb to throw the challenge to save me. I don't think he should do that and I think I can survive another round if I convince Maddie that Arin or Janae need to leave."

(Colin) "Not having Colleen here wouldn't kill me, but I'd like to have her here so she can help me with Katherine."

Janae and Vincent were walking through some trees.

"I'm sorry for slapping you on international TV." Janae said to him. "It was a natural reaction."

"I get it." Vincent said. "But I was just trying to save you."

"I know." Janae said. "But my parents probably saw that kiss. And they won't like it. Especially cause it happened in our home country. And I couldn't have Stephan laughing at me behind the screen so I had to smack you." She shrugs.

"It's okay." Vincent said. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Wow." Janae smirked. "I'm the boss aren't I?"

Vincent laughed. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from a fourteen year old either."

"Fifteen tomorrow." Janae said.

"Wow!" Vincent said, surprised. "When were you going to tell me that your birthday was coming up?

"Oh I wasn't going to." Janae said seriously. "But I feel like I can see you being an actual friend of mine in this competition."

"Yeah?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. Of course, not in the outside world. But in Total Drama world, yes." Janae nodded. "Now, back to the plan. Maddie's the next out, right?"

"No!" Vincent said.

"I'm just joking." Janae smirked. "It's Colleen."

"Right." Vincent nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I hope Janae understands that I won't back stab her or Maddie."

(Janae) "Vincent isn't the typical jock. I've studied those too, so I know exactly how to work him into getting what I want."  


Maddie watched Janae and Vincent walk out of the forest. She sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm still a little weirded out by Vincent deciding to work with Janae... I don't get it." She shakes her head. "Aren't I his main ally?"

"Okay everyone!" Chris smiled as the teams entered a van. "Ready for your next challenge?"

"Oh yeah!" TJ smiled.

"Before I tell you what the challenge is going to be, we may have to resolve a little problem." Chris said.

"I can help solve it at a price." Gloria raised her hand.

"No." Chris said. "The problem is the numbers. Obviously, the Summer Sun's have too many teammates."

"What do you mean we have too many teammates?" Nick asked.

"We earned it." Gloria said.

"Yes, you did." Chris said. "But I wasn't planning on your team to be so good." He rolled his eyes. "And for the Autumn Leaves to suck."

"Hey!" Maddie said.

Chris didn't look her way. "I was counting on the teams to even for this challenge. But there are five Autumn Leaves and seven Summer Suns so..."

"So you want one of their team members to join our team." Vincent said.

"Yes. That's it." Chris said. He looked over to the Summer Suns. "Any volunteers? I'll promise individual immunity for the first Autumn Leave loss with you on the team."

"Which'll probably be tonight." Gloria muttered under her breath.

"Me!" Nick raised his hand frantically. "Me! Me! Switch me over!"

"Eager, are we?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "Of course! I'm actually thinking logically." He smiles. "I'm probably on the bottom of this team right now. If I switch over, I probably won't be at the bottom! I need this!"

"Me!" Nick exclaimed once more.

"How about you, Colin?" Chris looked at him.

Colin didn't say anything.

"Yeah, you'll do it." Chris smirked.

"Alright then." Colin said.

Colleen's eyes lit up.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I didn't want to show how excited I was that Colin is now on my team with me. That would have definitely made the target on my back bigger than what it already is." She then smiles. "I'm just so happy I get to compete with my brother now! I just love him so much and I really need him right now."

(Colin) "I was not expecting to ever switch teams. I wasn't expecting to even compete with my sister, but I'm not disappointed that I am now. Usually, I'm the one that needs her. But now she needs me, and I'm going to help her no matter what. I mean, I love her." He shrugs.

(Janae) "Great, an even bigger reason to kick Colleen to the curb." She says annoyed.

(Maddie) "Great! Now I have a reason to convince Vincent to vote out Janae! With Colleen AND Colin on our team, we have the numbers to flip on Janae once and for all! I hope Vincent hears me out..."

(Chris McLean) "I did it mostly for the twin ratings." He winks.

"Let that sink in for everyone!" Chris smirked at the camera. "Stay tuned! We'll be right back after the break!"

* * *

 _Commercial Break_

Static.

A tall and well built boy with smooth and tan skin appeared onscreen wearing a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and white sneakers. He smiled, and it lit up the screen.

"Now you may be wondering why on Earth Derrik would be considered underrated." Derrik smirked. "And to be honest, so am I! I've done so much while I competed on both seasons I was in! In Total Drama Adventure I bit Micky's hand and won the first challenge for us, and I kind of had the relationship of the season with Sam... So what if it was one-sided! It still counts! And I had a killer alliance with Jay... Even though it lasted for a minute. But that counts too! And in TDH I-" He stops what he's saying.

"You know what? Forget it. Whatever! Maybe the underrated ladies will actually appreciate this." He flexes, kisses his average-sized muscles, and winks at the camera.

Static.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Seasons!" Chris smirked at the camera as it focused on him. "Time to announce the DELICIOUS details of today's challenge to our contestants! It's gonna be an eat off! We haven't had one these since Total Drama Island!" Chris laughed.

"You mean like disgusting foods?" Eli asked.

"Not disgusting foods." Chris smiled as they stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant. "They are Chinese delicacies."

"Awesome!" Janae cheered.

"Ew." Gloria crossed her fingers.

"No fair." Nick crossed his arms.

"It's not going to be that simple." Chris said as everyone gathered in front of the restaurant. "We'll be moving through six rooms in this place. Only one teammate will eat one meal at a time. Thing is though, you'll have to predetermine your order of who's going to eat. The team with the most points at the end will win."

Kat spoke up. "But what if there's-"

"A tie?" Chris interrupted. "We have an awesome tiebreaker planned out." He smirked. "But we should get started with the meals, so I'll give each team a chance to plan their strategy out before we enter."

The Autumn Leaves welcomed their new teammate.

"Welcome to the team, Colin!" Vincent smiled and gave him a rough pat on the back.

"It's going to be great getting to know you!" Maddie smiled. "Colleen has told us so much about you."

Janae coughed loudly. "Strategy. Now."

"I think we should have the people with the weaker stomach's to eat first." Colleen said. "Knowing Chris, he probably saved the worst delicacy for last."

"True." Janae said. "That makes sense."

"I can't believe you aren't fighting back about your home food being nasty." Vincent said.

Janae chuckled. "I'm used to it. ALL my friends say the same thing. I just laugh with them."

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I wonder what her friends are like..."

"So let's set up an order." Colleen said. "I'll go first. Who want's to be next and eat the possibly second-to-least disgusting delicacy?"

Arin raised her hand. "Me."

"Okay..." Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "I ... uh, hate bitter foods."

The Summer Suns had a completely different strategy.

"Let's draw sticks!" TJ suggested.

"Sure." Eli shrugged.

No one really protested.

"Okay, shortest stick goes first, then so on until the longest stick." Kat said.

TJ set up six sticks with mystery lengths in her hand and the team members each grabbed one.

"So it's gonna be Eli, Nolan, Kat, Gloria, Nick, and then me." TJ said. "I can't wait that long!"

"You could be the winning meal." Gloria pointed out.

"True!" TJ exclaimed happily.

"Now that everyone has decided on an order, follow me into the first room." Chris smirked. The teams complied and followed him. As they entered he spoke. "If the person you have chosen to eat decides not to eat, they stay behind. No ifs ands or buts. It's easier to count that way."

The contestants entered a room with a table and two covered dishes on them.

"The first two of each team can take a seat in front of a plate." Chris said.

Colleen and Eli sat. Two Chinese chef's came and revealed their meals. It was a kind of soup.

"Nice." Janae said. "One of my favorites."

"It's just soup." Colleen smiled.

"Correction." Chris smirked. "It's snake soup. A health supplement served in Hong Kong."

"Yuck!" Eli exclaimed.

Colleen's face became green and she threw the plate across the room.

"Colleen!" Janae snapped. "Really?"

"She's highly afraid of snakes." Colin said as he went over to his sister and patted her in the back.

Janae sighed. "We should have picked a different order."

"We'll just have to take one for the team." Colin said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Studying personalities really does come in handy. I'm smart enough to know that everyone has a fear of some kind, which is why I didn't continue to yell at Colleen for not eating the enchanting snake soup." She shrugs. "I don't want to seem like a hypocrite, after all. It just gives me more of a reason to vote her out tonight if we lose."

"It's gonna hurt us, but the snake soup really just tastes like chicken." Janae said.

"Mmmm, it does!" Eli said, slurping it down. This caused Colleen to cringe and vomit.

"Get me out of here." Colleen frowned.

"Exit's that way." Chris pointed and Colleen walked out. "The Summer Suns take an early lead! This challenge will be pretty quick after all."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Snake soup gets a ten out of ten in my book!" He smiles. "It's nice and sweet and you don't even realize you're eating a snake!" He then gets weary. "I just ate snake..." He gags.

(Colleen) "This is so bad." She shakes her head. "I'm so stupid."

"That was pretty bad." Vincent whispered to Janae, who smirked and nodded. Maddie noticed this and just looked.

In the next room, Nolan and Arin were the two to take a seat. The plates were revealed and the food appeared to be pink over-sized beans.

"The smell is so out of this world." Nolan said, covering his nose. "I've never seen beans quite this big."

"Uh...I don't like beans." Arin said with a nervous expression on her face.

"I was never a big fan either." Nolan said.

"They aren't beans." Chris said.

"What are they?" Arin asked, looking at Janae.

"I've never eaten those before ever." Janae shook her head.

"But do you know what it is?" Vincent asked.

Janae nodded.

"These smooth pink things are chicken testicles!" Chris exclaimed. "Delicious treat in many Chinese restaurants!"

Arin neatly covered the dish back up.

"No?" Chris smirked.

"No..." Arin said.

"Are you doing it, Nolan?" Chris asked.

Nolan rolled his die, looked at the result and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Most people either gagged or didn't look as Nolan ate the platter. Once he was done, he vomited.

"They should get a penalty for that." Janae said.

"He still ate it, so no." Chris mocked.

Janae rolled her eyes. "So now we're losing two to one. Thanks a lot Arin."

Arin looked at Janae. "Uh, what?"

"It's okay Arin." Maddie frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "We're really behind..."

"Good job back there." Eli smiled at Nolan. "We are killing this challenge."

"Yeah!" Nick joined in. "We totally are! It's getting murdered! HAHA!"

Eli and Nolan just looked at him with puzzled faces.

Nick smiled. "Our team is so awesome!"

In the next room, Colin and Katherine made eye contact with each other as they sat down.

"Hey." Colin slightly smiled.

"Hi." Katherine half-smiled back.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Things are awkward and I don't want them to be."

(Katherine) "I'm not trying to avoid him! Maybe..."

The plates were revealed and what was on the plate puzzled Colin and Kat. They appeared to be eggs, but they were dark green and looked very creamy.

"What is this?" Colin poked at it.

"That, my friend, is called a thousand-year-old egg." Chris said.

"A thousand-year-old egg?" Katherine gasped.

"Relax, it's only really a couple months old, they just call it that." Chris said. "They're duck eggs that have been preserved over the last couple months."

"That's so gross." Colin said.

"Please eat it, Colin." Vincent said.

"Look how behind we are." Janae added.

"Kat, you can do it!" Nick cheered.

"Yeah, Kat!" TJ exclaimed.

"I-I... I can't..." Katherine frowned and turned her head down. "I can't."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I'm sorry I let my team down... But my publicist advised me not to do anything that could harm my reputation." She sighs.

Colin frowned at her, but then looked down at his plate and became brave. He dug his face into his plate and swallowed the thousand-year-old egg in one bite. He gagged right after.

Maddie, Vincent, and Janae cheered.

"Good job!" Maddie smiled.

Colin, unable to speak because of how he felt after eating the egg simply gave a thumbs up.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I knew that I had to take one for the team once Colleen clocked out of the challenge. I would have had to eaten anything on that plate. Maybe even..." He cringes. "Bugs."

"So the Autumn Leaves finally eat something and the Summer Suns don't..." Chris laughed. "Catch you on the other side, Kat." He smirked as they left her behind.

Next up was Maddie and Gloria. Their dish was a cup filled with black jelly.

"Does this taste like black licorice?" Gloria asked. "Cause I hate black licorice."

"It's not black licorice, it's Guilinggao!" Chris exclaimed.

"Gwiling-what?" Maddie asked.

"Also known as... Turtle jelly!" Chris said. "A very exquisite and expensive pastry in China made from the powdered bottom shell of a rare species of turtle!"

Gloria took some with her spoon and tasted it. "It's very bitter."

"I don't want to eat a turtle!" Maddie gasped and crossed her arms.

"Come on Maddie we're losing it right now." Janae said and then looked at Vincent.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Why did she look at him? Is there something happening that I don't know about?"

"Come on Maddie." Vincent pleaded. "Please eat it. It's just jelly. It's not the meat part of the turtle."

Maddie looked over at Gloria, who was already halfway done with hers. She took her spoon and took some jelly in her mouth. She cringed a little but kept eating it until she was done.

"Both Gloria and Maddie ate the jelly!" Chris said. "I knew we should have gone with the goat guts." He muttered. "Anyway! Next room!"

In the next room, Vincent and Nick took a seat. The dish was revealed and it wasn't hard to tell that it was boiled fertilized duck egg. Vincent and Nick both gagged instantly.

"Wh-wha-what is this!?" Vincent pushed his chair back away from the egg.

"It's Balut!" Chris smirked. "A nice, crunchy, fertilized duck egg."

Nick gagged. "OMG."

Vincent looked at Maddie, Janae, and Colin shaking his head. "I can't. I can't. I can't eat this bird. I can't with birds."

Maddie frowned. "It's oka-"

"Chris that's not fair!" Janae shouted out. "Balut isn't even Chinese! It's from the Philippines!"

"Shush it!" Chris said.

"It's. Not. Even. Chinese." Janae repeated. "Plus, Vince isn't going to eat it!"

"Okay, okay, shut up." Chris said. "I'll let you go in for Vincent, but he has to eat the next one or else you lose. If he eat's in and there's a tie, no tiebreaker. You win. But he must eat the last meal."

"Deal." Janae smirked and grabbed the egg and ate it.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "It wasn't a big deal, really. But now Vincent better eat whatever's thrown his way next!"

(Vincent) "That's a lot of pressure..." He says nervously.

(Maddie) "She called him Vince."

(Colin) "Wow, Janae really is no joke." He says. "Then again, if I were on a losing streak, I'd want to win too."

"The final meal!" Chris said to Vincent and TJ. "Can you handle it?"

"I know TJ can." Gloria said.

"Ah know ah can!" TJ exclaimed.

"Wait till you see what it is." Chris smirked as the plates were revealed.

"It's... Shrimp soup?" Nolan rose an eyebrow.

"It's drunken shrimp." Chris grinned. "This shrimp soup contains live shrimp. You'll feel them moving around in your mouth pleading for their lives"

Vincent's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"Ah gotta do this fer my team!" TJ took a deep breath and ate her meal.

"Looks like it's the Summer Suns that win! No surprise there!" Chris exclaimed as the Summer Suns cheered. "I'll catch you guys at elimination, again!" He said to the Autumn Leaves and left.

"I'm going to go check on Colleen." Colin said and he quickly left.

"I'm so sorry..." Vincent looked down. He punched the table and it snapped in two, scaring his team a little.

"It's okay, Vincent." Janae said, patting him on the back.

"Okay, stop." Maddie said.

Vincent and Janae looked at her.

"What is going on?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, I told you. We're working together." Vincent said.

"Great." Janae groaned. "Are you like jealous or something?"

"I'm just upset because no one told me..." Maddie said. "I figured it out on my own. But is there something more?"

"Excuse me?" Janae asked.

"You've been being... Nice to him." Maddie said.

"He's my friend." Janae said.

"Are you sure?" Maddie frowned. "I'm so sorry. I sound like a jealous wreck right now."

"You think there's something more going on here?" Janae laughed. "As if." She walked out.

"Maddie, are you really jealous of this?" Vincent asked.

"No, I mean, I know it sounds like that but I'm not like that." Maddie said. "I just... Don't like the feeling of being excluded."

"I'm sorry if you feel like I excluded you." Vincent said. "I really wasn't trying to do that."

"I'm sorry for over reacting." Maddie laughed a little. "Sometimes with me you have to repeat things so I can actually get it."

"I got it." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm just a little insecure."

(Vincent) "I act way more different around girls than I do with my boys. Fact."

"We have to get Maddie and Vincent to vote with us tonight." Colleen said to her brother.

"I'm pretty sure we're the odd men out." Colin said.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure I'm gone unless we convince them that it would be better to get rid of Janae." Colleen said.

Colin smirked at her.

"Colin!" Colleen said to him. "It's not a time for jokes... I'm really scared."

"I'm sorry." Colin said. "It's just that... You got smarter. It's a good thing."

Colleen smiled and chuckled a little. "I kind of had to without you."

"And I had to get more social without you." Colin said.

"So maybe it wasn't a bad thing... You know, being separated, after all." Colleen said.

"No, it wasn't," Colin nodded, "But now we're together, and now we have to fight."

Colleen nodded, and turned her head to see Maddie and Vincent exiting the restaurant. She looked over at them and they came to her.

"Looks like we're voting someone out tonight." Maddie frowned.

"I think it's time we get rid of Janae." Colleen said.

"Yeah." Colin nodded. "Her elimination seems long overdue based on what I've been told."

"Janae could really help us in future challenges as long as we are here." Vincent pointed out.

"She can." Colleen said. "But we can accomplish much more without her too. Colin and I offer so much more together than she does. I think it's her time to go."

Vincent nodded and Maddie smiled. They walked away.

"What now?" Colin asked.

"We just hope." Colleen said.

Confession Cam:

(Colleen) "I really hope they don't listen to whatever Janae might be telling them."

(Vincent) "We need Janae right now." He shrugged. "I'm sorry Colleen."

The Summer Suns celebrated their win, and everyone seemed to be doing something. Eli and Nolan were playing cards. TJ, Katherine, and Nick were having fun playing charades, but Gloria sat by herself, going through her bags.

TJ noticed this and went up to her. "Gloria! Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm keeping up the stock count for my wares." Gloria said. "I haven't counted these in a while."

TJ frowned. "Would'nt'cha rather play charades with us?"

"I'm having my own fun." Gloria said. "We won again! Yay."

"But come celebrate." TJ said.

"I'm getting tired of celebrating." Gloria said. "I must go back to work now. It's been out of character for me to be having fun."

TJ didn't know what to say. "But everyone likes to have fun!"

"I don't want to get surprised and be voted out like Delanie." Gloria said sternly. "I'm not going to be stupid and jump around happily. I'm here to make money."

"Okay." TJ frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) She's counting her money. "I'm back baby."

Vincent, Maddie, and Janae were talking in a group.

"But Vincent!" Maddie frowned. "Please don't do this to Colleen. I promised her she wouldn't be leaving."

"Who else will we get out?" Vincent asked. "Arin? Getting her out now is pointless. She isn't a threat."

"Plus, she's a vote for us." Janae said. "The twins are a threat."

"That's two votes for us!" Maddie said.

"I'm not budging." Janae said. "Those twins need to get split apart." She left.

"Vincent, please I'm begging you." Maddie said. "Janae is not a good person but Colleen is... Don't do this... I'm voting for Janae with them. It's time you cut her loose."

"I'm sorry Maddie, but I'm looking out for the both of us. The twins will always pick each other over us. They're a pair that needs to be split. We have to do it to them before they do it to us." Vincent said. He frowned and walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) She is upset. "I'm not done fighting."

"Hello, yet again, Autumn Leaves." Chris said in an unenthusiastic tone. "I thought giving you a new teammate would change things, but I guess not."

"Nope." Janae looked at Colin and Colleen.

"Anyway, to cut to the chase, there was a tie in the votes between Colleen and Janae." Chris said.

"A tie?!" Janae exclaimed. She then darted her eyes to Maddie, who had her arms crossed and didn't look her way.

"Looks like we do have to go to the tiebreaker meal after all!" Chris smiled.

"Tiebreaker meal?" Colleen asked.

"Bring out the dish!" Chris smiled and an intern brought out two plates of what looked like worms moving around and gave them both to Janae and Colleen.

"Oh no." Colleen frowned.

"These are live octopus tentacles." Chris smirked. "Chow down. First one done, gets to stay."

"You can do it, Colleen!" Maddie said. "Hurry!"

Colleen nodded. "I can do it. I can do it." She picked up a tentacle and slurped it up like spaghetti.

"Don't think about it just do it!" Colin added.

Colleen nodded and ate everything on the plate as fast as she could. "I did it! I finished!"

Colin and Maddie cheered.

"About fifteen seconds after I had already finished mine." Janae smirked.

"Oh no." Colleen frowned. "Does that mean-"

"You are OUT!" Chris exclaimed. "Your game is OVER. You can go ahead and leave down that path." He pointed. "On your own or by force. Your pick."

"I guess this was meant to happen." Colleen sighed.

"I'm sorry sis." Colin said, pulling her into a hug.

Maddie patted her in the back. "I did everything I could."

"It's okay." Colleen said and smiled with tears in her eyes. She looked at Colin. "Just promise me you'll kick butt at the merge."

"If I make it that far." Colin chuckled.

"You will!" Colleen laughed. "I always have faith in my brother."

Colin nodded.

"Hurry up!" Chris said. "Skidaddle!"

Colin walked his sister as far down the path as he could until they said their ultimate goodbyes and he turned back.

"Voting for me and turning on Vincent was a mistake." Janae said to Maddie.

Maddie just frowned.

"You should have just went with the majority." Janae smirked. "You practically just dug your own grave."

"Vincent would never back stab me." Maddie said.

"Hasn't he already by choosing to side with me and not you?" Janae smiled and walked away leaving Maddie to think.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Vincent is practically handing Janae the money and he doesn't even know it!" She says frustrated.  


* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Chef Hatchet returns! Maddie and Janae both come to a shocking realization about Vincent.**


	11. Birthday Quake

Here you go. Enjoy! I hope it hasn't been so long that you've lost interest. Sorry for the wait!

Also, just a side note: I know it was stated in episode 1 that Janae was already fifteen, but at that time this episode was not fully planned and I need Janae's birthday to be a big part of this episodes plot, so i went back and made her say that she's 14.9 in that first episode. Just to clear up some things. So sorry about that.

* * *

 **Birthday Quake**

It's still night time. Janae and Vincent are talking.

"Maddie just backstabbed us." Janae said. "We have the numbers to send her packing next time we lose."

"I don't think she backstabbed us." Vincent said. "She just did what she thought was right."

"Vincent, _you_ told me she was working with us." Janae said. "She tried to vote me out tonight."

"I know." Vincent said. "I didn't think she would do that."

"She turned on you, Vincent." Janae said. "And frankly, I'm over her. She's boring and useless to our team."

"Hey, at least the girl does more than Arin does." Vincent pointed out.

Janae nodded. "That's true. But I'll take loyalty over that any day, especially with the merge around the corner. Think about it. She'll get me out and then the other team will have the numbers. She'll turn on you so quick. I've studied these games."

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "As much as I hate to admit it, Janae has a point. I've been carrying Maddie throughout this game, I'm not sure how much longer I can do it for."

(Janae) "I'm trying to not let paranoia set in because that's what messed Stephan's game up. I can't let that happen to me."

Vincent walked up to Colin, who just sat and thought.

"Hey bro." Vincent said. "I'm sorry about voting out your sister."

Colin looked up. "It's okay... It's just a game... I'm actually not even surprised she was voted out."

"Listen, I know Maddie promised this to your sister, but I'm being completely honest. You are not getting voted out if we lose. You can actually add to the team and I'll stand up for you if your name is somehow brought up."

"Thank you." Colin nodded.

"Plus, you're not even being talked about right now. I think it's Janae versus Maddie right now." Vincent said.

Colin nodded.

"It's great to be actually working with a guy again." Vincent smirked and roughly shook Colin's hand. Colin held his own hand after in a bit of pain.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Me easily forgiving Vincent was pure strategy." He points out. "If I don't seem threatening, I might actually be saved."

(Vincent) "This game is getting pretty rough for me and we haven't even hit the merge yet. I plan to keep all my allegiances in tact. I just need a way to convince Janae and Maddie to vote out... Arin."

The next morning, Janae woke up and went along with her usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, showered, combed her hair, put it up in the usual ponytail, but then she did something different. Instead of putting on her glasses, she put on contacts. She headed out of the small washroom they had and towards the dining area.

The dining are for the Autumn Leaves was neatly decorated and Vincent held a small cake in his hands.

"Surprise!" Vincent and Arin yelled happily when she was in sight.

"Surprise." Colin and Maddie said less enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday!" Vincent smiled. "You're finally fifteen."

Janae frowned. "You told everyone it was my birthday."

"Of course." Vincent said.

"Birthday's should be celebrated." Arin smiled.

"Well, thanks." Janae said. "I appreciate it."

Arin hugged her. "You should not wear your glasses more often. You look... uh... nice."

"The cake is vanilla." Vincent said. "We hope you like it. Maddie made it." He said with in an extra tone.

"You did?" Janae looked at her.

"Vincent made me." Maddie got up.

"Where are you going, Maddie?" Vincent asked.

"Back to my tent." Maddie said. "I'm not feeling well right now."

Janae frowned, but then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Vincent said.

"Whatever, I don't even care." Janae said. "Do you want to leave too?" She asked Colin.

"Me?" Colin asked. "No, I'm pretty happy for you that it's your birthday and all."

"Right." Janae said. She angrily sat down.

"Hey, come on, Janae." Vincent said. "Let's be happy. It's a great day for you."

"Yeah right." Janae crossed her arms.

"You should be smiling." Vincent shrugged. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Janae said, cutting herself a small piece of cake.

Arin and Vincent looked at each other confused.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Back at home, I probably wouldn't be friends with more girls than guys, but I see Janae as a friend to me. I'm actually feeling concerned about her right now. And I feel like me not talking to Maddie has made me a bad friend to her." He frowns. "I'll need to talk to her later."

(Janae) She scoffs. "What Ever."

Maddie was sad as she walked to her tent. "I need a river or something." She said to herself. "I haven't taken a swim in so long." She looked up ahead and noticed that Vincent's tent was wide open. She giggled. "I hope no raccoon's find their way in there... Are there raccoon's in China?"

As she passed Vincent's tent, a breeze came that made a few pieces of paper and a notebook fly out.

"Oh no." Maddie said and she quickly gathered everything together and went to put it back but something on the piece of paper caught her eye and she rose her eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Whoa."

"And she doesn't like the rain, opera, the smell of nail polish, and mean people." Gloria said to Eli as he handed her a bill after every fact.

"Tell me more about TJ." Eli said.

"She can't sing." Gloria said.

"Thank you." Eli smiled and handed her one final bill.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria kissed the money and put it in her pocket.

"I'm actually surprised." Eli said. "That you would sell her info out like that."

"I have said before that I will do anything for the money." Gloria said.

"Would you vote her out for some?" Eli asked theoretically.

"How much is being offered?" Gloria asked.

"Wow." Eli said. "You really love money."

"And you really love getting information." Gloria smirked. "So I do say we make great team."

Eli nodded.

"I'm glad we are in an alliance together." Gloria said.

"Me too." Eli said. "But I feel like you and TJ are best friends and I'm just on the outs..."

"Nonsense." Gloria said. "TJ does not give me money like you do."

"And don't tell her I do." Eli said.

"For-" Gloria was interrupted by Eli holding a bill out to her.

"I already know you have a price for that as well." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I like knowing what Gloria knows. It's like I have eyes behind my head or something." He laughs. "I just don't know how much longer I can keep paying Gloria to help me out... I'm running out of money fast."

TJ smiled as she headed towards a tent. She stood outside for a couple moments wondering how to go about it.

"Knock knock!" She said cheerfully.

"Who's there?" Nolan asked.

"TJ!" She said enthusiastically.

After a few seconds, Nolan responded. "You can come in."

"Yay! Thanks!" TJ smiled as she sat down in Nolan's tent. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was thinking about how to approach this team here on out." Nolan said.

"That's what I thought you was doin'." TJ said. "Ever since Colin switched teams you've been quieter than a tree in the forest."

Nolan chuckled a little.

"That's why Ah came." TJ smiled. "Ah'm here to try an' break you out of yer shell again."

"How nice of you." Nolan said.

"Ah don't like when people ain't havin fun or gettin along." TJ said. "Ah'm always makin' sure that's not the case."

"You sure do love having fun." Nolan nodded.

"Of course Ah do!" TJ giggled. "Ah'm such a tomboy! Ah hate the stereotypes us southern girls get. I don't got one 'southern bell' bone in mah body."

"I could tell." Nolan said.

"Ah actually love sports and hunting too!" TJ smiled. "What about you?"

Nolan rolled his die. He nodded.

"I've never done any of those things." He said.

"Is the die roll really your strategy in this game?" TJ asked.

Nolan nodded. "Yes, and the one I just made is giving me permission to trust you."

"Oh what an honor!" TJ laughed.

"It can also tell me when the right time to blindside you is." Nolan stated.

"Oh my." TJ said. "What else can it tell you?"

"In this game, it can be anything." Nolan said. "Which path to take, who to trust, what to eat, et cetera."

"How different." TJ said. "It's so unique."

"Yeah, it sure is." Nolan said.

"Well Ah'm so happy it's letting you trust me!" TJ said. "You're actually pretty cool! I know I can trust you now too. Maybe you can join my alliance?"

"I'm afraid not." Nolan said. "As of right now, you're the only person on this team I can work with, but who you work with doesn't concern me... Yet."

TJ frowned. "Oh... Okay... Well just so you're aware, Ah have your back, friend. Ah'll protect you in this game." She smiled and got up and left the tent.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "That Nolan's a pretty neat guy. His strategy is kind of different and it'll take some time to get use'ta it, but hopefully Ah can get him to have some fun with me instead of rolling the dice all day..."

(Nolan) "Perhaps rolling TJ as an ally wasn't a bad thing after all. She did seem to be very inquisitive since day one and I finally allowed her to gain some insight on my strategy."  


Nick walked up to Katherine.

"Kat, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure... What's up?" Katherine asked, getting the sense that something was wrong.

"Remember when Chris asked us to switch teams?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Katherine nodded.

"And I like, volunteered myself. I wanted to go on the other team so bad." Nick said.

"Mhm." Katherine said.

"Okay, well every morning I blog about what happened the day before." Nick said. "For my fans. Our fans."

"How do you blog?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I just record. I'm going to post everything up and a summary once I get home." Nick said. "But that's besides the point. Today, while I was blogging, I realized that I wasn't looking out for our alliance when I volunteered myself, I was only thinking about me."

"Nick." Katherine stopped him. "I wasn't even thinking that."

"I know." Nick said. "But think about how our fans are going to react. I made such a dumb mistake by making it seem like I was just leaving you like that. It's just that, I was so paranoid because Delanie had just gotten blindsided and to be honest she did kind of run our alliance so I thought it was over but then I thought about us and how we aren't just two members of the same alliance we're friends and I'm just so sorry for turning on my friend like that I mean you're like the closest person I have in this game and I almost threw that away by-"

"Nick." Katherine stopped him. "I am nowhere near mad at you for anything you may have done." She shook her head. "I do consider you my friend in this game and I have no intentions of turning on you."

Nick pulled Katherine in for a hug. "Thank you so much Kat! I'm so so happy."

Kat smiled. Just then, Eli and Gloria passed by and Nick's face changed from happiness to a frown.

"Something wrong?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

"Oh come on," Eli frowned. "I thought we were over me blindsiding Delanie."

"You blindsided me too." Nick said. "Delanie was my friend."

"Delanie wasn't a good friend to you or Kat." Eli said.

"You know, the funny thing is that I thought we were working together." Nick said.

"I'm really sorry about that." Eli repeated. "But it was my best move because I personally did not agree with Delanie's strategy."

Nick sighed. "Any alliance we had is done. You didn't even warn me and Kat."

"I didn't tell anyone." Eli said.

"Not a good game move." Nick said.

"All I can say is I'm sorry." Eli shrugged. "There's really nothing else I can do."

With that, Eli and Gloria walked away.

"He's mad." Eli said.

"Clearly." Gloria said.

Nick then tried not to freak out as he went to Kat.

"You're all I have left." He said to her.

"I can't help but feel the same towards you." Katherine said.

They hugged.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "It's really hard not having someone here to talk to besides Nick. I miss Colin, but he won't know that now. It's just not a good feeling being at the bottom of your team." She shakes her head. "Fame really isn't everything in this game."

(Nick) "Ever since Delanie left my games been going pretty south."

(Eli) "I hope Nick get's over this betrayal soon... I don't want another enemy here."

Chris gathered the two teams together near a large hot air balloon.

"Ooh!" TJ exclaimed. "Wowee!"

"Hot air balloons." Maddie smiled. "How cool is that?"

"That's pretty cool." Vincent smiled.

"Hey, isn't it your birthday today?" Eli asked Janae.

"...Yes!" Arin finally answered for her.

"Happy birthday!" Eli exclaimed all over-the-top.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I know she must be running the team if she's STILL here, so it's never too early to start working on allies for the merge."

"Okay, who cares?" Chris said. "Get on the hot air balloon. We're going somewhere else in China for our next challenge."

"Ooh, what's it gonna be?" Nick asked as they got on the ride.

"It's going to be a cooking challenge." Chris said.

"What does that have to do with the spring?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. "Make something up. I have a cooking challenge every season."

"But you didn't-" Nick was interrupted.

"Shut up." Chris said. "So we're going to a cafeteria in a countryside school. Not too far from here but nowhere near the big cities."

"Darn it." Janae said. "I was looking forward to visiting Beijing or Hong Kong."

"Nope. Nothing special for you. I don't care if it's your home country AND your birthday." Chris said.

Eventually Chris and the eleven contestants arrived to their new location. Waiting for them in the cafeteria was Chef Hatchet and Janet from Total Drama Adventure.

"Chef!" Nick exclaimed. "It's so awesome to see you!"

"Yeah, man." Vincent said. "Where have you been?"

"Where has JANET been is the real question." Janae said with her eyebrows raised. "What are you doing in China?"

"I'm here to judge your food!" Janet smiled. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Oh, she's lying." Elli (from Total Drama Adventure and Total Drama Holiday) said, stepping in.

"OMG it's Elli!" Nick exclaimed. "So good to see you!" He smiled.

"Thank you." Elli smiled.

"How have you been since Total Drama Holiday?" Colin asked.

"Good." Elli said.

"Even after your horrible loss to Taylor?" Gloria asked.

TJ gasped. "Don't say that!"

Gloria shrugged. "Sorry."

"Are you still with Liam?" Maddie asked.

Elli giggled. "Yes."

"Is Mandy still mad?"

"...Yeah. We haven't talked." Elli said.

"Wait, why isn't Janet judging our meals?" Nolan asked.

"Cuz." Chef said. "The girl will give ya all tens. She'll eat anything."

Nolan looked at Janet, who pulled out a hot dog from her pocket and chowed down. "Seems pretty accurate."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm so excited to be back! Now I can say I've appeared in three seasons! Take that, Mandy!"

(Janet) She is eating fried chicken. "When do they start cooking?"

Both teams were separated into two separate kitchens.

"Okay." Janae said, reading over the recipe. "We're making Yangzhou Fried Rice."

"Mmm, it sounds good." Vincent smirked and looked at Maddie, who didn't react to his smirk. Arin laughed rather loudly and just got weird looks from her team.

"Okay, what do we do?" Colin asked.

Janae shrugged. "Don't look at me. Just because I'm Chinese and have a higher IQ than all of you combined does not mean that I can cook."

Vincent sighed. "Ahhhh."

"I can read you the recipe though." Janae said.

"It's okay." Maddie said to Janae and looked at her own paper with the recipe. "It's not your fault you can't cook."

Even though Maddie said this nicely to Janae, Janae still got a little upset about it. She walked off.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Well I know when my presence isn't needed."

"Yangzhou Fried Rice actually sounds pretty darn good." TJ said looking over the recipe.

"You'd probably think anything's good." Gloria chuckled.

"Okay you guys!" Nick smiled as he walked in with several ingredients in his hand. "Let's do this!"

"Wow!" TJ smiled. "Nick got all the ingredients!"

"Not all of them." Nick blushed. "I couldn't carry everything, heh."

"What are you missing?" Katherine asked him.

"I'm just missing the eggs, carrots, and mushrooms. They should be in the cooler." Nick said.

"I'll go get them." Katherine said and she headed out.

"Way to take the initiative." Eli smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Nick smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Nick) "I think this could be my new strategy!"

(Eli) "Nick thinks he's clever." He giggles a little bit. "Little does he know that I'm the master of sucking up and I can see right through this 'new strategy' of his."

Arin had followed Janae to where she was at: a small closet filled with condiments.

"Hi!" Arin said, walking in and sitting across from her on the floor.

"Hey Arin." Janae said reluctantly.

"I... uh... Forgot what I was gonna say... yeah." Arin awkwardly said.

Janae shook her head. "Why are you here. I want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Arin said. "It's uhh.. your birthday right? Don't you want .. to .. uh, celebrate?"

"With people who don't even care about me?" Janae asked. "No. Thank you."

"I care." Arin said after a bit of time. "And, uh, I think Vincent does... too."

Janae rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have a day of rest. All the strategy that's been going through my mind since day one sure is catching up to my nights without sleep."

Arin gasped. "You .. don't ... get your ... beauty sleep?"

"Barely, but what do you care?" Janae asked. "I'm sorry. I know you and Vincent are kind of my true allies here."

"Vincent is so hot." Arin said.

Janae looked at her weird now. "Are you seriously saying this now? Here?"

Arin stared at Janae with a blank face.

"Is he a .. uh .. good kisser?" Arin finally asked.

"Arin!" Janae exclaimed. "You are not allowed to make out with my ally! I'm disgusted right now."

"No fun." Arin frowned.

"Gross." Janae said. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they labeled you the detached model after we're done filming this."

"Oh." Arin said. She left after a few awkward minutes.

Janae sighed. "Look at me. It's my birthday and I'm sitting in a closet... Again."

Confession Cam:

(Arin) "I was just thinking off the top of my... uh... brain? Head."

Katherine stepped in the cooler to retrieve the ingredients that Nick did not get. There was a knock at the door moments before Colin stepped in.

"Hey." Colin slightly smiled.

"Oh hi..." Katherine did the same. "What are you here for?"

"I'm getting some drinks we can give to Chris, Chef, and Elli." Colin said.

"Not a bad idea." Katherine said. "I should do that too."

"Kat... Can we talk about what's been going on?" Colin shyly asked.

"I... Don't think it's a good time to talk right now." Katherine frowned at Colin as she headed out the cooler.

Colin sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) He sighs.

Colin returned to Maddie, Vincent, and Arin, who were all laughing at how horribly Vincent was doing.

"Not good at all." Vincent laughed as he wiped his hands. He was very dirty with different ingredients on him.

"I think it's pretty much up to us." Maddie said to Colin.

"What about Arin?" Colin asked.

"Look at her." Maddie said.

Arin was looking at her nails. She was out of it.

"I would like her to help, but I don't think she's really into it." Maddie giggled.

Colin chuckled. "I see."

Vincent looked around. "Arin, have you checked on Janae again?"

Arin didn't look up from her nails.

"Arin?" Vincent asked.

"Oh! Uh... what?" Arin asked.

"Janae?" Vincent repeated.

Arin pointed to the closet where Janae was hiding.

Vincent looked at Maddie and Colin. "Can you guys do this? I want to go check on Janae."

"Sure." Maddie sighed.

Vincent nodded and walked away.

"You like him, don't you?" Colin asked. He then regretted asking. "Oh I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay." Maddie said. "You just got here. Vincent and I have been close since day one... How else am I supposed to feel?" She frowned. "It just feels like he cares more about Janae. And I really need to talk to him about something."

"You can do that." Colin said. "If you want and I'll try to get as much of this done as possible."

"I'll do it when he comes back." Maddie smiled. "Thank you."

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I don't want Colin leaving any time soon. He gets me."

Vincent walked in the closet and Janae automatically turned her face away from him. As he sat down a small sob escaped from her throat and his eyes grew wide.

"Whoa there, are you crying?" Vincent asked.

"I thought I had locked that dumb door." Janae said.

"Okay, you are so not acting like yourself today." Vincent said.

"To tell you the truth, it's always like this on my birthday." Janae said, still not looking at him.

"Locking yourself away and not celebrating?" Vincent asked.

"Pretty much." Janae said. "I mean, my family does for me every year what you did for me today, but what you did this morning was like a deja vu moment."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"My older brother Stephan is pretty much not into it. Like Maddie wasn't." Janae said, this time looking up. "He doesn't care about me and it hurts me but I'd never say it. My birthdays are always lonely and I just wanted this time to be different but I just keep thinking about how I don't even have friends back home. I'm fifteen years old and I'm about to graduate high school because I skipped a couple grades. Nobody wants to be friends with the fourteen, now fifteen, year old Asian girl in their senior math class."

"Janae..." Vincent didn't know how to comfort her. He had never imagined her like this.

She chuckled a little. "I feel so idiotic right now. I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I'm even opening up to you right now. It goes against what I stand for. What me and my parents stand for. I feel like I'm letting them down by doing this right now. I'm so idolized and that may be a good thing but it puts way more pressure on me."

"You know you can open up to me." Vincent said. "I'm your friend. I'll always have your back."

"Will you really?" Janae asked.

"Yeah." Vincent said. "And to be honest, when I decided to work with you, I was only in it for the numbers and the safety for me and Maddie. But after some time I did get to appreciate you as a competitor and person. Just because some people don't like what you do or who you are doesn't make you any less important... I wish I could take that advice."

"Another reason is that I don't let people in. I never have." Janae shrugged. "I did last year with some boy in my science class. He made me feel like I was his greatest friend in the world. He made me pretty happy. Kind of like how you... But you know what? He used me. For my brain. He just wanted the answers to every test and I gave it to him. I brought so much shame upon my own family. I had to eat only cereal for one week."

"I'm not using you." Vincent shook his head.

"I have a strange feeling that's telling me you aren't." Janae said. The look in her eye then suddenly changed. Back to how it was before. She pulled out her glasses from her pocket and put them on. "I apologize for your time."

Vincent shook his head. "No, no. It wasn't a waste! It's your birthday!"

"I know." Janae said. "So we have to win."

"That's the Janae I know." Vincent laughed.

Janae looked at Vincent in a very serious face. "Don't you EVER tell anyone what I just told you."

"No problem." Vincent said.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "Yeah people, Vincent just came in and asked me nicely to come out to help." She shrugs. "Not sure how much I can do, but we'll see."

"Oh Ah can't wait to try this here fried rice!" TJ happily exclaimed as her, Nolan and Eli prepared the food.

"You can't try it." Katherine said. She was squeezing some lemons into a glass pitcher to make some fresh lemonade for the judges.

"Aw, why not?" TJ frowned.

"We're only making enough for those three." Nolan said.

"We better make a couple more for Janet, am I right?" Nick awkwardly laughed.

"He's been acting so strange lately, am I right?" Eli whispered to Nolan.

Nolan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nolan, I'm sorry for doing whatever it is you think I did to you. I showed you that I ultimately wanted to work with you when I saved both you and Colin. I mean what I do and say." Eli said to him.

Nolan didn't look at Eli. "It's not that me personally, that I don't like you. My opinion in this game clearly does not matter." He held up his die, then looked at Eli.

"Time to finalize these meals!" Nick interrupted happily. "Yay!"

"It just finds you sneaky." Nolan concluded.

"I can say the same about you..." Eli said. "But we can talk about this another time. Let's win this now."

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "Eli is a really threatening competitor. He seems to have the biggest shot at making it far in the game. I must get rid of him before he gets rid of me, but it all depends on how the die lands."

"We are a great team!" Maddie high-fived Colin as Janae and Vincent got back. Her attention turned to Vincent. "Hey, Vince, can I speak to you in private for a second?"

Vincent nodded and Janae watched as they walked off very close to one another.

"Time to judge the meals!" Chris called.

"Maddie! Vincent!" Colin called after them.

"No... Let them go." Janae said, watching.

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "I thought I was just getting sick before... But now I'm sure of what's wrong with me."

"Time for us to judge!" Chris smirked.

"Let the fried rice hit the tables!" Chef demanded.

"Ooh, I can't wait to try it!" Elli smiled.

Janet was practically drooling. "Can they come out already?!"

"They're coming!" Katherine smiled as her team came out with the meals.

"Here too." Colin said, walking out with one plate. Janae and Arin each had another.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked.

"They're having an important conversation." Colin said.

"One that's more important than MY challenge?" Chris asked.

"Apparently." Janae said.

Just then, Arin ran into Janae and dropped her plate on the dirty floor.

"...oops." She said.

Maddie pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Vincent... I'm just going to ask..." She held up the paper and it had a bunch of musical notes on it.

Vincent's eyes grew wide, then he chilled out. "That's not mine.."

"I didn't say it was." Maddie said. "But we both know that these are musical notes. And I reckon you know a lot more than I think. Please say I'm right..."

"You're right." Vincent sighed. "You got me. I know something about music. I play an instrument."

"Oh thank goodness!" Maddie pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy and relieved that this is what you were hiding." She then giggled. "I knew you were a musician. You can play off that necklace as a 'hockey stick' with me!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You got me." Vincent blushed again.

"That's all I needed to hear." Maddie said. "But we're not done talking about this."

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm so shocked but happy to share something with Vincent! A love of music!"

(Vincent) "To look on the bright side... Maybe people knowing wouldn't be such a bad thing after all... Now they'll know why I have to win. And why they should root for me."

Vincent and Maddie were back just in time to catch the Summer Suns celebrating yet another victory.

"What happened?!" Maddie gasped.

"Your horrible cooking happened." Janae said. "...Just kidding. Arin dropped one of the plates so we only had two people judge us."

"We only needed three more points to beat them." Colin said in a defeated tone.

"That hurts." Maddie frowned.

"Those Autumn Leaves never learn." Chris shook his head at the camera.

"Hey!" Maddie exclaimed in the background.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I'm getting so tired of winning!" She crosses her arms and smirks. "...What? How else am I gonna sell my vote?"

Vincent and Maddie headed to where Janae was at.

"She hasn't talked to me." Vincent said to Maddie.

"I don't want to get rid of Colin." Maddie said. "Please not Colin."

"I don't want to vote him out either." Vincent said. "We need to stop losing."

They reached Janae.

"Janae, I asked you twice who you think we should vote out." Vincent said. "Can you just answer me?"

Janae looked at Maddie then pulled him to the side.

"This is so complicated." Janae said.

Vincent shook his head. "How? What do you mean?"

"I just, all of a sudden feel... different." Janae said. "Towards you."

Vincent looked confused. "Janae, what are you trying to-"

"Guys, the elimination ceremony is about to start like, now." Maddie came in. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm just going to let you know that Colin, Vincent, and I are all voting for Arin. She hasn't helped at all ever since we got here and she lost it for us today."

Janae nodded.

"Don't be upset." Vincent said. "But we have given her a lot of chances."

"I'm not upset." Janae said. "I actually agree."

"You do?" Maddie asked.

"Yup." Janae smiled. "Vote out Arin tonight."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) For the first time ever, she looks stressed.

"Hello and welcome to today's elimination ceremony." Chris smirked. "You're all pretty much blood relatives with the concept, except for you Colin but I feel like you will be soon considering you already almost had a near-elimination."

"You did?" Maddie asked.

Colin nodded.

"Well you're facing it again." Chris said. "There was a vote against you."

Colin sighed.

"However, you are safe!" Chris smirked. "The real person going home tonight is-"

"Me." Janae said. "I'm leaving. I'm done."

"Actually, the most votes were for Arin." Chris scratched his head.

"Didn't you hear me?" Janae asked. "I'm leaving on my own terms."

"What?!" Vincent, Maddie, Arin, and Colin exclaimed all at once.

"Why!?" Vincent asked.

"How!?" Maddie asked.

"...whaat?" Arin scratched her head.

"I have to throw in the towel for the sake of my own integrity." Janae said.

"Doesn't this go against that?" Colin asked.

"Stephan is known as a disgrace in my family for letting a girl get in between him and the money. I will NOT make the same mistake."

"...Oh." Maddie realized what Janae was getting at.

"Janae, come on it's your birthday don't do this." Vincent said.

Janae shook her head. "It's already decided." She then turned to Chris. "Can I go to Hong Kong now."

"No." Chris said. He snapped his fingers, queuing two interns to come in, grab Janae, and throw her on the hot air balloon.

"Are you kidding me!?" Janae screamed.

"Find your way home." Chris smiled as he called out.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) She is smiling. "I'm not trying to act too happy in front of Vincent, but this pretty much ensures us both the merge! I'm so happy about that! Just win the next few challenges and we'll be good."

(Vincent) He is still confused and shocked about what just happened.

(Colin) "I'm pretty shocked, but I'm glad it wasn't me..."

(Arin) She tilts her head in confusion. "...wait... but... uh..what now?"

"Well, Janae just QUIT." Chris laughed as he looked at the camera. "Pretty funny, eh? Anyway, the next time these losers wake up, we'll be en route to our final challenge in China. A spring race across a certain GREAT wall." He winks. "Tune in next time on total. Drama. SEASONS!"

* * *

 **Well what a way to wrap up Janae's character. She was always intended to be a pre-merge boot. I enjoyed pretty much destroying her Pre-planned strategy. By the way, I never consider Janae an antagonist.**

 **PS I KNOW SO MUCH SCREENTIME FOR THE AUTUMN LEAVES BUT IT WAS NECESSARY.**

 **NEXT TIME: Janae's withdrawal leaves Arin questioning her life (in the game) and Kat opens up to the person you'd least expect.**


	12. The Great Race Of China

Here's the last challenge for the Spring mini-season in China.

* * *

 **The Great Race Of China**

"Wow." Colin said as the Autumn Leaves settled down after Janae's withdrawal. "This season has been pretty hectic for you three."

"Tell me about it." Maddie said. "It feels like we're sending someone home every single day."

"That's pretty much what has happened." Vincent said. "We suck." He groaned.

"You don't suck." Colin said. "We just have to work together as a team and we can get the job done. What the Summer Suns have on us is teamwork. But we can bite them right back."

"Bite them..?" Arin asked.

"Not literally." Colin said. "We can turn this unlucky streak right around."

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "It feels so weird wanting to beat my original team, but I'm on the Autumn Leaves now, and I don't want to face another chance of me going home."

(Maddie) "I'm so happy we kept Colin."

(Arin) "Okay... so... Janae left and, uh.. I don't know what to do now..."

Maddie walked up to Vincent.

"Can we talk about what I found?" She asked.

"Can we not?" Vincent asked, looking toward Arin, who was behind Maddie.

"Arin, what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"I'm, uh, not sure what to do next." Arin said to Maddie. "Can I maybe, uh... Follow you around?"

Maddie sighed and turned toward Vincent. "We _will_ talk about this eventually." She turned and walked away, with Arin close behind.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I'm not sure if I'm ready to open up to Maddie about why I'm here in the first place." He says nervously. "Then again, everyone's here for their own personal reasons. Maybe Maddie has something to tell me too."

(Maddie) "I know there will be time to talk to Vincent. I just hope the challenge is one where we stay together."

(Arin) She smiles. "I'm with Maddie now."

The next morning, just as Chris had promised, the contestants were all on a tour bus on the road.

"WAKE UP!" He exclaimed through a megaphone. "It's time for your last challenge for Spring!"

The contestants all groaned.

"What time is it?" Nolan asked.

"I'm not a morning person." Arin whined.

"Ah sure am!" TJ smiled. "Ah'm so excited fer the next challenge! I hope it's another race! We haven't had one of those in a while!"

"It is another race, actually." Chris winked. "We're racing to the next helicopter... er, plane."

"Joy." Nolan said, uninterested.

"However, this race is different." Chris smirked. "You won't be racing as a team! You'll be racing in... PAIRS!"

"In pairs?" Gloria asked, disgusted.

"Ooh! It's like the Ridonculous Race!" Nick exclaimed.

Chris snapped his head at Nick and gave him the filthiest look. "No it's not and don't you dare mention that horrible show ever again!"

Nick timidly backed off. "Okay... sorry..."

Confession Cam:

(Chris McLean) He's rambling about how horrible that show is.

(Nick) He records himself with his own camera as well. "I think Chris is just a little mad cause he has to compete with Don for ratings." He sips on his imaginary tea.

"Okay." Chris said while separating pairs. He separated Nick and Eli. "This is how it works. It's gonna be a race down the Great Wall of China."

"Awesome!" TJ exclaimed as Chris separated her and Gloria.

Nolan and Kat looked at each other.

Chris looked at the Autumn Leaves. "Girls and boys. Done."

"Cool." Arin smiled at Maddie.

"Okay, so the first team to completely board the plane at the end of the race will win the challenge. The other team will have to face elimination!" Chris said.

"It's easier for them to win." Eli noted.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to win everything." Vincent said to Eli.

Eli just chuckled.

The tour bus finally arrived to the starting point of their race.

"You can go on and go." Chris said, allowing them all to rush out of the bus before telling the driver to drive him to the finishing point. He looked at the camera. "I probably should have warned them about the obstacles that will be in their way." He paused for a bit then ultimately shrugged and laughed.

Maddie led the way and Arin just followed everything she did.

"Okay." Maddie said. "Let's just get this challenge over with as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Arin nodded.

Maddie looked at Arin. "Any suggestions?"

"Uh...I just think we should, uh.. get this over with." Arin said slowly.

"I hope so." Maddie smiled.

Arin smiled back.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "It's kind of awkward being with Arin cause I voted her out last time... And she's like, extra lost without Janae."

(Arin) She scratches her head. "I hope summer brings, uh...bikini contests..."

Nick and Eli awkwardly walked together.

"So how can we make this as less awkward as possible?" Eli asked.

"Just don't speak." Nick said. He then sped up his steps a little. "And let's be quick so this can be over with."

Eli nodded. "Right."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I need to make things up to Nick fast. I know he has Kat on his side and I'm sure they could sway Nolan at any moment. Heck, Katherine's with the guy right now!" He groans. "I really don't want to have to be in a tiebreaker. I'll surely lose." He says sadly.

(Nick) "I'm just going to ignore Eli for the rest of the challenge. Otherwise I'd snap at him." He calms himself down.

Vincent and Colin walked together and were quickly starting to get to know each other better.

"So yeah." Colin said. "Drawing is one of my better skills. I have a knack for drawing anime. That means that I watch it too of course."

"Nice." Vincent said.

"Yeah, plus I love video games." Colin said. "I'm stronger at thinking than at doing physical activities so... You okay?" He asked Vincent, who seemed to be troubled with something.

"I'm just... Still a little confused about last night." Vincent said. "I can't stop thinking about Janae and Maddie. Why Janae quit and why Maddie reacted the way she did."

"Look," Colin said. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure Janae and Maddie both have crushes on you."

Vincent looked at Colin. "Really?"

"Yeah, man." Colin said. "Janae literally admitted it when she said she can't let a boy, you, get in between her and her dignity."

"She did..." Vincent looked down.

"And Maddie looked at you with confusion when she said that, almost as if she was hurt by it." Colin said. "Did you have a crush on Janae?"

"No." Vincent said. "I mean, we were just friends right."

"Whatever you were, I could tell it hurt Maddie." Colin said. "She acted just like Colleen does when someone plays with her heart."

"That's not good." Vincent said. "I don't like hurting people... Unless it's during a play fight." He giggled.

"It wasn't your intention." Colin pointed out. "You just gotta talk it out with them when this is all over. You could even talk to Maddie while we're here."

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Colin is so right. I have to talk things out with Maddie before it's too late and our friendship is ruined... I have to be completely honest with her."

TJ and Gloria just walked without speaking.

Gloria was too busy counting her money.

TJ was thinking of what to say.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) She's frowning. "It's so hard bein' around Gloria right now... She's all in her money and it's purty awkwerd."

Kat uncomfortably walked with Nolan.

"...Hi.." She said.

"Hello." Nolan said.

"Sorry if I seem a bit standoffish." Katherine said. "It's just that... We've never really had a conversation before."

"That's true." Nolan said. "I believe the last time we were even close to interaction was during the last challenge of the winter season."

"That's right." Katherine nodded.

"Pretty ironic, actually." Nolan said. "Cause this is the last challenge of the spring season. And here we are."

"That _is_ ironic." Katherine said. "Well maybe this time we can get to know each other."

Nolan stopped walking and rolled his die. Katherine looked on with him.

"Maybe we shall." Nolan nodded.

Katherine smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "With Colin gone and Nick not always being with me, I could use another friend."

Eli and Nick quietly walked and they could both see something in the distance.

"Okay." Eli said. "We're going to have to talk cause I'm pretty sure-"

"Chris has obstacles throughout this challenge?" Nick turned to Eli. "I figured."

"Yeah." Eli said. "And we're going to have to work together cause we're a team... Remember?"

"You, Delanie, Kat and I were a team." Nick said expressionless. "Remember?" He mocked.

Eli frowned. "How many times do I have to apologize for not telling you?"

"An apology isn't going to change the fact that Delanie Rios isn't here." Nick said.

"Is that what this is about?" Eli asked. "Her status? Look, anybody could have been famous and eliminated early. Her status isn't what's going to save her. Maybe in the real world. But not here. Not in a game like this."

Nick didn't even look at Eli. "It's just not fair... Why her? Why Delanie? She was our ally..."

Eli was about to speak, but a loud siren interrupted the pair's conversation.

"Oh my god!" Nick gasped and jumped up. "What is that? What's happening?"

A bunch of guards started approaching them.

"This doesn't look good..." Eli said.

"What should we do?!" Nick asked.

They looked at each other then both screamed. "RUN!"

Cut back to Nolan and Katherine, who are now talking.

"Gambling is very important hobby of mine." Nolan said the Katherine. "I enjoy taking risks and sticking to them no matter what. That's why I have my die here."

"I admire you for that." Katherine said. "I wish I was a risk taker like you are."

"You can be." Nolan said. "It only took me seconds to decide that this was going to be my strategy. You can take a risk at any time."

"I know." Katherine said. "But, for me it's so much more complicated because it just feels like everyone is watching me. I took a risk a while ago by kissing Colin on the cheek, but that's when I thought it was going to be him leaving.. Now he's not here and I feel like it's going to be pretty awkward when we're together again. I may seem like I'm over reacting... But that's how my life is..."

"Colin was my one true ally." Nolan said. "And he does care about you. It won't be awkward unless you make it awkward."

"I care about Colin..." Katherine said. "But I don't think I can.. I can't help but feel like Delanie was right. Everyone I work with would say the same thing she's said."

"Do you care what people think?" Nolan asked.

Katherine sadly looked down. "Look at me.. I'm an actress, a singer, a celebrity... I _have_ to care what people think."

"You don't care what I think." Nolan said.

Katherine sighed. "I don't even know why I'm even opening up to you right now.."

Nolan rolled his die in his hand. "It's okay." He rolled it again. "I will keep everything you tell me between us."

"Is that a promise?" Katherine half-smiled.

"Promise." Nolan nodded.

"I'm honestly so appreciative of that." Katherine said. "I feel like I can't even tell Nick things anymore."

"Not a problem." Nolan said.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I hope that by the end of this experience I learn to not care... I hope that happens so badly."

Arin and Maddie slowly walked.

"You're already tired?" Maddie asked.

Arin nodded. "I, uh... Am not used to this."

"Arin... You've been super quiet lately." Maddie said. "Like super quiet. Everything okay?"

Arin shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"I just don't know..." Arin said.

"It's Janae, isn't it?" Maddie looked at her. "You don't know what to do now that she's gone...?"

Arin sadly nodded. "I feel, uh, lost... without her."

"You don't have to feel that way." Maddie said. "You know that, right?"

"She was, uh, like, the person I followed." Arin said. "Now I'm, lost."

"No you aren't." Maddie said. "You're fine. You're still here and she isn't. Do you know what that means?"

"I should quit too?" Arin asked.

"No." Maddie said. "It's now time for you to become your own person. You don't need anyone to take you far." Maddie smiled. "You're Arin, not Janae's follower."

"I'm Arin." Arin smiled and nodded.

"You are!" Maddie smiled. "You don't have to follow anyone, not me or anyone."

Arin nodded. "Look!" She pointed at a cart that was up ahead.

"Nice!" Maddie smiled and brought up her hand. "High five!"

Arin slowly gave her one and then they rushed up to it.

"Great idea Arin! We can drive this to the end!" Maddie smiled. She then turned to Arin. "You can drive it!"

"..Me?" Arin asked.

"I have confidence in you!" Maddie said.

Arin slowly smiled. "Thanks... I have, uh... Confidence!"

They drove off.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Thumbs up." She smiles.

Gloria was still counting her money.

TJ glanced over at her a few times...

"Gloria?"

"Hmm?" Gloria continued to count her money.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" TJ asked.

"What?" Gloria looked at her.

"How much money have ya made?" TJ asked.

"Not enough." Gloria said annoyed.

"...And how many friends have ya made?" TJ asked.

Gloria thought about it but then got a bit annoyed.

"I hope you know that Ah consider ya a friend..." TJ said. "Ah'll always continue t'be your friend whether you're here fer the money or not."

Gloria frowned and looked down. "Ugh."

"What?" TJ asked.

"You're so annoying..." Gloria said. "But it's not the kind of annoying I hate. You care about me."

"Ah care for all mah friends." TJ smiled. "No matter what."

Gloria crossed her arms. "I care about money."

TJ frowned. "I get it." She stepped forward and there was a click. Gloria's eyes grew wide.

"Look out!" She jumped toward TJ and pushed her just in time as the ground blew up. They both fell safely a few feet away.

"What in the world was that?!" TJ gasped.

"A landmine." Gloria said, wide-eyed. "Why are there landmines on the great wall of China?!"

"It was probably that Chris' doin'..." TJ said. She then looked at Gloria. "Ya saved me."

"Yes, I did." Gloria said. "I'm from Portugal. I know a landmine when I see one."

"Ya stopped countin' money to save me." TJ said.

"You didn't let me finish." Gloria said. "I said I care about money... But I also care about you." Gloria stood up, took a deep breath, and took out a ware from her bag. She tossed it forward and let it get blown up by another mine.

"What are ya' doin' to yer wares?!" TJ gasped.

"Clearing the way." Gloria said. "I... I'm sorry for being a bad friend." She said looking down. "I just never really felt I had a friend here."

"You've got a friend in me." TJ smiled.

Gloria smiled.

"So can I hug it out with my bestest friend?" TJ giggled.

Gloria rolled her eyes, then grinned and hugged TJ.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Gloria may seem like someone that just cares 'bout money and money and money, but Ah know deep down she's a good person... The only reason she's doin' what she's doin' is cause that's how her parents raised her." She shrugs.

(Gloria) "TJ's not that bad."

There is the sound of a jail cell closing and Nick and Eli are revealed to be in it.

"This is all your fault." Nick groaned and sunk in the corner. "Oh no! What are my fans going to think?! I've been locked up... I'm in Chinese jail! AHHHH!" He screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Eli shushed him. "There has to be a way out of here."

"Do you speak Chinese?" Nick asked.

"...No." Eli said.

"It's no use." Nick cried. "There's no possible way that we'll get out..."

"We can do this. We just have to work together Nick!" Eli said. "Come on."

"I'd rather be teammates with a snail." Nick laughed.

"This isn't a time to be making jokes." Eli groaned. "I don't want to be in Chinese jail either."

"Help!" Nick ran up to the bars. "Help me!"

"Shush!" Eli said. "We just have to think of a way out..."

"You want me to break out of Chinese jail!?" Nick asked.

Eli nodded.

Nick freaked out even more. "OMG what if the punishment is like, death or something..."

Eli groaned and sunk his face in his hands. He looked around the small cell and noticed a vent on the ceiling. "I got it. Help me up?"

Nick crossed his arms.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I can't believe that Nick won't even work with me on a challenge. I get it. I blindsided you. But that was ages ago. And at least it wasn't you..."

(Nick) He is holding up a finger. "For the record, I was only put in Chinese jail because that was part of the challenge. My record is still completely clean!" He awkwardly laughs.

"Tell me more." Nolan said to Katherine as they walked.

"To be honest..." Katherine started. "I love chaos."

"Interesting." Nolan said. "Care to elaborate?"

"I love excitement." Katherine said. "There was this one role I did where I had to bungee jump and I insisted that I do it instead of my stunt double and it felt so awesome." She smiled dreamily. "I love roller coasters too. I just love excitement and thrills! But I can't ever get that the way I'm living."

"You're insecure." Nolan stated.

"My team hates that word." Katherine said. "They push me to be confident, but how perfect can someone be, you know?"

Nolan nodded.

"Like.. I just... I just wanna break the rules!" Katherine said. "I don't like having to live such a black and white life. I need some color."

"Is that why you're here?" Nolan asked.

"Psh, no." Katherine said. "I'm here because my team wanted me to acquire more fans."

"Have you watched Total Drama?" Nolan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I watched a few episodes here and there before coming on, just to familiarize myself." Katherine said.

"Well, you might not end up with much fans if you keep acting the way you are." Nolan said.

Katherine frowned. "I just don't know what to do." She stopped mid sentence and looked down. Her and Nolan appeared to be shrinking. "Wait a minute... Are we in quicksand?!"

"We are." Nolan grew wide-eyed.

Katherine breathed in and out and then screamed. "HELP!"

Cut to Vincent and Colin.

"Did you hear that?" Vincent asked.

"Hear what?" Colin asked.

"I heard a scream." Vincent said. "It came from over there. Let's go!" He ran towards the direction of the scream.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I have a really good ear." He nods. "It comes in handy a lot more than I expect."

"We're here!" Vincent said as he and Colin stepped in the scene.

"Quicksand? Here?" Colin studied it, confused. "How?"

"That's what I said." Katherine said.

Colin tried to pull Katherine out. He pulled hard and she slowly rose up out of the quicksand.

Vincent went over to Nolan and pulled him out in one move.

"You're strong." Nolan said, looking at Vincent while he wiped himself down. Vincent shrugged.

Colin finally got Katherine out.

"Thanks." Katherine smiled.

"Pleasure." Colin nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "This is like the first time I've spoken to Colin in ages."

(Colin) "It almost felt as if Katherine were out of the game but she's not..."

Eli tried really hard to jump up to the vent, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Nick, you have to help me. Please. I can't do this on my own."

Nick smiled deviously. "So now you need me. HA!" He laughed hysterically. "The tables have turned."

"Look." Eli said. "I don't know how many times you want me to say this, but I'm really sorry about taking out your ally. Can you at least give me a chance to explain why I did it?"

"Fine." Nick nodded.

"Do you like Kat?" Eli asked.

Nick nodded.

"Appreciate her?" Eli asked.

Nick nodded again.

"Don't you think the way Delanie was treating the people on our team wasn't right?" Eli asked.

Nick didn't say anything. "Um..."

"She refused to let Colin and Katherine interact." Eli said. "I didn't like that. She isn't anyone's boss here. That was just... Bullying."

Nick reluctantly nodded. "Yeah.."

"And if there's one thing I don't stand for... It's bullying." Eli said. "I find it so... Horrible. I'm really sorry, but that's just how I feel. I hope you can forgive me."

Nick was on the verge of tearing up. "Oh, I've been such a horrible person! Eli, I'm so sorry! I can no longer blame you for what you did."

"You were just hurt." Eli said. "I get it. But I'm glad you get me too. Now, we don't have to be best friends, but let's work together. At least until the merge."

"You're right." Nick smiled and nodded.

Eli smiled. "Great, now help me up."

Nick nodded and helped Eli reach the vent. Eli pulled off the lid and crawled in. He then caught Nick when he jumped up and they both crawled out together.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Now I can rest knowing that my move was completely justified to Nick."

(Nick) "Another FTR, me escaping this jail does not allude to any real criminal behavior. This was just a challenge, so once again, my record is completely clean."

Vincent and Colin were walking back together, alone.

"Yep, I can definitely see that you both like each other." Vincent said to Colin.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"It's so clear." Vincent chuckled. "The way you rushed to help her, how she thanked you, just the look you two gave each other."

Colin laughed. "Well it was kind of funny too, the way I struggled to pull her out while you just went and lifted Nolan out."

"Well, I do play hockey." Vincent said.

"I play hockey too!" Colin shot up.

"Really?" Vincent smiled.

"...In video games..." Colin said. There was a pause, then they both laughed.

"Wait." Vincent said. "I hear another noise. A lot of noises, actually."

"I see what you're hearing." Colin said, pointing to a large group of people up ahead.

"It's a tourist area." Vincent said, pointing to a sign. "The plane _has_ to be behind there."

"We're going to lose each other..." Colin said.

"No we aren't." Vincent said and he picked Colin up and ran towards the crowd. "Ahhhh!"

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "No way am I letting go of Colin until we're on the other side of this barricade."

(Colin) "That was kind of scary..."

Maddie and Arin were still driving.

"We're doing great!" Arin said.

"You're the one doing all the work!" Maddie exclaimed. "Keep it up!"

"I will!" Arin smiled and closed her eyes.

"Arin..." Maddie pointed. "Slow down..."

"Uh... What?" Arin looked over at Maddie, who looked up ahead. "Slow down!" She exclaimed.

Arin looked to see the large tourist area up ahead. She screamed as she didn't know how to slow down. Maddie screamed as well as they bashed into the crowd.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "That hurt."

Vincent tried to run as fast as he could through the tourist area.

"I hope we're almost out of here." Vincent said.

"Me too!" Colin said.

"I have a feeling we might be." Vincent said.

Just then, Maddie popped up in front of them, startling Vincent and Colin, who jumped out of Vincent's hands.

"Maddie!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Guys, this is a nightmare!" Maddie exclaimed. "I lost Arin!"

"No..." Colin gasped. "In here?!"

Maddie sadly nodded. "I can't believe it."

"We haven't lost her yet." Vincent said, picking up Colin so that he could see above the crowds. "Find her."

"Oh, please do." Maddie held her hands together and looked up and Colin.

Colin looked all around the area. "I can't see her."

"I'm here!" Said a voice from the distance. It was barely audible because of the tourists. "I'm here!" Arin said again as she rushed towards them.

"Arin!" Maddie exclaimed with relief. " _You_ found us!"

"Uh... I did?" Arin smiled.

"Yes!" Maddie said. "You found us!"

"Yay!" Arin smiled.

"I see the way out!" Colin pointed. "That way! I see the plane!"

"And it looks like the Autumn Leaves win!" Chris said as they stepped out from the crowds and arrived at the plane. "Meaning, someone will finally be voted out of the Summer Suns!" He said this with so much happiness. "And it appears like we don't have much time to wait for them, so we'll be at the elimination ceremony after the break!"

* * *

 _Commercial Break_

Static.

A skinny, light skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes appeared on the screen. She had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail with a neon blue bow, was skinny, and wore a black top with 'Crazy is my Left' written on it in neon blue, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." She said with her fast, yet soft voice. "I'm not crazy! I'm Sandy Vines!" She laughed hysterically then got all serious. "I can't wait to be in Total Drama again! It was totally awesome the first time... Maybe I'll get to wrestle another alligator! Or FINALLY get to show off my super awesome acting skills! It's going to be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet! I won't mess things up this time, oh no no no... Just don't give me... SODA!" She does a creepy smile and tilts her head as static overwhelms the screen.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on the screen.

Static.

* * *

Chris, on the plane, waited impatiently for the Summer Suns to cast their votes for their elimination ceremony."Any day now..."

Eli was in the corner, mid-conversation with Nolan.

"So you don't want to work with me, but you aren't voting for me?" Eli asked. "...I'm so confused."

"According to my die, I can't vote against you until after the merge. But this does not mean we are ally's." Nolan said.

"Come on, Suns!" Chris said. "You do know you're voting someone out tonight, right?"

Eli quickly nodded. "Fair enough. If it means anything, I won't vote for you either."

Nolan nodded. "Understood."

"Okay, come out already!" Chris said. "I have to help Chef steer this thing!"

"Steer...?" Katherine looked at her teammates as everyone sat.

"I'd just ignore it." Eli said.

"Let's get this over with." Chris said. "Safety goes to... TJ. Gloria. Nolan."

Eli, Katherine, and Nick all got a bit nervous.

"Remember, this season is all about twists and blindsides." Chris said. "The person going home tonight is Nick."

"Whaaaaat?!" Nick gasped. "How?" He cried out.

"There were enough votes against you." Chris said.

Nick frowned... Then smiled. "But we're already in the air! How am I gonna go home?!" He smiled and crossed his arms. "It was a reward challenge!"

"Nice try." Chris said. He opened the side door. "Out."

Nick gasped.

"Here." Chris tossed him a pretty big parachute. "Out you go!" He gave Nick a kick that sent him screaming out the door.

"Will he be okay?" Katherine asked.

"Hopefully." Chris said while exiting. "I don't need another lawsuit."

"That was pretty easy." Eli smiled as he hi-fived Gloria and TJ. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Gloria smirked as Eli reluctantly gave her a handful of bills.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Now that we have five people left on our team and I know for sure that Nolan isn't going to vote me out... I don't have to buy out Gloria's vote anymore... I can just let her decide whether to cut Kat or Nolan next."

(Gloria) She giggles and then grins. "It's funny how Eli believes he's at the top of our group when me and TJ are tighter than these bills." She winks.

The Summer Suns headed to their cabins but Katherine was stopped by Colin.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked.

"..Why are you asking?" Katherine asked him, taken by surprise.

"I watched the ceremony." Colin said. "You were almost the one out."

"I know." Katherine said.

"I'm worried." Colin said. "About your spot in the game. What if you lose next time? Eli is tight with those other girls. He's coming after you."

Katherine looked into Colin's eyes. "Colin, I appreciate your concerns, but I'll be okay. I got this. I'm not done fighting." She smiled.

Colin let out a deep breath. "Sorry."

"No, you're fine." Katherine said. "...I miss your company."

Colin smiled. "I miss your company as well. I hope we both make it to the merge."

Katherine slightly smiled. "Me too."

Cut to Chris, looking at the camera. "What will happen next? Well, we're currently on our way to the Sahara Desert for our summer season!" He winked. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them there's no shelter!" He deviously laughs and claps his hands. "What will the Sahara bring for our nine contestants? Or shall I say... Eleven! Find out next time on Total Drama SEASONS!" He smirks as the camera shuts off.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it nearly took a month, but all of you should know that I'll get the job done and this season won't be over until a winner is crowned! Put on the notifications if you haven't already (wink) and as always I appreciate reviews!**

 **By the way, wasn't Nick hilarious this episode? I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote his scenes.**

 **NEXT TIME: Katherine, who seems to be at the bottom of her team, fights her way up with all her might. Things don't quite go Chris's way. Also, Vincent and Maddie FINALLY have their talk.**


	13. Not That Hot Yet

I apologize for the super loooooong wait. I love you all! And happy new year!

* * *

 **Not That Hot Yet**

Everyone is relaxing on the plane and the Autumn Leaves are in first class because they won the last challenge.

Arin and Maddie are both getting pedicures. Colin and Vincent are both sitting across from them. Vincent is looking at Maddie.

"This feels so nice." Arin smiled. "You two should have... joined us."

"I don't know." Colin chuckled. "I haven't really gotten a pedicure before."

"It's totally not as feminine as you think." Maddie said. "Men get them, too." She then caught Vincent looking at her. "Ready for our talk?"

Vincent nodded. Then Maddie got up.

"We'll be back soon, guys." Vincent said as he followed Maddie to a private area.

"First of all, what instrument do you play?!" Maddie asked in an excited tone of voice.

"The violin..." Vincent mumbled.

"What?"

"The violin." He said.

"That's it?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded. "I'm actually pretty good at it. Probably even better at it than hockey... If that makes sense."

"I mean you sure do like it more, considering that's a musical note on your necklace and NOT a hockey stick." Maddie giggled.

Vincent laughed. "I do enjoy playing it. I enjoy a lot of things that I don't really tell my boys back home about."

"Well I'd love for you to open up to me." Maddie said.

"Of course." Vincent smiled.

Maddie smiled back. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure." Vincent said.

"Was there anything... Going on, between you and Janae?" Maddie asked.

Just then, the plane shook and Chris' voice was heard on the intercom. "Hello, travelers. We are now landing in our summer location!"

Everyone rushed to look out the windows.

"Where are we?" Eli asked.

"Looks like a desert." Nolan said.

"That's because it is!" Chris burst in. "Welcome to the Sahara Desert!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Gloria and a few others groaned.

"Just the reply I was looking for!" Chris chuckled. "Ready for the upcoming torturous summer challenges!"

"Not really." Colin said.

"Well get ready, because first we're welcoming-" He suddenly stopped then pressed his finger to his ear. "What was that, Chef? ... Oh no."

"What?" Maddie asked. "What is it?"

Chris nodded and then addressed everyone. "There's been a change of plans. I have to go solve some... Issues. Everyone stay put!" He walked off the scene.

"I wonder what that was about..." Vincent said.

"Maybe we aren't in the desert." Katherine gulped. "Maybe we're in the middle east and-"

"Rubbish." Gloria cut her off.

"Maybe we ran out of fuel." TJ said.

"Oh no... I am not going out there and digging for oil all day..." Eli said. "That would be so tiring... I'm already tired cause of this plane situation."

"I wouldn't even do it." Gloria said. "That's too much labor for me."

"I'm sure you'd do it for money." Eli said.

Gloria nodded. "Maybe."

"I think it's cause someone's returning." Colin said.

"You think so?" Katherine asked.

"I mean, he did say we were 'welcoming' something, or someone, before he cut himself off." Eli said.

"Maybe we're merging!" TJ exclaimed. "And someone's comin' back! That's so excitin'! I hope it's that Nick!"

"He just left though." Gloria said.

"But he sure was fun!" TJ smiled.

"I want Colleen to return." Colin said. "I miss her... Even though I know it would put a target on both of our backs..."

"No it wouldn't." Katherine said.

"It might." Gloria said.

"I want Janae to return." Vincent said.

Everyone snapped their head to him.

"Why?" Eli asked. "She seemed so... Bad."

"She really wasn't." Vincent said. "She was misunderstood. I really didn't get closure with her departure."

Maddie frowned.

Just then, the plane lifted up and was moving once more.

"What the heck?" Gloria asked.

"Has there been a change of plans?" Nolan asked.

"Yes." Chris said while walking in. He was clearly annoyed. "It turns out we can't compete in the Sahara anymore."

"Why not?" TJ asked.

"The government is threatening to shut our production down if we don't leave." Chris groaned and rolled his eyes. "Cause I took their oil without permission back in TDA."

"So where are we going now?" Nolan asked.

"Our plan B summer location... Hawaii." Chris said.

"Eeee!" Maddie exclaimed. "Hawaii! That's going to be so fun!"

"Yeah, for you guys." Chris said. "This ruined all my plans! Hawaii is all the way on the other side of the world! We won't arrive in time!"

"Does that mean we all get an extra day here?" Arin asked. "In first class?"

"I really can't get a break." Chris continued. "The fans are writing all sorts of angry letters cause the twins were split up practically all season... Delanie Rios's entire team is up my ass... And now this!"

"So we're going to be on the plane for at least another twelve hours?" Eli groaned. "Oh no..."

"At least we're going to Hawaii!" Maddie smiled. "This is such a great season! I love summer."

"Now I have to come up with a challenge to do on this plane cause someone has got to go." Chris said.

"Oh come on, Chris." Maddie said. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Chris said, then thought. "...I'll settle for trivia. It's simple. Trivia on the past two seasons."

"Wait, how is that going to work?" Colin asked. "The teams are uneven."

"Yeah, we are way outnumbered." Vincent said, pointing at Arin, who didn't get it.

"Anyone want to switch teams?" Chris didn't give anyone the time to answer. "No? Okay then. So there are going to be three rounds of five questions each with intervals in between. Any team can answer. The first team to get the question right gets the point. We'll keep going until one team gets eight answers correct."

"Sounds simple enough." Colin said.

"So are there not going to be any confessionals at all?" Maddie asked.

Chris pointed toward the bathroom of the plane. "That'll be the confessional for the day."

"Really?" Arin asked.

Chris nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) She is covering her nose. "It's like this bathroom has never even been washed."

(Nolan) He looks around. "At least it's only for a day."

(Maddie) "At least I have a place where I can speak my thoughts today."

(TJ) "Ah can't wait to be in Hawaii! It's gonna be so fun!"

"Okay." Chris began, standing in between the two teams, who were seated at tables. He was wearing a suit and was holding note cards. "First question."

"This is still kind of unfair." Maddie said.

Chris ignored her. "The first round is going to consist of easy questions." He said. "First question. What color is Janet obsessed with?"

"Green!" Maddie smiled.

"Correct." Chris said. "The point goes to the Autumn Leaves."

"I should have guessed that..." Eli frowned. "That was so easy. She was just here."

"But you didn't." Gloria said to him. "Oh well."

Eli frowned.

"Next question. Which contestants were involved in the main love triangle of Total Drama Adventure?"

"Was Brooke a part of it?" TJ asked. "I could hardly remember."

"I don't think so." Gloria said.

"Wasn't Jay part of it?" Colin asked.

"Yeah!" TJ exclaimed. "Jay, Elli, and Mandy!"

"Oops." Colin said. "...Sorry guys."

"It's okay." Vincent said. "Not like I knew. And we're just tied now. Like we never begun."

"Third question. Which contestant does Flora hate with a passion?" Chris smirked.

"It has to be Taylor." Kat smiled.

"Nope." Chris said.

Kat rose an eyebrow.

"Anyone who watched TDA knows that Flora's true nemesis is Jay." Vincent said.

Everyone on Katherine's team looked at her and she shrugged. "I didn't really... watch TDA..."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) She shrugged. "I didn't really watch the show before my agents forced me to come on here... I saw a few Holiday episodes here and there to familiarize myself with the concept. That's it."

"Vincent got it correct." Chris said. "That gives the Autumn Leaves two points and the Summer Suns have one."

"Great." Arin smiled.

"It's not like you've done much." Gloria said.

"Alright, on to the next one." Chris stopped them. "What did Lola do with her winnings?"

This stumped the teams.

"I... Don't know this one." Maddie said. "Do you?" She turned to Vincent.

"Nope." Vincent said.

Colin shrugged. "No idea."

"Do you really consider this easy?" Eli asked.

"Yes I consider this easy." Chris rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows what she did with the money."

"Not any of us." Eli said.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked.

A few small rattles were heard on the Summer Suns table. Nolan picked up his die and raised his hand. "She gave her winnings to Brooke."

"Correct." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"How did you even know that?!" Maddie asked.

"I know things." Nolan said. "I'm observant."

"Oh... Kay..." Maddie said.

"Finally... Fifth question. Who did Grace cheat on Eddy with?" Chris asked.

"Ooh!" Katherine raised her hand. "Ig.. Ignatius!"

"Correct." Chris said, rather surprised.

"Yes!" Katherine exclaimed and high-fived TJ.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I remember watching that one!" She smiles. "...Sorry Grace..."

"That completes the first round!" Chris exclaimed. "So the Summer Suns are in the lead with three points. The Autumn Leaves have two points."

"That's not so good." Arin said.

"I'll be back soon for the second round." Chris said. "I have to go figure some things out with Chef." He stepped off the scene.

"Nice one." Eli said to Katherine as he headed outside the scene.

"Thanks." Kat said, following him out. "So have you ever been to Hawaii?"

Eli noticed her following him. "Uh... No I have not."

"It's a really cool place." Kat said. "Lots of local activities and souvenirs to bring home."

Eli chuckled. "I doubt I'll have any money to spend on souvenirs."

"What? Why not?" Katherine asked. "There's not much you could be spending your money on out here... At least so far."

"Oh trust me, there is." Eli groaned. "I keep spending money to keep allies on my side..."

Katherine looked on.

"I mean, I bet they'd still be on my side regardless. I'm not alone here on the team anyway." Eli shrugged.

Katherine looked toward Gloria and TJ, who were in mid-conversation. She then looked back at Eli, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure who their next target is." Eli said. "But I know it's not me." He walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I'm actually not even that sure that TJ and Gloria wouldn't turn their backs against me, but as long as I show that I have no weakness to Katherine, then I'm good." He smiles. "I love this game."

(Katherine) "Eli said that he's not alone here... But I'm pretty sure I am. What if that turns TJ and Gloria against me? That's not good at all..."

"It has GOT to be here somewhere." Colin said, looking around his luggage.

"What has?" Vincent asked.

"My sister used to be obsessed with this show." Colin said. "I mean, we both enjoy it but she was just on another level. She wrote every detail of every episode down in a notebook and I brought it with me just in case I needed it."

"Well, now's a perfect time to use it." Maddie said.

"Exactly." Colin said. "But I just can't find it anywhere."

"Keep looking!" Maddie said. "You can do this!"

"Yeah!" Arin chimed in.

Gloria and TJ walked by, and Gloria looked at Colin with a face.

"Come here." Gloria said to TJ, and pulled her aside.

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "I don't trust Colin one bit, and knowing him, he'd probably tell his team about my _secret_ items!"

Katherine was in the Summer Sun's area, looking through her bag, when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Hurry!" Gloria's voice was heard.

Katherine quickly dropped what she was doing and hid in a small compartment.

"What's wrong Gloria?" TJ asked when they stepped into the private area.

"Please tell me you saw that." Gloria said.

"What?" TJ asked.

"It was Colin. He was looking through someone's things." Gloria said.

"So what if that Colin was lookin' through peoples' stuff?" TJ asked.

"So what?" Gloria looked at her. "So what?! My stuff is next! I just know it! He'll steal one of my precious wares!"

"Ah don't think Colin's the type." TJ said.

"Nobody's the type!" Gloria said. "Until they become one! My family told me about this. I won't let anyone steal MY wares. I'm trying to beat my family's record."

"Ah don't know what to say." TJ said.

"Then lets do something." Gloria said. She quickly went up to her stuff and grabbed her bag of wares. "I have to hide it until we get private rooms again."

"Where are ya gonna hide it?" TJ asked. "This here jet has limited space..."

Gloria looked toward the compartment where Katherine was hiding. "In there!"

Katherine quietly gasped as Gloria stuffed things into her bag. She looked around the small compartment and found the perfect place to hide... Just in time as Gloria opened the space up. Luckily, Gloria did not look down. She looked up and she hid her bag up high.

"There." Gloria said. "He'll never find it up there." She high-fived TJ and closed the compartment.

Chris' voice was heard over the intercom. "Ready for round 2? Everyone back to their table now!"

"Let's go win this thang!" TJ smiled and pulled Gloria out.

Katherine then stepped out and breathed with relief because she wasn't caught eavesdropping. She then looked up at Gloria's bag and sighed.

"Alright, campers!" Chris exclaimed once everyone was back in their seats. "Is everyone ready for round 2?"

"Why does he always call us campers?" Maddie asked.

"It's a habit." Chris said. "Anyway, it's time to ask questions that are a bit harder than our first set!"

"Oh, joy." Katherine said. "I'll never get these."

"It's okay." Eli said. "I'll make up for it."

"First question out of five." Chris began. "What was the main love triangle of Total Drama Holiday?"

"Phoebe, Dee, and Stephan." Vincent said.

"Correct." Chris nodded.

"Wait, how was that harder than the first set of questions?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Nolan said. "That love triangle got a lot more air time than the first one."

"Instead of questioning my questions, you should try answering my questions." Chris said. "Anywho, my next question is about Flora. What was her strategy in Total Drama Adventure?"

"To act dumb." Nolan said.

"Correct." Chris smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Of course Nolan would know that answer... He has a similar strategy... I think." He's unsure.

"Who did Lola ultimately reject in Total Drama Adventure?" Chris asked his third question.

"Bren...dan." Eli said after a short silence.

"I'm sorry, who?" Katherine asked.

"He was on Total Drama Adventure." Nolan said.

"He was close to Lola." TJ said.

"Not really all that close." Nolan corrected.

"The guy was pretty cool." Vincent smiled.

"He was pretty forgettable to me." Maddie said.

"It's probably because he only competed in that one season." Colin said. "And I don't recall him making any cameos or having anything interesting to say after that."

"You guys are just massacring his life." Chris laughed. "But it's time for the next question."

"Wait." TJ raised her hand. "May I go to tha restroom, please?"

"Go ahead." Chris said. "It's your teams loss."

TJ got up and headed out.

"Next question..." Chris began but then his watch started beeping. He pressed a button and it stopped. "Who blackmailed Lola with letters in Total Drama Adventure?"

"Flora?" Katherine guessed.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Jay." Colin said.

"Correct." Chris nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "It was between Flora and Jay for me." He nodded.

The watch then began to beep again and Chris silenced it. "What happened between Stephan and Phoebe in the TDH finale?"

"They broke up!" Arin shouted out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Vincent smirked.

"Correct!" Chris nodded before starting to head out. "I'll call when round 3 is ready."

"I kind of have a headache." Kat said to Gloria, touching her head.

"I have the perfect thing for you!" Gloria shot up. "Got a couple bucks?"

Kat nodded and followed Gloria out.

"I did it! I did it!" Arin smiled.

"That was awesome!" Maddie said. "You answered it so fast too!"

Arin giggled. "I... Uh, knew that one all along."

"That's really amazing." Maddie smiled and hugged her friend. "You have been doing so well lately!"

"Thank you." Arin smiled. She then pulled Maddie aside and frowned. "But..."

"But what?" Maddie asked.

"I...uh, I'm.. Uh, scared." Arin said.

"Of what?" Maddie asked.

"Losing..." Arin looked down. "I don't want to go. This is, uh, the best gig I've ever booked."

"Gig?" Maddie rose an eyebrow.

Arin nodded. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it." Maddie said. "You aren't going anywhere."

"You sure?" Arin asked.

Maddie nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Arin) She is smiling and running her fingers through her loose hair. She then ties it up into her signature pigtail look.

(Maddie) She is thinking to herself. "It makes sense that Arin was recruited for the show... A lot of sense. She's what the producers want for the ratings. But I know she's not as safe from elimination than I told her she was..." She frowns. "I really don't want her to go because we bonded, but she's still at the bottom... I hope we win today."

A loud and terrifying scream was heard and it made both teams rush to where it came from.

"My bag! My bag!" Gloria screamed.

"Whoa!" Vincent ran in with the Leaves. "What's going on?"

"It's missing!" She exclaimed with anger.

"Your bag?" Eli asked.

"W-what do ya mean it's missin?!" TJ asked.

"You!" Gloria snapped her head at TJ. "You're the only one who knew where it was!"

"Me?" TJ gasped. "Gloria, Ah haven't touched that bag."

"Than who did?!" Gloria asked. "Cause you were the only one that knew where it was!"

"Gloria, ah'm bein' serious!" TJ said. "Why would I touch your wares?"

"Jealousy? I don't know, TJ, you tell me!" Gloria snapped. "You're probably just so mad that I have more money than you! Were you ever really my friend?"

"What?!" TJ gasped. "Gloria-"

"AND you went to the bathroom during the second round for like, twenty minutes!" Gloria said. "I have no doubt in my mind..."

"Alright!" Chris' voice was heard. "It's time for the final round!" This stopped the argument and everyone headed back to the competition area, Gloria not hiding the dirty looks she gave to TJ.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "I feel extremely bad for what I've done... But my entire team is counting on me..."

"Alright!" Chris began. "It's time to end this filler challenge! The teams are both currently tied at five points each but only one team can prevail and avoid elimination!"

"Hopefully us..." Arin said.

"First question. Who pushed Micky overboard during the first challenge in TDA, ultimately losing it for the Roaring Bears?" Chris asked.

"Didn't Jay do it?" Maddie asked.

"Correct!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Maddie said. "I remember hating that episode because the whole team should have voted Jay off instead of Micky!"

"Hashtag poor Micky." Chris rolled his eyes and did a fake yawn. "Who pushed Dee and Phoebe to be a couple the most?"

"Dee?" Vincent guessed.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Elli?" Katherine asked.

"Way off." Chris said, giving her a weird look.

"It was Erika." Eli said.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Finally..."

"Why did Bridgette leave the competition?" Chris asked.

"To save Ms. Voodoo." Colin said.

"Correct." Chris nodded.

"Are these questions supposed to be hard?" Colin smirked.

Chris ignored him. "Taylor and Flora temporarily joined forces to vote out which contestant?"

"I honestly have no idea." Colin shrugged. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay." Vincent said. "I don't know either."

"Does anyone here know?" Eli asked, looking at his team.

Gloria was angry, TJ was confused, and Katherine was clueless.

Eli looked at Nolan. "I know you know this."

Nolan looked at Eli and rolled the die in his hand. "What number is it?"

"Four." Eli said.

"The answer is Deborah." Nolan smirked.

"Correct!" Chris said.

"Wow!" Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Impressive." He crossed his arms.

"Final question." Chris smirked. "For the win. Who was the first camper to be introduced in Total Drama Adventure?"

Maddie spoke before anyone else could. "Tomas! Grace Sandy Elli Carter Brendan Broo-"

"Stop!" Chris interrupted. "You got it... It was Brendan."

"Hey!" Gloria shouted. "How is that even fair?!"

"There are no rules." Chris shrugged. "You guess until you're right. Maddie's smart for doing that. Now your team faces elimination."

Confession Cam:

(Gloria) "Yo this is bogus." She groans. "But now I have the chance to get rid of a certain backstabber!"

(Eli) "We lost again. That's no good for me, because I'll probably have to get rid of an ally tonight."

(Katherine) "I didn't want to lose, but at least I know I'm no longer at the bottom with all these distractions going on..."

"As for you four," Chris turned to the Autumn Leaves. "First class awaits!"

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm so glad we won! We had to do it... I just guessed until I was right!"

(Arin) She is smiling. "Another day in the game!"

"I don't want your money tonight." Gloria said to Eli. "I just want to make sure that backstabber is thrown off this plane."

"Whoa." Eli said. "I didn't know one thing could make you hate TJ so much."

"This one thing is the reason I'm here." Gloria said. "Without it, I'm nothing."

"What if TJ wasn't the one who stole your bag?" Eli asked.

"Than who did it?" Gloria glared. "You?"

"No!" Eli said. "Of course not. But not everything is so black and white."

"I want this person brought to justice!" Gloria said. "And thrown out of the plane! I'll hire a witch if I have to!"

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Katherine asked, walking in.

"You were there!" Gloria turned toward Katherine. "You saw what that did to me. You have to be on my side!"

"Oh, of course." Katherine nodded and innocently held her hands up. "TJ it is."

"Good." Gloria stepped out of the room.

"She's not happy." Eli said to Kat.

"No she isn't." Katherine said. "I can't believe it. She's been so angry."

"That's what happens when someone takes away something that's really important to someone." Eli said. "I wonder who took them."

"You don't think TJ did?" Katherine asked.

"Of course not." Eli said. "She's probably the last person I think would do that... Behind you of course."

"You don't think Nolan took it, do you?" Katherine asked.

"Who knows." Eli said. "His strategy's all over the place."

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) She nervously smiles.

(Eli) "Nolan probably did have something to do with this. Die roll and all."

"Welcome to the next elimination ceremony!" Chris smiled. "As losers, you get nothing that will determine your safety! Only one loser gets a gift from me: a parachute."

"Interesting." Gloria looked over to TJ, who avoided eye contact.

"Gloria and TJ, you both got votes." Chris said. "But Gloria, you got more votes this time."

"What?!" Gloria gasped. "How?!"

"Ah'm sorry, Gloria." TJ said. "But I want to be here to have fun. You seem like a... Sore loser."

"A sore loser!?" Gloria jumped for TJ, but Eli and Nolan held her back. "I'll show you a sore loser!"

"Stop!" Chris yelled, then pulled out a bag. "Here's your parachute." He pulled out another bag. "And here's your wares. I found them lying in front of my door before I came. Looks like the rat on your team has a conscience after all."

Gloria crossed her arms. "Unbelievable. I'm leaving!" She growled at TJ before jumping out of the plane.

"Well that was fun to watch." Chris said.

"I bet it was." Eli crossed his arms. "You couldn't have told her you found her wares before she went psycho?"

"It would have made it totally less fun." Chris noted.

"I can't believe she's gone." TJ said.

"It was long overdue, to be honest." Nolan said.

"Well, you should all have a good nights sleep tonight." Chris said. "Tomorrow morning we'll finally arrive in Hawaii and the game will be back on track."

"Awesome." TJ smiled.

"Of course, even though summer was delayed, there will still be twists to shake up the game." Chris said.

"Are we finally merging?" Eli asked.

"No." Chris said. "Just know that things are going to be SHAKEN up." He winked at the camera.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Two returnees plan to shake up the game. Chris changes things up for the teams and the teams are forced to spend** **12 hours together in a confined space.**


	14. We're Back Fishes

Enjoy!

* * *

 **We're Back Fishes**

"Previously on Total Drama Seasons," Chris smiled at the camera from the cockpit of the plane Chef was flying. "We were kind of supposed to sort of stop at the desert for our summer mini-season, but those plans were... demolished." He rolled his eyes. "So we had to improvise a challenge to get one of these teams a stepping!" He smirked again. "A challenge that left Gloria, and her wares, in the air... falling... down and down..." He laughed.

"She had a parachute." Chef said off screen.

"Before we start our mini-summer, let me give you all a rundown on our eight remaining players." Chris smiled. "First we have Nolan, who has had a low-key gameplay all season long. He is still using his little die to make every decision here, and he's still here at the halfway point.. So he must be doing something right. He's smarter than he lets on and does not trust teammate Eli at all. Speaking of Eli, he's been the most strategic player this season, despite still being a suck-up." He chuckled. "At home, Eli is a nobody, but throughout the season, he's managed to earn the trust of nearly every member of his team... except Nolan, which is something he resents."

"He had his chance to get rid of the guy last elimination." Chef said.

"But he found it a perfect opportunity to get rid of money hungry Gloria, who was not on good terms with her closest ally, TJ. Ahhh, TJ." Chris smiled. "Southern belle, tomboy, a ball of energy, the list can go on. She's here to have a great time, but what will she do without Gloria? Only time will tell. Next we have Kat Larson... yes, THE Kat Larson." Chris smirked. "A celebrity triple-threat who is oh, so humble... or so we thought. It was her that sabotaged Gloria and TJ's friendship... How juicy! I hope that gets spilled. Anyway, what's up with her and Colin? They've been separated for a while, but the two clearly like each other."

"It's obvious." Chef chimed in.

"Yes." Chris smirked. "You heard right. Kat Larson is crushing! And it's on a chubby and geeky normal guy." Chris shrugged. "But he has a great personality! He's nice, smart, and he enjoys playing video games... You might say he's had it rough since switching teams, but he has established a new friendship with Vincent that might end up being beneficial to him and his alliance with Nolan... if they even make it that far." Chris said this with a bold tone. "Next we have Vincent! Who just revealed his secret to closest ally Maddie. I'm not sure why he hid that he played the violin in the first place, but it was interesting while it lasted. The guy's also very very very strong... Seriously." Chris rubs his hand. "It still hurts from when he shook it. He's also quite the ladies man, I'm pretty sure Maddie and Janae are totally into him." He laughed. "Maddie is a swimmer who likes Vincent. And finally we have Arin, total dumb blonde model who has no idea what's going on half the time! Lately she's been becoming more aware of what's going on... so she has that going for her!"

Chef laughed in the background.

"As for who will win... it's a free for all." Chris shrugged. "But my money's on Nolan... Who knows what that die can do!" He suddenly shot up as he looked out the window. "It looks like we're about to descend into Hawaii! Let's get these losers off the plane and settled down... But first, we have a few more twists up our sleeves here on Total Drama Seasons!"

 _Theme Song_

"We're back!" Chris smirked as he stepped on the sands of Hawaii.

"You mean you're back." Colin said. "We were never here."

"Although I wish we were!" Maddie said as she picked up some sand and let it fall through her fingers.

"This is going to be the best mini season." Eli smiled. "I feel it!"

"Oh, I love summer!" Arin smiled. "It means I get to wear my bikini."

"You mean, what'cher wearin' ain't your bikini?" TJ asked.

"...No..." Arin said.

"Back to the game." Chris said. "Time for this season's twists!"

"Can we please merge?" Eli asked.

"For the last time, no." Chris said. "However, I _will_ be switching the teams up." He smirked.

"What?!" Maddie looked at Vincent.

"Girls, step to my left. Boys, my right." Chris smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Oh great. My only allies are girls at this point." He groans. "I'm so ready to play though." He grins.

(Katherine) "Separated from Colin yet again... It's like we never win."

(TJ) "Whoopie! A team for the girlies! This is sure gonna be fun!"

(Maddie) "Oh no! The only person I trust here is Vince! Well... At least I have Arin.."

"Very original." Nolan said sarcastically.

Chris stared at Nolan. "...There's one more twist." He smirked at the contestants, then winked at the camera.

"And what might this twist be?" Colin asked.

"You mean WHO might this twist be." Lesley said, stepping on the scene.

Arin gasped.

"Lesley!" Vincent exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Sure am." Lesley smirked.

"Guess who else is back?" Said a female figure with designer shades on. It was none other than Delanie, which shut several people up.

Confession Cam:

(Katherine) "Oh no..."

(Eli) "Oh GREAT..."

(Arin) "Yay! I get to be on the same team as Delanie Rios AND Kat Larson!"

(Delanie) "I'm back bitches." She smirks. "With a vengeance. Eli, Kat, Colin... I'm coming for YOU."

"This can't possibly be fair." Vincent said.

"All's fair in love and war." Lesley smirked at Vincent.

Colin thought about what Lesley said. "...That doesn't-"

"Make sense?" Lesley cut him off. "I feel the same way about him being here." He pointed to Nolan.

Nolan rolled his die, looked at it, and didn't say anything.

"It sucks that Janae's not here though." Lesley said.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Cause I can't get my revenge on her." Lesley said. "Guess I have to move on to the next thing." He looked towards Vincent.

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Vincent has the strength of a freaking superhero. If I wanna get back at him for not siding with me, it's gonna have to be sneaky."

"I wish Gloria were back." TJ sighed.

"Are you serious?" Delanie asked. "I brought in this shows views and ratings. "I deserve to be back. That's why I was chosen and not Gloria, Janae, or that boring Colleen."

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Plus, I had a little help from my lawyers." She laughs.

"Next up, these two FRESH, NEW teams will settle down in their hotel rooms for the season. This will be interesting. We will see it all go down after this short break!" Chris smiled.

* * *

 _Commercial Break_

Static.

A tall, dark skinned bald boy with green eyes appeared onscreen wearing a baseball uniform.

"Okay, Joshua. Don't talk about baseball. Don't talk about baseball. Don't talk about baseball." He then noticed that the camera was rolling. "Oh hi! Didn't see you there! I'm Joshua! You may know me from Total Drama Adventure." He then frowned. "Actually, you may not, right?" He looked passed the screen. "I messed up, can I start over? ... No?" He then fixed himself and smiled at the camera.

"I'm Joshua, and I haven't played since the start of Total Drama Adventure. My stay was cut off real short, just like each baseball season.. ER, I mean, I can't wait to come back and show you all that I'm so much more than that guy from TDA who can't swim and doesn't like music. I can be a real team player! Just ask my coach! You'll see! You'll see!" He gets really excited. "A second chance, WOOO-"

Static.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

"Quick! Quick!" Delanie rushed the two bellhops, who were struggling to wheel along all of her bags behind her.

"Why such a hurry, Delanie?" TJ asked.

"I want to see what suite they put us in!" Delanie said. "It ought to be the best suite in Hawaii."

"What if it isn't?" Maddie asked.

"Of course it is!" Delanie said. "It must be. Especially for us girls. We have two celebrity's here. We deserve the best."

"I don't think Chris is the type to go all out." Maddie said.

"We will see about that." Delanie smiled. "We're here!" She exclaimed and took out her room key.

"Don't we all get one?" TJ asked.

"There are only three." Delanie said. "And the other two will be given to those I see fit."

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Who put that Delanie in charge?"

Delanie shrieked. "I can't believe this!"

Maddie tried not to laugh. "It's a small room."

Arin used her fingers to count. "There are only two beds."

"Two twin size beds!" Delanie shrieked once more. "I've only seen these in the movies!" She then quickly calmed herself and smiled. "One for me... And you four can either fight for or share the other one."

"Hey! That's not fair!" TJ said.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Why don't we draw sticks or something?"

"Where are we going to find sticks?" Delanie asked.

"We're in Hawaii!" Maddie said dreamily. "We can find plenty on the sand."

"Well then, go get some." Delanie said.

"I surely will!" Maddie said. "Can you come with me, Arin?"

"Of course." Arin said. "Ooh! Let me put on my bikini!"

Delanie rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Lemme come!" TJ exclaimed. "Ah've never been to a beach before!"

"The more the merrier!" Maddie smiled.

They all left and Delanie averted her eyes to the only other person in the room.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Perfect." She smirks.

The boys entered their room and found only two beds as well.

"You have got to be kidding me." Vincent said.

"So only two of us can have beds?" Colin asked.

"Unless we share." Nolan said.

"No way." Lesley said, putting his belongings on one of the beds. "The only way to properly determine who will get to sleep on the beds is the way we compete during the challenge."

"That's reasonable." Eli smiled at Lesley. "How smart!"

"Of course I am." Lesley smirked. "Why do you think they brought me back?"

"To be elimination fodder?" Colin said.

Lesley glared at him. "No! I'm not no elimination fodder."

"You will be if you keep acting like that." Vincent said.

"Oh shut it, Maestro." Lesley chuckled.

Vincent glared at Lesley.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Lesley being back is no good for me, especially now that I've been separated from Maddie. I mean, I might have Colin, but I know him and Nolan are really tight, so I'm not too sure."

(Lesley) "Automatically, I know I'm the lowest person on the totem pole, but that's why I have to push my way up to the top and bring the rest down... Starting with Vinnie boy!"

"Hi Kat!" Delanie exclaimed.

"Hey again Delanie." Kat said.

"How have you been?" Delanie asked. "What's been going on since I left? I see Nick is gone, see what happens when things don't go our way?"

"Yeah, I remember that elimination." Kat said. "It was between me and Nick, it was really sad."

"Aw." Delanie said. "That's why we have to keep working together, Kat, to make it to the merge and get rid of everyone who betrayed us, starting with Eli!"

"I don't know..." Kat said. "A lot has happened since you left."

"Oh come on, Kat." Delanie said. "If this is about Colin, i completely get it. You see, I had time to think and I just wanted to apologize for what I did to stop you and Colin from being whatever you wanted to be."

"Are you serious?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Delanie shrugged. "And if we all make the merge, he's the least of my concerns."

"Wow, Delanie, that would be so... Nice of you." Kat looked at her.

Delanie pulled out one of her two remaining room keys and handed it to Katherine. "I just want you to know that I'm serious about wanting to work with you and be with you in the final two. I ALWAYS have been and that would be so great for both of our careers!"

"Thank you." Kat said. "But I'll still have to think about it."

"We're back!" TJ announced as the rest of the girls walked in.

"With sticks." Maddie smiled.

"Let's draw!" Kat said.

"How does it work?" Arin asked.

"Well, how about the two girls with the longest and shortest sticks get the beds?" Maddie suggested.

"That works." Kat said. "And we should do this every night to give everyone a chance."

"Good idea!" TJ exclaimed.

Delanie rolled her eyes and joined them as they all picked sticks.

"I have the longest one!" Delanie smirked.

"I have the shorter one." Arin smiled. "Yay!"

"Ah guess we'll have to deal with the floors tonight." TJ said to Kat and Maddie. "Ah don't mind..."

"I don't mind either." Maddie shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Sleeping on the floor is the least of my worries... I know me and Arin are at the bottom... I have to think of a plan for the both of us!"

The two new teams were making their way to the beach for their first real summer challenge.

"I'm so glad we can work together again." Colin said to Nolan.

"Likewise." Nolan said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how did you manage to stay in the game and not get eliminated?" Colin asked.

Nolan just raised up his die. "It works."

"Right, right." Colin nodded. "I almost forgot."

"Hey, fellas." Eli stepped next to them.

"What's up, Eli?" Colin asked.

"I'll just get straight to the point with you two cause I know that's what you like." Eli said. "We have to work together to get rid of the remaining leaves before the merge because then it will be too late. They are both way stronger than us. That's all." He separated himself from them.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Hopefully they'll think about partnering up with me now that I'm not trying to pry."

"Alright people," Chris stood in front of the two teams on the beach in his summer outfit. "Are you ready for your challenge?"

"Does it have to do with swimming?" Maddie asked.

"No." Chris smiled. "But you will be out there. On one of these!" He pointed to one of two small boats."

"We're going to go out there?" Eli asked, a bit uneasy.

"It looks like we're going fishing." Colin said, observing that there was fishing gear on each boat.

"Bingo." Chris smirked. "You'll have eight hours to bring back as many fish as you can. There's a timer on each boat."

"That's so basic." Eli said. "Why not do something awesome! I mean, you ARE Chris Mc-"

"Hush." Chris said. "This is more about the bonding you'll have with your new teams." Chris said.

"Aww, well that's sweeter than the pumpkin pie Ah ate last Thanksgivin'." TJ smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "Yeah right." He laughed. "Being in a tight space for 8 hours straight? Bring on the drama!"

 **HOUR 1**

"I wonder why they didn't bring back any past players..." Colin thought aloud.

"I'm right here." Lesley said.

"I mean like from a previous season." Colin said. "Cause we sure could use someone like Liam right now."

"What an advantage that would be." Vincent said.

"No kidding." Nolan said. "But I got this."

"How do you know that?" Vincent asked.

Nolan held up his die. "It has not failed me yet."

"Do you know how to fish?" Vincent asked.

Nolan rolled his die. "...yes."

"Neat." Colin said.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "The only reason I don't know how to fish is because I don't really like the summer weather or just summer in general... Hence why I'm a hockey player.."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Kat asked.

"Well, there are fishing rods and supplies." Maddie said.

"And we have this here net." TJ said.

"The fish!" Arin exclaimed. "I see them!" She pointed at the water.

"There are so many out here." Maddie said. "..We just have to catch as many as possible."

"So why not use the rods AND the net?" Kat asked.

"Good idea." Delanie said from the other end of the boat.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Delanie said.

"Well we should get started." TJ said.

"Yeah, we're going to be here all day." Maddie smiled. "In the beautiful Pacific Ocean. Shame I can't jump in!"

"Maybe when we win you'll be able to." Delanie nodded at her. Maddie didn't say anything.

They started setting up.

And time passes.

 **HOUR 2**

Their net was out and the girls were all in there own spot on the small boat fishing.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Arin smiled.

"All you do is sit and wait..." Kat said.

"...Oh." Arin said. "Well I'm good at that."

"Of course." Maddie giggled.

"Heheheh!" TJ laughed. "So ya'll have jokes!"

"I got one already!" Delanie exclaimed, reeling her first catch in.

"Wow!" TJ exclaimed. "Neat!"

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "This is just going to be another skill to add to my resume." She smiles.

(Katherine) "Is it wrong to be a little weirded out by the fact that Delanie hasn't even been talking that much?"

The guys were making some progress.

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Lesley asked. "I caught 3 fish."

"I have 1." Vincent said.

"4." Lesley added.

"I have 2." Nolan said.

"6." Lesley said right after.

"I have yet to catch any fish." Colin said.

"Okay... And you Eli?" Lesley asked and all the guys looked over to Eli.

Eli had his eyes shut.

"Eli?" Lesley asked again.

"Zero.." Eli said with a shaky voice.

"You don't even look like you're trying." Vincent said.

"Yeah... What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"I just don't feel good." Eli said.

"Take a nap." Lesley said. "It'll make you feel better."

"Really?" Eli asked. "Is that okay with everybody?"

Nolan shrugged. Colin nodded.

"We'll wake you up when we feel like we need you." Vincent said.

"Right." Lesley agreed.

"Okay!" Eli smiled. "Thank you so much! I feel like I barely got any sleep last night."

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "Eli really has been acting strange ever since we heard about this challenge. Maybe he has something against fish."

(Eli) "I hope they wake me up when this is all over."

 **HOUR 3**

"This sure is fun!" TJ exclaimed. "Aren't ya'll havin' a blast?!"

"I sure am!" Maddie smiled as she reeled something in. It was a dirty shoe.

"That's not a super bass." Arin said.

"Ugh!" Maddie pouted. "Why do people pollute the ocean with such disgusting things?!"

"Ah agree." TJ said. "The beauty of nature is endless and it shouldn't be touched."

"Right!" Maddie exclaimed. "Dirty water is not healthy for the fish we're catching... Say, why do people fish anyway?"

"For amusement?" Kat asked.

"I'm just saying. Like how fun can it be to sit for hours and wait for a catch?" Maddie continued.

"It's boring, actually." Kat said.

Delanie rolled her eyes at this discussion.

"You see, this is why I don't eat seafood." Maddie said.

"Not even sushi?" Kat asked.

"I like to envision myself swimming alongside the fish. Alongside the dolphins and sharks and whales and every other sea creature." Maddie said. "Eating fish to me doesn't seem right... I don't want to do this anymore."

"You're quitting?" Delanie asked.

"I don't want to quit the challenge." Maddie said. "I just want to catch fish a different way." She put away her fishing gear and gathered up all of her bait.

"Don't waste your bait." Delanie said.

"Yeah, we might need some for later." TJ said.

Maddie threw her bait in the water.

"Maddie!" Kat gasped. "Why?!"

"We have a net, remember?" Maddie smiled. "We can't hurt the little fishies if they get caught in our net."

"That's true..." Kat said.

"We just need to show Chris that we caught the most fish in our net and then release them back to their natural habitats." Maddie said.

"Do you think he'd let us do that?" Kat asked.

"If he doesn't.." Maddie stopped.

"Then what?" Delanie asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I will quit!" Maddie said. "My morals will overpower the grand prize any day."

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I wish I could say the same thing about others." She crosses her arms.

"Um, guys..." Colin said looking outwards. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, smart ass." Lesley said.

"It's the Pacific..." Nolan corrected him.

"No," Colin said. "I think we're lost."

"No way!" Vincent exclaimed.

"How can we be lost?" Lesley asked, looking around. "I think he's right guys I don't see any land."

"This is not good." Vincent said. "Like... at all."

"Well we just gotta go back." Lesley said. "We drifted too far."

"Which way is back though?" Colin asked.

"It's gotta be that way." Vincent said, pointing straight ahead of him.

"No way, we came from that direction." Lesley said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"What if we drifted at an angle?" Nolan asked.

"That can't be possible!" Lesley said.

"I think it's possible..." Colin said.

"Guys, lets just row back that way." Vincent said. "Because i was facing the land when we left."

"Okay." They all started paddling in the opposite direction.

 **HOUR 4**

Delanie sat there waiting for something to hook onto her line.

"You seem very concentrated." TJ said to her.

"I am." Delanie said, a bit annoyed.

"Why haven't y'all been talkin' as much as you did before?" TJ asked.

"I'm just focused on winning this challenge." Delanie said.

"Don't be another Gloria." TJ warned. "Wanna know what happened to her?"

"No." Katherine said. "I don't think she does."

Delanie looked at Kat, then at TJ. "I do actually."

"Someone took all her wares, and she though Ah did it!" TJ said.

"Straight to the point I like it." Delanie said. "Did she ever find out who took them?"

"Nope." TJ said. "But they reappeared."

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Kat is a good actress but not right now. The look on her face says it all. She had something to do with that. But I'll stay shut for now."

Eli's eyes opened and he sat up. "Where are we?!" He instantly freaked out. "Why don't I see land?!"

"We're lost at sea." Colin said.

"This is NOT good." Eli said.

"Why is he so paranoid?" Lesley asked a bit annoyed. He rolled his eyes as Eli shut his.

 **HOUR 5**

"This guy has been freaking out for like an hour now." Lesley said, looking at Eli.

"Obviously I'm afraid of the ocean." Eli said. "There, I admitted it."

"You didn't have to." Nolan said.

"But why?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, it makes more sense for someone to be afraid of bugs or spiders than the ocean." Vincent said as Colin shivered at the sound of spiders and bugs.

"But what are bugs really going to do to you?" Eli asked. "Crawl all over you? That's nothing compared to what the ocean can do to you... It can swallow you alive. Nobody really knows what lives in it's deepest areas and it's huge and full of secrets and mysteries."

"Wow." Vincent said. "I see."

"What are you afraid of?" Eli asked him.

"Oh I would never tell you or anyone for that matter." Vincent smiled.

"Oh come on." Eli frowned. "Anyone?"

"Well I hate mistakes." Lesley said. "And we're out here lost and I don't like it so let's start trying to find a way back to Hawaii so we can win."

"I doubt we'll win now." Colin said. "We stopped fishing trying to find our way back."

"Plus, there are thirty-seven fish on board with us." Nolan said. "Any more and we'll start to sink."

"I still think we're gonna win." Lesley said.

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "I highly doubt those girls have more than 37 fish."

 **HOUR 6** ( _2 hours left_ )

"So, do you get to see what happens after you leave?" Kat asked Delanie.

"Nope." Delanie said. "Flora ruined that last season."

"Aw, what a shame." Maddie said. "But what happens when you get eliminated?"

"I'll tell you." Delanie said. "Well, for me, they drove me to some hospital and had the doctor check up on me."

"Figures." TJ giggled.

"Hey!" Delanie snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "TJ thinks she's SO funny." She glares.

 **HOUR 7** ( _1 hour left_ )

"The sun is setting." Kat said.

"It's so beautiful!" TJ exclaimed. "Ah've never seen it set on the sea before!"

"And we have all this fish!" Maddie smiled as she checked their net. "There are two many for me to count! It looks like we have over 150!" She looked over at Arin, who looked very sad. "Hey Arin... What's wrong?" She sat next to her.

"How long have we been out here?" Arin asked.

"About seven hours." Maddie said. "Are you tired?"

"Y-yeah." Arin frowned. "I've been, uh, fishing.. And I haven't caught one fish!"

"It's okay Arin!" Maddie smiled. "I'll help you out." She reeled up her line. "Well, you didn't even have any bait on the line!"

Delanie observed Maddie and Arin's interactions.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "One thing I do know is that Arin is a pawn... Maddie is smarter than I thought."

 **FINAL HOUR**

The guys were all exhausted.

"Time is almost up and we still don't know where we are." Colin sighed.

"We will though!" Vincent shot up. "There's a big boat in the distance!"

All the guys jumped up and started yelling for help. Luckily, the boat noticed them and began to approach them.

"Yes!" Lesley smiled. "Awesome bro!"

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "This is great! Just on time!"

(Vincent) "I wonder if production would have searched for us... Probably not."

(Eli) "Whew, I almost thought we would be lost forever."

"Our two teams are finally back!" Chris announced to the camera with both teams on each of his sides. "After careful consideration... The team that won is the... Boys!"

The guys cheered despite initially being very confused.

"What?!" Maddie gasped. "How!"

"The boys had 37 fish. The girls had 0." Chris said.

"No we didn't!" Delanie said. "We had a net full of fish!"

"The net was ripped." Chris said. "So any fish you had in there must have escaped. You lose."

"How? How did it rip?!" TJ asked.

Arin felt guilty. "It was me... I, uh, was trying to, uh... fish but when I pulled the, uh, hook, it accidentally tore the net... I'm sorry..."

"Girls, you will have to face elimination." Chris said. "You all know how it goes... Now, for the summer season, after each challenge I will give invincibility to someone I feel should not be voted out because they did a great job during the challenge."

"Cool." Maddie smiled.

"And the person getting invinciilty today is Delanie." Chris smirked.

Maddie frowned.

"Thanks!" Delanie smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "That's so not fair! I worked so much harder than Delanie did!"

(Delanie) "I think I got invincibility because I just shut my mouth and stayed fishing the whole day."

(Chris) "I only gave it to Delanie so that she could stay... And cause more drama!"

Delanie, TJ, and Kat were all gathered together.

"I called together this team meeting because we ARE part of the summer suns and in this season especially, we have to stick together." Delanie said, mostly speaking at TJ.

"Okay..." TJ said.

"This vote should be an easy one." Delanie said.

And sure enough, it was.

"By a vote of three to two, Arin is eliminated!" Chris said. "Finally..." He muttered under his breath.

"No!" Maddie frowned. "This is horrible."

"It's okay!" Arin said. "You havta lose many pageants in order to win the big one!"

"I guess..." Maddie said. "But you made it so far! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged Arin.

"Thanks!" Arin blushed. "You're my best friend." She said before being taken away.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I'm next..."

The girls all walked back up to their room, with Maddie and Kat trailing further behind.

"It isn't over for you too, you know." Kat said to Maddie.

"Don't lie to me." Maddie frowned. "The vote was three to two."

"Just this time, but next time you can be part of the three to one vote to get TJ out." Kat said.

"I have to accept." Maddie said.

"I know... me too." Kat said.

And so Kat approached Delanie with Maddie.

"I accept your proposal." Kat said. "But only if we work with Maddie and she is guaranteed protection."

Delanie looked at Kat and Maddie.

"Please." Kat said. "What do you say?"

"...Congratulations." Delanie said, handing Maddie her third and final key. "You are the new Nick."

Maddie accepted the key.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Final three, here I come."


	15. Sink Or Swim

I hope you like this one!

* * *

 **Sink Or Swim**

Confession Cam:

(Kat) She is completely without makeup, looking like she just woke up. "Okay, I know it doesn't make much sense to work with Delanie again because of how she treated me and Colin, but it's the only thing I can do right now..." She then begins to apply her makeup. We're on a small team and Delanie knows how to advance. Plus, I wouldn't really want to work with TJ... I'd feel uncomfortable because of what I did to her." She sighs. "I just wish I had that one person to talk to..."

(Maddie) "I'm so scared. My friend Arin is gone. My other friend Vincent is on the other team. Other than him, I don't really have anyone else. And that scares me! Doesn't anyone like me? I've come too far and I'm too nice to only have one friend here... I'm going to have to stick with Kat and Delanie to survive until the merge." She sighs. "I hope me and Vincent both make it."

(Delanie) "I still can't believe that they didn't bring me back sooner! Let's face it, the show was boring without a little drama." She winks. "It's actually pretty fun to get out of your comfort zone." She giggles and smiles. "These people should try it once in a while."

Kat, Maddie, and Delanie were plotting in their room while TJ had gone for a quick dip in the hotel's pool.

"It's so sad that TJ is like the odd man out." Maddie said.

"She doesn't see it that way." Kat said. "TJ is always having fun."

"Oh she's still all about having fun and not playing the game?" Delanie asked.

"She's careless." Kat said. "We need to vote her out ASAP."

"Well, only if we have to." Delanie said. "If we merge, she won't be a threat to us."

"I agree." Maddie said. "The real threats are on the guys side."

"I just don't think keeping TJ around would be worth it." Kat said nervously. "I mean, maybe we can like throw a challenge to vote her out before the merge."

"Don't be silly." Delanie snapped.

"Why do you want TJ out so bad?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Delanie said. "What did TJ do to you? Why are you so eager to get rid of her?"

"Nothing..." Kat said. "It's just a thought..."

"But it makes no sense to throw a challenge to get rid of her." Maddie said. "Unless she did something to you."

"Maddie, can you go to the main lobby and get us some of the restaurant pamphlets they have?" Delanie asked.

"But we have-"

"Please? I have to talk to Maddie in private." Delanie dismissed her.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "I'm surprised that Kat is actually speaking out on how she feels. I'm impressed." She smirks.

(Maddie) She is frowning. "I thought this was an alliance... What do you have to talk to Kat about that I can't know about? Just shows where I stand on the totem pole."

The guys were outside by the pool.

Vincent was swimming laps with TJ. "You are so darn fast!" TJ said to him.

Vincent shrugged. "I'm very athletic."

"Betcha ain't handy with a lasso like Ah am." TJ teased.

"I could be." Vincent laughed. "I just gotta learn it and perfect it, ya know?"

"Yeah right." TJ laughed. "Ah betcha can't beat mah record."

"So I've always wanted to ask you if you hunt, you know, cause you're a southern girl and stuff... Not to be stereotypical or anything..." Vincent said.

"Oh of course a girl like me hunts!" TJ exclaimed. "Well, if Ah can hogtie a pig in seconds, ya sure can bet yer bottom dollar that Ah girl like me hunts."

"That's pretty cool." Vincent said. "I kind of want to learn how to do it myself."

"Well aren'tcha the biggest overachiever!" TJ exclaimed. "Of course Ah'll teach ya how to hunt." She giggled.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "If there's anything that Vinny can't do, he'll learn." She says with admiration. "Ah wonder who raised him to be like that... It ain't no bad thing though."

Vincent approached Nolan and Colin, who were playing cards on the poolside.

"What's up guys?" Vincent asked. "Strategizing?"

"No, we're just having some fun." Colin said.

"Oh no." Nolan said. "We're actually in the middle of a war right now." He said without looking up at Vincent.

Vincent sat next to them. "What are you guys playing?"

Nolan quickly slammed a card down.

"To be honest with you," Colin slammed down a card quick. "I'm not even sure."

"This game is so intense." Nolan said while slamming another card down.

Colin quickly slammed down another card. "I think I'm winning." He said.

He wasn't faster than Nolan was. "You aren't. I win." He shot up excited.

"And that's seven wins for Nolan... ZERO for Colin." Colin and Nolan laughed.

"So you guys just have tons of fun playing with cards?" Vincent asked.

"Nolan's all about the cards." Colin said.

"Colin, on the other hand, is all about video games." Nolan said. "Which do you prefer?"

"I'm... mostly physical." Vincent shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "If there's anything Total Drama has taught me thus far, it's to get out of my comfort zone." He explains with a very calm tone of voice. "These guys are like none of my friends back home. It's actually pretty cool that I have to work with them too, cause it will give me a better understanding, right?"

Eli watched as Vincent walked up to Colin and Nolan.

"I know exactly what you're doing, Vince." He smiled. "Smart. I would do it myself too if they weren't already against me."

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Lesley, who was tanning right next to him.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping." Eli said.

Lesley got up and removed his sunglasses. "Nope."

"I was just observing a few things." Eli said. He nervously turned to Lesley. "I don't feel in control... I mean I'm used to it, but I feel like someone as strong and smart as you should know too."

"Huh." Lesley looked at the trio Eli was looking at.

"Their bond is unbreakable." Eli said.

"So let's get rid of one of them." Lesley said.

"Are you suggesting an alliance." Eli said.

"No, not at all." Lesley said. "Just an agreement. I won't vote for you, you won't vote for me."

"Okay." Eli nodded. "But if we want to split up NoCo, we need Vincent on our side."

"Did you really just call them NoCo?" Lesley burst out with laughter and Eli shushed him.

Confession Cam:

(Lesley) "Eli has a point. Colin and Nolan do seem to be unbreakable. I'm still getting to know them, so I haven't decided on who should leave first."

(Eli) "I definitely need to go back to my sucking up ways. I've been getting too comfortable here. Maybe I should lay low for a bit after we merge. Or even now."

Vincent looked up and saw that Lesley and Eli were talking. He said something to Nolan and Colin and then got up and made his way towards them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Vincent asked.

"Can I take a message?" Lesley smirked.

"You think you're so safe because you were outside of the game for a few." Vincent said. "But that doesn't make you any safer."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Vinny boy." Lesley chuckled. "We were just discussing on how we wanted to work with you."

"That's a lie." Vincent said. "You were pretty vocal about your little plans when it came to me."

"Yes, I was." Lesley said. "But we both have a common threat."

"And what's that?" Vincent asked.

Eli just sat there and listened to the two of them go back and forth.

"Nolan and Colin." Lesley chuckled. "NoCo."

"What about them?" Vincent asked.

"You were just with them." Lesley said. "Don't you see it? They are unbreakable. They are a threat to you and me because they will pick each other over any of us."

"Okay?" Vincent asked. "But you-"

He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Vincent!" Maddie exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"Great, your bae is here." Lesley said a bit annoyed.

"She's not-" Vincent said before being hugged by Maddie.

"How have you been doing?" Maddie asked. "I have so much to tell you! But I'll save all the details for another time."

Lesley and Eli both got up and left the area as Maddie and Vincent talked.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I let Lesley do all the talking so that Vincent isn't constantly being reminded that I'm smarter than I look." He yawns. "I feel kind of bored."

(Lesley) "So Maddie came out of nowhere to annoy the living daylights out of poor Vincent." He paused, then burst into laughter.

"So how did you do it?" Delanie asked Kat once Maddie was gone.

"Do what?" Kat asked.

"Turn TJ and Gloria against each other." Delanie said.

Kat's heart almost visibly dropped. "Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb." Delanie smirked. "You aren't the only actress in the room. I know you had something to do with it."

Katherine instantly started crying. "I still can't believe I did that."

"Aww," Delanie smiled. "Your acting skills have always been on point."

"I'm not acting..." Kat cried. "I feel so bad for poor TJ and Gloria! They didn't deserve that especially not TJ. But I didn't know what else to do! I thought I was a goner! I did it without thinking..."

"Kat, look at me." Delanie said. "You are stronger than you think you are." She smirked. "And I'm proud of you for doing what you did."

"But it wasn't right." Kat said.

"I'm sure the past winners of this show didn't do good deeds to win the competition." Delanie said. "You did it to save yourself. You were standing up for yourself."

Kat sighed.

"Just think of this show as a job." Delanie said.

"An acting job?" Kat asked.

"Yes." Delanie said. "You are playing a character that wants to win this competition. You will do whatever it takes to advance further and further towards the end."

"Even bad things?" Kat asked.

"Even bad things." Delanie said. "As long as it doesn't go against your morals I don't see why not. And you're an actress so it should not be hard for you. You can apologize after you win."

"I just don't like that idea at all." Kat said.

Maddie then came in. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay." Delanie said. She looked over at Maddie, who handed her some pamphlets. "Good job." She said as she nonchalantly tossed the pamphlets to the side. "You too." She looked at Kat.

"So..." Maddie looked at the celebrities. "What did I miss?"

"I'm appointing Kat as the head of our alliance." Delanie grinned. "She deserves the role."

"What?" Kat looked at Delanie. "Really?!"

Delanie grinned and nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Wow... Apparently, Delanie was always the leader of the alliance she had with Kat and now she's making Kat the new leader... So what did I miss really?"

(Kat) "I'm shocked... But wow."

(Delanie) She is tying her hair up. "Of course I'm giving Kat a false sense of hope. I'm going to support all her decisions until we merge. Then... I'm really gonna start tearing shit up." She smiles.

Chris called everyone out to the front of the hotel to board a bus that would take them to the location of the next challenge. Vincent watched as his team trailed ahead of him.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "So I see Colin and Nolan, a bond that cannot be broken. And then I see Eli and Lesley, outsiders on our team. It's clicking in that I'm pretty much going to be deciding which side will prevail. It's up to me."

On the bus ride.

"Today's challenge will be pretty simple." Chris said, dressed in nothing but beach attire. "You are just going to set up a picnic for me, Chef, and two special guests."

"Two special guests?" Colin asked. "I wonder who those guests could be."

"Is it Janet?" Eli asked.

"Is it Gloria?" TJ asked.

"Is it Colleen?" Lesley asked.

"Shushhhh." Chris smiled. "You will see who the guests are when we get there." He passed a pieces of paper out to each person. "This is the list of what MUST be included in each picnic."

Everyone started to read down the short list.

"Lobster." Vincent read.

"Mmm, delicious." Chris smiled. "Make sure it's cooked right and has good seasoning."

"Berries." Delanie read.

"Strawberries, blueberries, preferably grapes." Chris said.

"Lemonade." Lesley read.

"Who has a picnic without lemonade?" Chris chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Corn on the cob." TJ read, but before Chris could say anything, she spoke again. "Ah love corn on the cob!"

"ME TOO." Chris chimed in.

"And last, but not least, watermelon." Colin read.

"Now that's a given." Chris said. "Are we ready?" He asked as the bus pulled up to a beach with many food shacks lined along the boardwalk. "You should find everything you need around this little shopping district. Chef and I will be sitting on the picnic blankets." He nodded and walked out towards the beach.

"Is this even really a challenge?" Maddie asked. "It isn't going to take us long to set up a picnic."

"That's right." Kat said.

"The faster the better I suppose." Delanie shrugged as she looked at the list again.

"So what'll we get first?" TJ asked.

"We can split up." Delanie said.

"Cool! What should Ah get?" TJ asked.

"Well, didn't you say you loved corn on the cob?" Delanie asked.

"Yeah!" Maddie smiled. "I'm sure you would find the best one."

"Good idea!" TJ smiled. "And ooh! I know a great recipe for lemonade!"

"Do that too then." Delanie said as she grabbed Kat and Maddie. "We'll get everything else. See you later."

TJ frowned as her teammates all headed off together.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "Ah feel like the girls are all workin' against me or somethin'. Ah feel so isolated. Wish you were here, Gloria!"

(Maddie) "I kind of feel bad for TJ because it's like, us, and then her." She frowns. "Maybe I should tell her what's going on."

"Hey, we should split up too." Lesley said. "Not should, it's necessary actually."

"We have enough people to each get one thing." Vincent said.

"You can count!" Lesley smirked.

"Okay let's split up." Colin said. "I'll get the berries."

"I'm the strongest, so I'll get the watermelons." Lesley said.

"I'll make the lemonade." Eli said.

"I'll acquire corn on the cob." Nolan said with a thumb up.

"Wait, that means I have to get the lobster." Vincent said.

"Yeah, it does." Lesley said.

"I am not so good at cooking." Vincent said.

"You don't have to cook it." Colin said, pointing at all the seafood shacks.

"Oh, right." Vincent smiled looking back at them. "I almost forgot."

"Let's go!" Lesley smiled.

* * *

"Commercial break!" Chris smirked, looking at the screen. "Well, not really." He shrugged. "I just doubt you wanna see them all setting up the picnic. Nothing interesting is really happening besides TJ's confusion and... yeah. If anything interesting starts to happen, we'll switch up the cameras. Anyway, let's welcome our two very special guests! Well, kind of special. Say hello to Derrik and Erika!"

The camera zoomed out and Derrik and Erika appeared sitting next to him.

"Hi everyone!" Erika smiled and waved.

"Hello all." Derrik winked and flexed.

"Let's refresh your memory." Chris said. "Erika was a contestant on Total Drama Holiday and she came in tenth place."

"Oh don't remind me." Erika giggled.

"Derrik has competed on Total Drama Adventure, Total Drama Holiday, and he will be competing on Total Drama Underrated." Chris said.

"That's right." Derrik smirked. "Third time is the charm."

"Or three strikes you're out." Erika teased.

"I'm definitely gonna be brought back for an all-star season." Derrik bragged.

"Not so fast, Derrik." Chris said. "Even if you play a flawless game and win Underrated, which I doubt, it'll be your last season."

"Oh poop." Derrik frowned.

"What about me?" Erika asked. "Will I be brought back?"

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged. "Depends on the fans."

"I have a lot of fans!" Erika laughed.

"So what do you two think about the cast?" Chris asked them.

Erika shrugged. "As a super fan of the show, I have to like them."

"I haven't watched it much." Derrik said.

"Wow." Chris said.

"I have been rooting for some couples though!" Erika smiled.

"Like who?" Chris asked.

"Definitely Colin and Kat for sure!" Erika said.

"That's it?" Chris asked.

"Well... I don't know who else to root for honestly." Erika said. "Vincent has like three girls that are into him. And when it comes to Lesley and Arin or Lesley and Colleen, that's a little weird too. Didn't see enough of them."

"Well, Lesley _is_ back." Derrik said.

"Yeah, but not with Colleen." Erika said. "I wish she didn't get voted out. I was rooting for her the most!"

"What a shame." Chris said.

"Yeah, from watching at home, getting rid of Colleen, Janae, and Nick were all good game moves, but they were so great to watch." Erika said.

"Who isn't so great to watch?" Chris asked.

"Definitely Delanie, no offense." Erika said carefully. "I just don't like how she is."

"She is kind of running the game." Derrik said.

"But she got voted out already!" Erika said. "She wouldn't be running anything if she didn't return."

"This question is for you, Derrik." Chris said. "Who's the hottest girl on the show?"

"Definitely between Kat and Arin." Derrik smirked. "Bombshells."

"You excited for another chance at the game?" Chris asked.

"I'm so ready!" Derrik flexed.

"...Okay." Chris said. "Final question. Who do you think is going to win at this point?"

"I want Kat to win!" Derrik said.

"This is a tough question." Erika said. "I would love to see either Kat or Colin win. They're my two favorites. They definitely have to stick together after the merge. Maybe work with Vincent and Maddie after the merge and if they do that, I have no doubt they'll make it to the end."

"They'll have to watch out for Delanie, Lesley, and Eli though." Derrik pointed out.

"I have no doubt that Delanie will be voted out next." Erika said. "I just wish I could grab Kat and tell her to stop being dumb and vote Delanie out!"

"You can't interfere though." Chris smirked. "It's time for the picnics!" Chris exclaimed. "Ready to eat and chill?"

"Of course." Erika smiled.

"Boy am I!" Derrik said, drooling.

As Chris, Erika, and Derrik ate, the teams awaited the results. TJ pulled Kat aside.

"I just wanna know what Ah did to deserve the isolation." TJ said.

"What?" Kat asked nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Gloria left ya'll have been ignorin' me and you know it." TJ said.

Kat frowned. "Uh..."

"Don'tcha pretend that it ain't true." TJ said. "You know Ah'm just tryin' to have some fun."

"I know TJ... But.. I don't know." Kat frowned.

"Are ya gonna give me an answer?" TJ frowned. "Ah don't like this feelin'."

"It's just... Delanie came back and that's pretty distracting!" Kat said.

"But that don't got nothin' to do with me." TJ said.

"Exactly!" Kat nodded. "...Look, TJ... I'm so sorry about what happened with Gloria. I truly am. I hope you have forgiveness in your heart."

"Ah guess I can believe ya with that." TJ shrugged and Kat dismissed herself, leaving TJ to think.

Confession Cam:

(Kat) "I feel a teeny bit better about the situation after kind-of apologizing to TJ..."

(TJ) "Wait a hot darned second..."

Chris lays down on the sand, stuffed, and using a toothpick to clean between his teeth.

"Can you tell us who won already?" Eli asked politely.

"Oh! Yes!" Chris snapped. "Uhhhh, the girls win!"

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed.

Delanie smirked. "Nailed it."

"How did they win?!" Lesley asked.

"Uh... I just wanted them to win." Chris said.

"That's unfair." Colin said. "Our picnics did not look much different."

"And the way you ate them... It didn't seem like anything wasn't enjoyable." Vincent smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright." He yawned. "Then we'll do a tiebreaker challenge!" He looked at Maddie. "How about a swimming contest?"

"No." Lesley groaned.

"No thanks." Delanie rolled her eyes. "Just accept that we won fair and square."

"I guess..." Colin said.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "I'm starting to realize that Chris is coming up with challenges like this because he's treating this little summer mini-season as his little vacation! I'm on to you, Chris..."

(Vincent) "Now I have a very important decision to make."

"So, remind me again why I should vote with you?" Vincent asked Lesley.

"Nolan and Colin are a pair man, don't you see that you won't outlast them if you work with them?" Lesley made his case. "I'm not even asking you to work with me bro, just vote this way so that we all have an equal shot. Like that bozo Eli said, let's get NoCo out!"

"Very funny." Vincent smirked.

Nolan and Colin were having a snack before the elimination ceremony.

"So who are you guys voting out?" Vincent came up to them.

"Who do you think?" Colin smiled.

"Someone that doesn't deserve to be here." Nolan hinted.

"Noted." Vincent nodded and walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Hmmmmmmm..." He thinks.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed to the guys on the beach. "You have all voted, so this is going to be pretty short and sweet."

"No suspense?" Eli asked.

Chris looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. "Right now, five boys are standing in front of me. But tonight, only four can stay. If I do not call your name, you must immediately get on that boat over there," he points towards a random boat, "and sail far far away. And you can't ever come back. EVER."

"That's more like it." Lesley smirked.

"Vincent... Colin... Eli... You are safe." Chris said. "He then looked at his watch. "Lesley, you are out."

"What?!" Lesley glared at Vincent.

Eli sighed. "Darn it." He muttered.

"Not a good move on your part." Lesley winked at Vincent. "But it's all good. I'm on to doing bigger and better things. Like you're sister." He laughed at Colin and then skipped to the boat.

"Hey!" Colin yelled behind him.

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "I know for a fact that Lesley would have come after me next time around, so I had to do what's best for me and that right now was to get Lesley out once and for all."

(Colin) He is upset. "That little!"

(Eli) "Come on Vincent! Why did you do that?" He frowns. "Not a good move."

Maddie walked in to the hotel room to find things quite a mess.

"You did it." TJ said to Kat. "It was you!"

Kat was already crying. "I didn't mean to! I mean, I did it to stay in the competition!"

"You didn't do it the right way!" TJ cried too. "Ah'm so sad!"

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Maddie exclaimed.

Both TJ and Kat were crying.

Maddie looked at both TJ and Kat. "Come with me, both of you." She led them outside. "Kat, go out to the beach and get some fresh air. TJ, listen to me." She looked around.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I have no idea what's going on right now, but I feel like TJ knows about our alliance and the least I can do is some damage control."

"TJ, I know you feel betrayed by us, but-"

"You too?!" TJ gasped. "But... how?"

"Alliances are part of the game..." Maddie sighed. "I had to do whatever it took to make sure me and Vincent could be reunited during the merge. I hope you understand."

"Well wait a darn second." TJ gasped. "We ain't talkin' about the same thin', are we?"

Maddie gasped as well.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Oh, crap."

(TJ) "Well Ah'm callin' Maddie, Delanie, and Katherine The Unholy Trinity!" She proclaims. "And Ah ain't goin' down without a fight! This is war!" She then giggles. "A friendly one of course." She then tries to go back to being serious.

"I can totally explain." Maddie lifted her hands up in defense.

"No need to." Delanie said as she and Chris walked in. She looked pretty annoyed.

Chris looked annoyed too.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked nervously.

"Where's Kat?" Chris asked.

"She's over there." TJ pointed towards Kat, who was sitting by the beach.

"Kat, come here!" Chris called out.

Kat joined them. "Hey..." She sniffled.

"Whoa... What did I miss?" Delanie rose an eyebrow.

"So apparently word is going around that I made an unfair decision in making your team win." Chris said.

"Isn't their elimination over with already though?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. "But to make it, quote on quote, _fair_ , we're just going to have to eliminate a girl too."

"Are you kiddin' me?" TJ groaned. "Ah already know the results."

"You have, like, nine seconds to vote." Chris said while looking at his watch.

"I don't even think we need to vote." Delanie said, looking at TJ. "Right, Kat?"

Kat frowned and looked at TJ. "...No. TJ, I'm so sorry."

"Well, looks like TJ's a goner." Chris said quickly. "Time to go!"

Maddie frowned too. "TJ, I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"It's okay!" TJ giggled. "Ah'll have fun at the loser resort! And Ah'm sure I'll see you there soon!" She chuckled and frolicked off.

Confession Cam:

(TJ) "What a fight." She frowns.

(Kat) "This night was... Intense."

(Delanie) "So it's me, Kat, and Maddie now. If we merge tomorrow, I'm sure that we can make it to the final three. Girl power!"

"Finally, I can go to the club!" Chris said as he sped off.

* * *

Final 7! Who are you rooting for? Who's in the best position to win right now? The merge is coming FAST, so some people's games might get flipped!


	16. Double Vision

**Double Vision**

Nolan got out of bed, brushed his teeth, showered, and went back in his room and rolled his die around for an hour before the next challenge. This was his routine every day.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "I can't believe I actually made it this far with my strategy. I'm damn good. Luck has been on my side all season. Last time, I nearly went home because of Eli… All season he's been against me and I've just been letting it happen." He rolls his die. "But now it's time to fight back."

(Eli) "So last night, Vincent chose to vote with NoCo…" He is upset. "You know where that puts me? At the bottom! I'm freaking out… I can't go home this late into the game! I only have six more people left to pass. Six! I have to do something to turn the tide in my favor."

"Hey Colin!" Eli rushed over to Colin.

"Hi Eli." Colin said.

"How are you?" Eli smiled. "I must confess, things seem a lot more peaceful here without Lesley."

Colin turned to Eli. "Wasn't he your ally?"

Eli laughed. "Lesley!? Oh, no. We were just voting together because we… Knew we were at the bottom… Uh, we knew one of us would be getting votes from you and Nolan so we just threw it in the air, you know?"

"Nothing to lose there." Colin said.

"Nope." Eli said. "Thanks for keeping me over Lesley."

"No problem." Colin said. "He was a bigger threat."

"…Thanks." Eli said. "You know, Vincent is also a bigger threat than I am. And so are some of the girls. Physically and mentally I mean."

"I'm aware of this." Colin said. "Especially as we get closer to the end."

"Hey, when do you think we're merging?" Eli asked.

"I have no idea." Colin said. "Maybe after tonight?"

"The numbers are dwindling down and we aren't each on our own yet." Eli said. "It's pretty strange."

"Maybe because we're a smaller cast." Colin said.

"That's actually probably the case." Eli said. "You're so smart, Colin!" He smiled. "I hope we can work together soon. Or at least keep in touch after the show."

Colin smiled and Eli exited.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Okay, hopefully Colin considers keeping me now! Even if it's just a teeny bit more than he did last time." He says nervously.

(Colin) "I mean, I have been thinking about keeping Eli around a bit longer. Especially if the merge is coming up. I definitely want to vote out Vincent and Delanie over Eli, so hopefully we can make that happen soon."

"Okay." Maddie and Kat were sitting across from each other. "Can we just make a quick deal?"

"What?" Kat asked.

"Look, I don't know when the merge is but can we just agree to not vote against each other unless we have to?" Maddie asked.

"Of course," Kat said. "I'm not going to stop working with you after we merge either."

"Speaking of the merge, when do you think that will be?" Maddie asked. "I'm getting nervous about it."

"I think it might be when there's six of us left." Kat said.

"I was hoping it would be today." Maddie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Well, I miss Vincent. Working with him and being with him." Maddie said. "And I'm afraid the other team will vote him out if they lose again!"

"What makes you think that?" Kat asked.

"Well, they just voted out Lesley, a strong player. Vincent's even stronger! He's a threat to all those guys. They'll definitely team up against him." Maddie said.

"Don't worry about it too much." Kat sighed. "It's so easy for you to be with him anyways, even after the show. Delanie got in between me and Colin when we were on the same team. And what's even worse is that I don't know if my fans will support me even having a friendship with someone like him."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you shouldn't care about any of that." Maddie said. "Your fans should support you no matter what."

"I know…" Kat said. "But you have no idea what I have to go through in order to actually be taken serious. It's a tough industry."

"I bet." Maddie said. "You know, I almost tasted fame once."

"Really?" Kat asked, surprised. "Were you like a child actress?"

"No." Maddie said. "I had the chance to compete in the Olympics for my swimming!"

"Wow Maddie!" Kat said. "That's amazing! Why didn't you?"

"Well, because I didn't think I was ready for all that training and it was really intimidating at the time. But now, I regret no doing it. Swimming is my greatest passion. I hope I can qualify for the next one."

"Of course you will!" Kat exclaimed. "You are amazing!"

"It would just be embarrassing not to win." Maddie said.

"Hey, being there is an honor in itself." Kat said. "I wish I could compete in the Olympics!" She giggled. "But sports are not for me, which is why I'm here. I actually feel like I've gotten more fit since being here."

"You definitely have." Maddie said. "Because even I feel it."

"That's pretty awesome." Kat said.

"For sure." Maddie said. "I can't believe I even made it this far, to be honest. I thought I would lose by now."

"But you're still here!" Kat said. "And I could always see you making it really far too!"

"So, what if we lose tonight?" Maddie asked. "Will you vote Delanie out with me? Once and for all?"

"Yes." Kat said. "If you keep working with me afterwards."

"For sure." Maddie nodded and smiled. "We're both making it to the merge!"

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "This is perfect!" She claps happily. "I'm definitely throwing the next challenge to save Vincent and myself for the merge. Can you say loyalty?"

The final seven all stood in front of Chris.

"Welcome! My final seven!" Chris exclaimed. "You all made it!"

"Are we merging now?!" Eli asked.

"We most certainly are!" Chris smiled. "Congratulations."

"We did it!" Maddie cheered. "We made it!" Her and Kat hugged.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I don't even have to throw a challenge anymore! This is great! Now me, Vincent, and Kat can work together to get rid of Delanie! And then we can add Colin to our alliance!"

(Delanie) "Ha! One step closer to the final two. We merged at a perfect time. I didn't have to worry about voting out Maddie, who's on my side. But why are Maddie and Kat all buddy-buddy now?" She makes a disgusted face. "I'm sorry, Maddie, but are you even aware that you're going to be dropped as soon as the time is right for you to go?"

(Vincent) "I made it to the merge." He says humbly. "Not bad, Vincent, not bad at all." He smiles. "Now it's just a puck to the finish line."

(Kat) "This is incredible. I made it to the merge on my very first season of Total Drama!" "… I hope Maddie knows that now our deal is invalid. We have to keep Delanie around to work with us until we are in the majority."

(Colin) "Wow! I made it to the merge! And so did Nolan! This is really exciting and very unexpected." He sighs. "I wish Colleen would have made it this far with me… I know I didn't really want to work with her before, but sometimes I feel like I need my other half with me, you know?"

(Nolan) He smiles. "This has been such a great time. I'm ready to see what more I have in store now that I'm not bounded by a team." He holds up his die. "It's all up to you, buddy."

(Eli) He is extremely happy, perhaps even on the verge of tears. "I made it. I made it. I made it I made it I made it I made it I made it! Me! Little Eli!" He raises his fist. "Take that, all the people who doubted me and made fun of me for this!" He laughs. "My next goals are to show everyone that someone like me can beat someone like Vincent and those damn celebrities!" He claps his hands. "Stay tuned, folks, it's every man for himself now!"

"Who's ready to hear what the challenge is?" Chris smirked.

"All of us!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Well, it's kind of a tradition now that every year for our merge there's a race." Chris said.

"I actually know that." Delanie said. "I enjoyed watching the merge episodes for that reason, especially because whoever is in last place usually-"

"Too much talking." Chris cut her off. "Anyway, I am very, very sad to announce that our summer mini-season is coming to an end, and that means it's time to begin our final quarter of the season: The Fall season!"

"How exciting!" Kat said. "My birthday is in the fall."

"You do know it's still summer though, right?" Eli asked.

"Of course," Kat said. "Just stating a fact…"

"Anyway," Chris said. "Our next location will be none other than Canada itself!" He clapped his hands together. "In fact, the next two challenges will consist of a huge race to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"What is this, 'The Ridonculous Race'?" Delanie rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "If I wanted to be on that racing show I would have signed up for that instead. But this is TOTAL DRAMA." She crosses her arms and smirks. "Plus, it has more viewers anyway."

"By the end of today's challenge, you will all be in Vancouver!" Chris smirked.

"No way!" Colin said. "I have family there."

"Perfect time to vote him out then." Delanie said quietly to Maddie.

"At Vancouver, someone will get left behind!" Chris said. "But then it's a battle for the check! Also, you can all work together if you wish, so pick your partners or whatnot and begin!"

Delanie grabbed all the materials Chris provided them for the journey to Vancouver and looked over to Maddie, who was talking to Vincent. "Hey Kat, can you go ask Maddie why she isn't working with us, you know, her ALLIANCE?"

"Um, okay, sure." Kat said. She headed over to Maddie and Vincent. "Hey, Maddie, are you going to work with Delanie and I?"

Maddie frowned. "Oh, no, I was going to work with Vincent!" She looked at him and smiled. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I was actually about to ask you to come with us!"

"But I'm working with Delanie…" Kat said.

"Kat, you know we're merged now, right? You no longer have to work with Delanie. I'm pretty sure everyone would agree to vote her out." Maddie said.

Kat pulled Maddie to the side. "I don't want to vote her out next." Kat said. "Now that we're merged, Delanie is a vote for us. We don't know how the guys are going to vote and they outnumber us."

"So you're basically throwing our deal down the drain." Maddie frowned.

"But that was only for if we lost before the merge." Kat said. "I know it sounds bad, but I want to keep Delanie around until I'm sure that we're in the majority… Look, Maddie, I know you will choose Vincent, a physical threat, over me in the end. But I am Delanie's first and only choice. Even after I voted her out the first time. I am not voting Delanie out anytime soon. Do you get what I mean?"

Maddie was a bit frustrated now. "Kat, you let that girl run your game. I don't want you to regret your game and lose because you're working with Delanie… You know what, I'm sorry. I just can't work with you if you're going to be working with her. I'm out. And tell Delanie I said so." She went back to Vincent smiling.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "I just can't believe that Kat is letting that Delanie run her game. If she wins at this rate… I don't want to be mean… I just hope she drops Delanie before Delanie decides she doesn't need Kat anymore…"

"So she's staying with that Vincent, huh?" Delanie rolled her eyes as Kat approached her without Maddie. "Are they like, a thing or something?"

"Um… They're just friends." Kat said. "And Maddie's only working with him because she's trying to improve our chances! Yeah, she's trying to make it seem like we all aren't working together."

"That's what she told you?" Delanie asked.

Kat nodded.

"But…" Delanie stopped herself, then smiled. "You're right. That girl is a smart one… How about we invite Colin to work with us then?"

"What?" Kat's mouth dropped a little.

"Oh, don't act too surprised." Delanie rolled her eyes. "Consider it a gift for making it to the merge and also working with me after me coming back."

"Seriously?" Kat asked.

"Uh, yeah." Delanie shooed her towards Colin.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "Hmph, don't get too comfortable Kat. The final two is still US." She crosses her arms. "But I GUESS we can use Colin's vote too, just to make sure we're in the majority."

"Looks like it's us." Colin said to Nolan as he grabbed the materials. "You know Nolan, we make a pretty good team."

"I agree Colin." Nolan said. "But I have to work alone this time."

"Really?" Colin frowned. "The die?"

Nolan nodded.

"Bummer." Colin said.

"You should try working with Kat." Nolan suggested. "It's about time you two start hanging out again."

"With Delanie? Yeah right, it won't happen." Colin said.

"She actually suggested you work with us." Kat blushed, stepping in the scene.

Nolan and Colin both looked at each other inquisitively.

"She told me she wouldn't interfere as a reward for working with her after she came back." Kat said.

"Reward?" Nolan asked.

"That's surprisingly nice of her." Colin said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along too, Nolan." Kat said.

"No thanks." Nolan said. "I'm going to work by myself."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Colin asked him as he handed him the supplies.

"Well, I hope so." Nolan said as he polished his die.

"Don't 'die'." Kat joked.

"Very funny." Nolan said.

Eli watched as Kat brought Colin back to work with her and Delanie.

"That's odd…" He rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "I find it really hard to believe that Delanie would let Colin work with her and Kat… She's definitely up to no good."

Eli looked at his options. He swiftly walked over to Vincent and Maddie, who were already ready to go.

"Hey you guys!" Eli smiled. "Can I work with you today?"

Vincent and Maddie looked at each other.

"I just don't want anything to do with NoCo." Eli said.

"NoCo?" Maddie asked.

"Nolan and Colin." Vincent informed her.

"At least you two aren't on my radar at all!" Eli said. "I actually want to work with you both because I don't want the actresses to win either. I'd rather it be one of us three."

"Wow, really?" Maddie asked.

"Yes!" Eli said. "Please don't make me work alone."

"Fine." Vincent said. "You can work with us."

"Great." Eli got in between them. "It's settled then." He smiled and put his arm around both Vincent and Maddie.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "So the first part of our race to Vancouver is to take a taxi from our hotel to the airport. The first group there gets to enjoy first class while the rest of us get cramped into the tiniest economy seats available."

"So, where are you off to?" Asked the unknown taxi driver, who was bearded, super tan, and wearing sunglasses, and a cap.

"I'm headed to Vancouver." Nolan said.

The taxi driver lowered down his cap. "Are you originally from Canada?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice than before.

"Yes," Nolan said. "I do have Canadian citizenship."

"Cool." Said the taxi driver. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I'm actually trying to get some money." Nolan said. "It's pretty sweet. You've heard of Total Drama, right?"

"Why?" The taxi driver asked. "I heard that show has been filming here for a bit. Met any contestants or that idiot host?"

"I'm actually competing in the latest season. We're on our way back to Camp Wawanakwa now. It's a race." Nolan said.

The driver visibly became uneasy. "Ha… Classic." He said.

Nolan turned his head to look at the driver, who then directly looked back.

"Hey, I know who you are." Nolan said. "You're Justin. From Total Drama Island. What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

Suddenly, the taxi came to a halt, causing Nolan to fly forward and slam against the window shield.

"Get out." Justin said.

"Really, though?" Nolan asked.

"Yes." Justin snapped and pushed Nolan out. "I want nothing to do with that horrible show with that horrible host and horrible people!"

"But how will I get to the airport?" Nolan asked. "You're trying to leave me in the middle of nowhere."

"It's up the road. Walk to it." Justin said just before he leaned over to slam the door shut. He then sped away.

"Guess I won't be getting in first class. Not cool, Justin." Nolan said as he watched the taxi drive away.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "Just my luck. Of all the taxi drivers I could possibly get, mine is a former Total Drama player. The show must have killed his modeling career. There's no other explanation for why he's so upset." He sighs. "I shouldn't have bragged earlier. My luck is wearing thin right now." He rolls his die. "Okay."

Eli, Vincent, and Maddie are all in the backseat of the cab.

"Maddie, I need to ask you a question." Eli said.

Maddie was a bit disappointed that Eli was the one talking and not Vincent. "Go ahead, ask."

"I want to know all the dirt you have on Delanie and Kat." He said. "That is if you're comfortable telling me. I just want to know how to beat them when we get to that point."

Maddie paused for a second. "The one thing I will say is that Delanie cannot be trusted. And I think all six of us know it, but some are too blind to see that she NEEDS to be the next one out."

"I don't agree with that." Eli said. "NoCo definitely needs to go next."

"That wouldn't make any sense." Maddie said. "All they do is keep to themselves. I know for a fact that Delanie has her own list of who to vote out until the final two are her and Kat. She has to go next."

"Okay, she might have that." Eli said calmly. "But Nolan and Colin are the bigger threats in the long run because they are smart. They know what they're doing and Delanie doesn't. I feel like every day she just makes up a new strategy."

Maddie looked at Vincent. "Do you think that's true."

"I don't know." Vincent didn't really want to be put on the spot. "I mean, Colin is pretty smart. But Nolan's strategy can only take him so far. It isn't consistent."

"It's taken him this far." Eli pointed out. "And who's to say it won't take him to the grand prize? Now that would be an epic fail for literally every single person on this season."

"Delanie knows what she's doing." Maddie said. "Trust me, I worked with her when we were on the girls team together."

"She doesn't." Eli shook his head, frustrating Maddie. "She doesn't know how to play this game because she was already eliminated too… By me, in fact."

"Fine." Maddie said. "Can we just agree to disagree?"

"Agreed." Eli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Maddie) "Honestly, I was getting a little headache."

In the third taxi, Delanie sat in the front seat with her arms crossed while Kat and Colin talk in the backseat.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "They've been talking non-stop for the entire taxi drive." She sighs. "I'm dying on the inside."

"We're here!" Delanie said, jumping out of the cab. "And so are they!" She snapped as she saw Eli, Vincent and Maddie all jump out of their taxi and rush inside. "Let's go! I refuse to give up first class!"

Confession Cam:

(Vincent) "Long story short, we got first class." He grinned.

Cut to Delanie angrily crossing her arms in her tight seat between a thick man with sweaty armpits and a girl who was snoring very loudly. "They will pay for this…" She muttered.

Just as the plane took off, Nolan rushed in. "Oh no!" He frowned. "I missed the flight!"

"That's fine." A crew member said to him. "You'll just be on the next flight out."

"When's that?" Nolan asked.

"In an hour." The crew member said as he passed him a boarding ticket. "It's your lucky day. The only seat left open is in first class."

"Yay." Nolan said sarcastically.

"Yay indeed." A familiar voice said behind him. "Looks like we'll be on the same flight together."

Nolan turned around to see Erika, who smiled wide at him. He smiled a little back.

Confession Cam:

(Colin) "So the second part of our challenge is to head to Seattle, Washington from Hawaii. We didn't get the first-class seats, but at least I got lucky enough to have a seat next to Kat. I just can't seem to find Nolan anywhere."

"I walked up and down the aisles already." Colin said to Kat. "And I can't find him. Can you help me look for Nolan?"

"Sure thing." Kat said, getting up. "Maybe we can call for him."

"Good idea." Colin said.

Meanwhile, in first-class, Maddie and Vincent were napping (and semi-cuddling) in seats next to each other.

"Aw, how cute." Eli said sarcastically. "And so, the football player ends up with the cheerleader… High school never ends." He got up to go to the bathroom. He noticed Delanie suffering in one of the seats. "Hmm." He thought to himself. "This is a good opportunity." He approached her.

"There's a seat in first class next to me if you want me to sneak you in." Eli said to her.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Delanie shot up. "I'm literally dying over here."

"Well now you won't be, thanks to me." Eli smiled.

"Oh, don't try that fake crap on me, Eli." Delanie said. "I'm smarter than you think. I know exactly the kind of person you are."

"You really don't." Eli said.

"I don't really care." Delanie said. "You aren't a threat to me anyway. You're a weak player, Eli."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "But wasn't I the one who… Whatever Delanie, I'll let you talk."

"What do you think?" Eli asked Delanie.

"That this is basically the economy section of my private jet." Delanie said.

"No, about the game." Eli said. "Where's your head at?"

"I'll tell you. Only because you brought me here." Delanie said. "In all honesty, these lover boys got to go."

"Wow." Eli said. "I actually feel the same way."

"Do you." Delanie said.

"Yes." Eli said. "I feel like Nolan, Colin, AND Vincent should all be the next to go."

Delanie smirked and nodded. "For sure. But I want Vincent gone first."

"Why not Nolan or Colin?" Eli asked.

"Vincent is the strongest person here." Delanie said. "Shocks me how you all let him even get this far."

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Wow, she's actually proving herself to me right now. I was wrong about Delanie. I have to watch out for her too!"

"Yeah, he's nowhere to be found. Not even in first-class." Colin shook his head.

"I guess he just didn't make this flight." Kat said.

"I hope he's okay…" Colin said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kat said.

Nolan and Erika are sitting next to each other in first class of the next flight.

"Yeah, I enjoyed being in Hawaii but I was only there for the challenge. Total Drama payed for my flights if I left within their time frame." Erika said to him.

"That's nice." Nolan said. "But why are you heading to Seattle too?"

"Well, I have a connecting flight back home." Erika said. "And Derrik didn't come because he decided to say in Hawaii a bit longer to 'sight see'." She shook her head and giggled.

"Interesting." Nolan chuckled.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this but in my vlog back home I have segments on you and Colin!" Erika said. She then leaned in close. "Between you and me, the fans are loving your bromance. You've been loyal to each other for so long!"

"Yup." Nolan nodded. "That's what I have to do."

"Oh right!" Erika giggled. "The fans are loving your strategy too. It's a breath of fresh air."

"Really?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah." She said. "To be honest," She whispered in his ear. "Not a lot of people are liking this season much."

"That's interesting." Nolan said.

"Yeah." Erika said. "I think it's because they're hyping up the Underrated season already. Derrik's going to be a part of it."

"Underrated season?" Nolan asked.

"Oops, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that…" Erika covered her mouth.

"Don't worry." Nolan looked down. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

 _Commercial Break_

Static.

A short, skinny, and light-skinned girl appeared onscreen. Her brown hair with blonde highlights was tied into two pigtails. She wore a long, light-blue skirt, a long sleeved white collared shirt, and black flats. She smiled and waved.

"I am so much more than what everyone thinks of me." Grace said. "It's not fair how someone can be perfect and then all of a sudden one mistake is made and that's all they think of when they see me." She sighs. "Yes, I made a mistake. But did everyone forget that I'm a great student? A natural-born leader? I was student council president, for crying out loud!"

She calms down.

"I'm coming back to show everyone the real Grace. The one that lifts people up and is enthusiastic." She smiles. "And then you'll all see what I'm really about!"

Static.

The words "Total Drama Underrated" are shown on a black screen.

Static.

* * *

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "So the last part of this dumb challenge is a boat race to Vancouver through this river thing… As if it couldn't get any better." She says sarcastically.

"There's three different paths." Kat said, looking at a map. "Which one should we take?"

Delanie took the map from Kat. "Allow me to take the lead." She looked at the map and it showed three different paths to the finish line. The first was long, clear way. The second route was a much shorter, but obstacle filled way. The third said 'CAVE' and had a big question mark on it, not really showing a clear way. "We're taking the clear path." Delanie said. "Better safe then sorry."

"Let's go then!" Colin said and started rowing.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked Vincent. "Want to take the safe route?"

"They already have a head start." Eli pointed.

"How did that happen?" Maddie frowned.

"I say we take the short one." Eli said.

"But there are obstacles…" Maddie said.

"I agree with Eli." Vincent said. "Let's go big or else we are losing this one. And I'm not ready to go home just yet."

"Okay, let's do it." Maddie nodded and they made their way into the path.

"I wonder what kinds of obstacles their going to throw our way." Vincent said.

"There's one." Eli pointed toward a machine on the shore.

"What is that?" Maddie looked.

Just then, the machine turned on and started pelting the boat with tennis balls.

"I knew it." Vincent groaned as they all ducked while tennis balls came their way.

"How long is this going to last?!" Maddie asked.

"I don't know!" Vincent said.

"Hopefully soon!" Eli said.

It then stopped.

"It's over?" Vincent asked.

"That was quick." Eli said, sitting up. He prepared to start rowing the boat again but one final ball flew in his direction, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him into the water.

"Ah! Get me out get me out!" He screamed. Vincent grabbed him with one hand and lifted him back into the boat. Eli had a black eye.

"Are you okay?!" Maddie asked.

"Yikes." Vincent said, pointing at his own eye.

"Oh no." Eli frowned and touched his eye, causing him to flinch. "I haven't had a black eye since… Great."

"What?" Maddie asked.

"I might just be seeing things, but I swear I just saw an alligator." Eli said.

"No way." Maddie said. "There aren't alligators in Washington… Are there?"

Suddenly, four alligators appeared next to their boat, eyeing them all down.

"Chris, you're evil!" Eli shouted.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "This is going to be a long boat ride…"

"I'm here!" Nolan rushed to the riverside and saw that only one boat remained. "And very much in last place, being that I can't see anyone from here." He dropped his bag in the boat and pushed it into the water. He looked at the map and then at the three paths. He started rowing toward the middle path. The cave.

 _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream._ " Kat sang as her group peacefully rowed along the current. "Are we almost there?"

"I think we're about halfway." Delanie said. "Yeah, we are, because we just passed the big red tree on the map."

"That was pretty quick." Kat said.

"It helps that we're rowing downstream." Colin said.

"I missed you." Kat blushed.

"I missed you too, Kat." Colin blushed a little, too. "A lot."

"I'm really happy we both made it to the merge." Kat said.

"Me too, Kat." Colin said. "I shocked myself. I didn't think I'd make it farther than my sister, or even to the merge! I've pretty much accomplished the goals I had coming in!"

"Do you think you can win?" Kat asked.

"At this point, why not?" Colin smiled and looked at Kat.

Kat blushed, looked down, then smiled at Colin.

Delanie rolled her eyes.

Cut to darkness. Rustling is heard. Then a click. Then the sound of something hitting against plastic is heard. Then another click. Then, finally, a light appears and it's a helmet flashlight on Nolan's head.

"I was wondering if this would come in handy." Nolan said as he rowed through the dark cave.

Confession Cam:

(Nolan) "It's a good thing I chose to go through the cave, because in no time, I was out and the finish line was a clear path ahead." He smiled, rose his die, and gave it a kiss.

Nolan rowed onto shore and casually walked path the finish line to Chris, who was sitting in a seat and drinking a cappuccino.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed, shocked that Nolan was the one that won. "You must have taken the cave."

"I did." Nolan nodded.

"You rolled it?" Chris asked.

Nolan nodded.

"Wow. You got so lucky." Chris said.

"My die is on my side." Nolan said. "I trust it irrevocably."

"Well, congratulations." Chris said. "You are officially in the final six! How does that feel?"

Nolan smirked. "Pretty good."

It wasn't long before Eli, Maddie, and Vincent arrived.

"Not going to lie, you all look pretty bad." Nolan said.

He was right. Their clothes were all torn up, dirty, and they were soaking wet.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, we had to fight tennis balls, alligators, a man-made thunderstorm, and mud." Vincent said.

"Whoa." Nolan said. "Obstacle path?"

"Worst mistake." Eli said.

"We should have chosen the longer path." Maddie said. "Or the cave."

"I chose the cave." Nolan said. "It was really short."

"Well, at least Delanie didn't win." Maddie said to Vincent.

"Great." Chris said. "Now we just have to wait for the last three so we can get the elimination ceremony over with and head to our rooms for the night. I don't know about ya'll, but I sure am tired."

"Of what?!" Eli asked. "You've probably been sitting here all day!"

"I get tired of waiting for you guys too." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Eli) "Chris has no idea what Vince, Maddie, and I had to go through just now. Look at me! Look at my eye!" He groans and sadly whines.

Colin and Kat had gotten so close and at this point were only paddling with one hand because they were holding the other.

"I see the shore." Delanie smiled.

"Colin, I hope you don't mind if I do something." Kat said.

Delanie noticed four silhouettes and two boats at the shore. "What the… Are we last?"

"Do what?" Colin asked Kat.

"Something I've been really scared of doing for the longest time." Kat said. "But I don't think I care anymore."

Colin got a little surprised by what Kat was saying. He looked at Delanie, who was looking toward the shore. "I don't think I'd mind." He got red.

"Aw, crap." Delanie said.

Kat started getting closer to Colin.

"Stop what you're doing!" Delanie snapped them out of it. "I see the finish line, let's go!" She grabbed the spare paddle and started rowing double time.

Kat sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Kat) "Thanks a lot, Delanie."

"Come on, Kat!" Delanie grabbed Kat's hand and ran past the finish line.

"Oh no, we lost." Kat frowned.

"At least we don't look like them." Colin said, looking at the three messed up contestants.

"Well," Chris said. "It looks like Nolan is our winner, and Colin is our next eliminated contestant."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Kat.

"Oh no." Colin shook his head and sadly looked down.

"It's tradition by now." Chris said. "Whoever gets last place during the merge episode is automatically eliminated."

"No way." Kat cried. "This can't be happening. No. Right after the merge?" She was already tearing up. "Did you know about this Delanie?!"

Delanie looked really shocked too. "No, Kat! I didn't even know we were in last place."

Kat cried to Chris. "Please Chris!"

"My rules." Chris stepped away from her. "Let's get on our shuttle to the room now."

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "I must admit, Kat is more famous than me. But I also must say that that's only because she can sing and she's prettier. And she started young. I know this. But what I also know is that I am a far better actress." She smirks.

"It's okay, Kat." Colin said as he hugged her. "It was just my time to go."

"It isn't fair." Kat cried.

"It's okay." Colin said again. "Smile, Kat. Make it to the end."

Kat nodded. "I will." She smiled. "At least you have family here, right?"

"Yeah, my cousins." Colin nodded.

"LET'S GO." Chris said.

They hugged goodbye and Kat started crying again in the shuttle.

"There, there." Maddie said to Kat as she comforted her and rubbed her back. She glared at Delanie.

Delanie frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Delanie) "I actually feel bad seeing Kat cry like that." She frowns. "Honestly, I didn't want Colin to go yet. He could have been useful to us, but I did what I did to make sure Kat wasn't the one going home. We were in last place!" She shakes her head. "Whatever. Kat's crying and idiot Maddie is not even letting me get close to her. She's really upset. That shows me that she really did like this guy. I think I will support their relationship... Outside of the game."

(Eli) "I wish Colin wasn't the one leaving because I really did want to work with him. I actually think that me and Colin would be good friends outside of this game." He gets angry. "This is Delanie's fault! She is so going down." He then grins. "Time to throw her under the bus."

At the hotel, Eli approached Kat, who was still down. "There's something you need to know."

She just looked at him.

Eli got straight to the point. "Delanie took Colin with you two to be in last place on purpose. She made you guys lose and she made him go home. This was all part of her plan to get rid of Colin! She's evil!"

Kat gasped.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Kat is livid, and she makes Delanie the one to blame. Nolan's die throws a curve ball at him with his only ally out of the game.**


End file.
